What's up, Hinachan?
by madpinguim 8D
Summary: O que dá juntar uma autor besta e os retardados de Naruto? Acredite, coisa boa que não éé! Essa é uma fic totalmente ooc! NejiHina e outros. AVISO IMPORTENTISSIMO DEVIDA OU MORTE! ºOº
1. Prologo :3

What's up, Hina-chan?

Aquele Hinata envergonhada do anime?

NÃÃÃO! Aqui ela já eeera!

Ah Muleque!

Essa historia é totalmente diferente de todas as outras!

"_**Onde eles estão juntos…"**_

_---SAI DA FRENTE!---eu gritei. Dei um empurrão na pessoa que estava parada na minha frente, mas eu sou baixinha e fraca e ele é alto e fortão. EU VOU SOCAR ELE!___

_---Hinata!---falou ele indignado. Franzi o cenho.___

_---Naruto?___

_Pensando melhor, não vou socar não._

"_**Tem confusão!"**_

_---Cacilda!---eu gritei para logo em seguida Gaara escorregar na bosta e capotar nela como uma gazela desdentadamente desnaturada e me puxar junto, nos deixando cobertos de bosta e fazendo as garotas gargalharem. Que nojo._

"_**Tem ciúmes!"**_

_---Solta ela, Myzuki._

"_**Tem piadinhas..."**_

_---É mais fácil arranjar um cabeleireiro que corte seus cabelos, Neji._

"_**...brigas..."**_

_---Cala a boca, seu babuíno._

"_**...e gargalhadas."**_

_---Hinata, você já percebeu que você não pára quieta?_

"_**E mesmo com barreiras como..."**_

_---Eu vou para Inglaterra. ___

_---E eu para França. _

"_**...a vaidade."**_

-_--O meu nariz está vermelho. ___

_---Cala boca, Ino. _

"_**E impaciência..."**_

_---É NEEEEEJI!_

"_**Tudo é a mais pura amizade!"**_

_---Olha ele Kiba! Olha ele!___

_---Naruto, você está assustando a Hinata..._

"_**Uma frase:"**_

_---EU TE ODEIO, HYUUGA NEJI!_

"_**Er... Não exatamente essa."**_

_---Eu te amo._

"_**Poderá salvar toda a história de um mundo.**_

_---Eu disse não, Naruto. Disse não por te amar!_

"_**Hyuuga Ne-kun 'o sem apelidos'"**_

-_--Cacilda, É NEEEEEEJI!_

"_**Okay, Okay. Hyuuga NEJI."**_

_---Eu sou foooda!êêêê! Eu sou muito foooda!êêêêÊ! – cantou fazendo uma parodia daquela musiquinha... como se chama mesmo? _

"_**Hyuuga Hinata"**_

_---Como é difícil ser eu, pelo amor de... Mim mesma!_

"_**Uzumaki Naruto"**_

_---AAAAAH muleque! É noís na fiita! _

"_**Haruno Sakura"**_

_---Eu agradeceria a você, seu protótipo de gente, se você SAISSE DA MINHA FRENTE! _

"_**Sabakku no Gaara"**_

_---Dã, pra você, Ino. Não dá pra ver que estou te cantando? _

"_**Yamanaka Ino"**_

_---Você quer me matar, quer? Então corta o meu cabelo. Corta, vai!_

"_**Inuzuka Kiba"**_

_---Bagunça Bagunça HA-HA-HA! _

"_**Mitsashi Tenten "**_

_---Mais alguém duvida da gente?_

"_**Rock Lee"**_

_---Quem peidou?___

_---O LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _

**---Eu não me importo. Me importo apenas com você.**

"Breve"

_---QUEM APAGOU AS LUZE... __**HINATA E SAKURA!**_


	2. DRESCRIÇÃO! o

**DESCRIÇÃO**

_The Boys:_

_Hyuuga Neji: _Neji... Ai ai, não tem nem como descrever! LINDO! MARAVILHOSO! DEUS GREEEGO! Alto, forte, de belos cabelos castanhos longos e lisos presos nun rabo de cavalo frouxo _(não deixa ninguém cortar)_ e olhos perolados, típicos de família Hyuuga.  
Ele faz parte da família secundaria. Seu pai é sócio do pai da Hinata, trabalham juntos na _Hyuuga's Corporations. _Super teimoso, e de vez em quando fica mau-humorado. Tem 17 anos, e descobriu que era apaixonado por sua prima Hinata aos 15, desde então, vive correndo atrás dela, mas, é rejeitado, sem dó nem piedade _(tadinho dele! Ela é ceega! Não vê que um cara maravilhoso está aos pés dela?)_. Joga Basquete para o time do colégio.  
Ele, e seus amigos _(Naruto, Gaara e Kiba)_ formam o grupo mais badalado de Colégio Konoha (_sim, um nome toscamente tosco!) _de... Konoha_(juuuuura? achava que era do polo norte _:p. É o mais velho de turma.

_Uzumaki Naruto: _Se o de cima já é bom, imaginem essa figurinha aqui, ui deliiicia! Alto, forte, os cabelos espetados loiros e belos olhos azuis brilhantes. Brincalhão, animado, sempre contente! Ai ai... que sorriso lindo! Vive com seu irmão mais velho e seus tios, órfão dos dois pais, antes de aprender a andar e fala, desde então, vive com seu irmão mais velho Arashi e seus tios. Amigo da Sakura desde pequenos, se conheceram no prezinho, e também mora no mesmo condomínio que Sakura. Tem 16 anos, não é apaixonado por ninguém, mais não perde a chance de ficar com alguma garota, ou provocar Sakura. Seu Melhor amigo é Uchiha Sasuke, que se mudou para a Inglaterra há 1 ano atrás, deixando o grupo.  
Joga no time de basquete, junto ao Neji.

_Sabakku no Gaara: _Uma palavra: G-A-T-O! Lindo! Em plenos 16 anos não tão alto, cabelos ruivos flamajentes, e maravilhosos olhos verde-água e um sorriso matador. Esperto, cínico, ai ai... destruidor dos corações das menininhas do colégio. Adora provocar patricinhas que nem a Ino, não perde um chance. Aparência de anjo, mas, totalmente diferente do que as pessoas acham, ele também adora aprontar uma. Bom... ele é tímido? Há! Só em sonhos, bom.. Se comparado aos outros dois citados acima, sim, ele é um pouco tímido.  
Não faz parte de nenhum clube esportivo, em compensação, trabalha como monitor do colégio, distribuindo detenções para os bagunceiros e ajudando os que necessitam.  
Tem dois irmãos mais velhos. Temari e Kankurou. Ele é filho de um dos empresários mais ricos do Japão.

_Inuzuka Kiba: _Esportista de primeira marca.Pratica todos os esportes radicais possíveis, adora se meter em briga, e seu cachorro, Akamaru. Alto, forte meeesmo _(por causa do esportes) _com cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros bagunçados de 16. Vive se machucando, largadão, o mais extrovertido da turma, assim como Naruto, adora fazer bagunça, vive se metendo em brigas e encrencas, mais quando a situação pede se transforma em um perfeito anjinho.  
Seu pai é um explorador famoso no mundo inteiro, vive viajando, e então deixa Kiba aos cuidados de sua irmã e de sua mãe.

_Rock Lee: _Ser humano único, não se sabe muito sobre ele, há não ser que adora confusão.  
17 anos, cabelos tigelinha, olhos máster redondos e sobrancelhas gigantescas, não é o que se podem chamar de gato... mais... Até que tem seu charme.

_The girls:_

_Hyuuga Hinata: _Uma das garotas mais belas do colégio, com sua encantadora beleza nipônica, sua pele branca, cabelos preto-azulados e os típicos olhos hyuuga perolados, com um formato grande e expressivo.  
Não é nada alta, tem apenas 1, 55, mais um corpo de dar inveja, das meninas era a mais peituda e a mais magrinha.  
Ela pode aparentar ser um anjinho tímido e obediente, mais depois que você a conhece... sai de baixo, por que essa menina é fogo! Adora cantar e fazer coisas bobas, ela é a eterna criança do grupo. Teimosa, briguenta, escandalosa, inteligente, compreensiva, um verdadeiro mar de confusão.  
Ela não está mais apaixonada pelo Naruto desde seus 14 anos, e ele acabou por virar um de seus melhores amigos. Vive rejeitando o seu primo Neji, por não acreditar que ele seja apaixonado por ela, e também por que tem medo de se apaixonar e acabar sofrendo. Pode aparentar ser desatenta, mais é a mais rápida para perceber que algo está acontecendo. Ela consegue cativar todos ao seu redor com a maior facilidade, ama sua família e é amada de volta. Seu pai é um rico dono do _Hyuuga's Corporations_ e sua mãe é uma estilista famosa no exterior. Ela adora cantar e tem uma bela voz, desde pequena gostou de tudo que se virava para as artes, desenho, musica, teatro e poesias...  
É uma verdadeira artista.  
Melhor amiga de Sakura e integrante de vários clubes escolares.

_Haruno Sakura: _Tem resumo de uma garota como essa? Ela é tudo que um homem quer numa mulher... Bom... Menos o seu gênio. De 16 anos.  
Estatura mediana, de belos olhos verdes e cabelos de cor rosa-claro, bem exótico, mas não, não é pintado... É acho que já sabemos né? As perfeitas medidas 90 60 90! _(gente... minhas medidas não são perfeitas que nem essas ;--;)_.  
Carinhosa, compreensiva, mas... Tem gênio terrível, se a tiram do serio, sai de baixo que ela não é fácil! É a melhor amiga de Hinata, seus pais são bons amigos, e então elas se co0nheçem dês dos 5 anos de idade. É filha do meio de uma nobre família do Japão. Tem seu irmão mais velho, Touya humm... quem será?? e sua irmã mais nove, Tomoyo tbm não sei quem me lembraaa :p.  
Faz parte do time de Badminton do colégio, do grupo de teatro, junto com Hinata, e é assistente de saúde.

_Mitsashi Tenten : _Nunca se viu pessoa melhor que ela na historia de Konoha _(TENHO que mudar este maldito nomee o )_. Gentil, meiga, esperta, carinhosa, amiga e bonita.  
Tem cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, o cabelo presos em dois coques laterais. Altinha , tem 1,70 sim, para mim isso é alta!, e um corpo bem treinado por causa do clube de luta.  
Sempre cercada de amigas, é raro ela ficar de mau humor, super calma e bondosa, não há ninguém no colégio que não fique encantado com o seu sorriso angelical...  
É a mais velha das meninas, tem 17 anos e estuda com o Neji e o Lee.  
Quer desabafar? Desabafa com a Tenten, ela sempre sabe o que fazer!É a mais responsável do grupo, adora ficar a dela e foi eleita monitora.  
Por de trás desse jeitinho de santa e carinha alegre, se esconde uma franco atiradora de primeira, faz parte do grupo de arco-e-flecha e do grupo de tiro, e também do grupo de luta.

_Yamanaka Ino: _Já assistiu o filme " Patricinhas de Bervelly hills"? pois bem, sem sim, a personagem principal foi a Ino em outra vida, se não, imaginem uma _Barbie _de tamanho real.  
Patty de primeira. Adora roupas, compras, garotos e coisas assim. É histérica, ama suas amiga.  
Todos tem que admitir, a Ino é linda. Os cabelos loiros pltinados compridos e lisos, os olhos de um azul royal.  
Dona de um sorriso arrasador, é a segunda mais alta das meninas com 1,68, e um corpo invejado por todas, é literalmente um _femalle fatalle._  
Tem de tudo para ser modelo, desde a feminilidade até a postura e beleza.


	3. Cap1: Ultimo dia de aula! baibai school!

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(eo sou um pinguim :B) _>Coentarios inuteis meus :p

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! seria o rei dos insetos... - falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > ºoº

Cap. 1 – fim de ano, férias. Bai bai school!

_Narrado por Hinata_

Ai ai... fim de ano.. que deliiicia! Amei!  
Acabou! Fui bem nas provas- como sempre é claro- e estou livre por DOIS meses inteirinhooos! Viva viva viva! \o/ - adoro fazer essa carinha!-  
Primeiro, casa da mamãe, e depois, casa do papai! Ahhhh moleque! VO APRONTAR TOODAS! Eles que me esperem!  
Mas.. Voltando ao mundo real.. Pois tem alguém me chamando...  
-Hiiinata! Hinata! Terra chamando! – Falou Naruto passando as mãos na frente dos meus lindos olhos.  
-Faaaala Narutenho! Sua linda ameba de três patas! – mwhohohohoho!Ele odeia os meus apelidos!  
- Não me coloque apelidos ridículos! – falou fechando a cara – eu não dissee? Ele não suporta isso - cruzou os braços no peito e olhou para mim serio – Eu quero saber onde você vai passar as férias.  
- No Japão mesmo, na casa da minha mãe e depois na casa do meu pai, por que a pergunta? – falei normalmente, sim, não sou mais apaixonada por ele, deixe de gostar dele no 3º ano e ele acabou virando meu melhor amigo.  
- Para ficar bem longe! É claro que é pra saber em qual casa eu te visito, dãã! – falou ele dando um tapa na minha testa.  
- Também não sei direito... O dia que você for me visitar me fala por MSN, que eu te digo em qual eu estou – falei rindo e dando um tapa de volta na testa dele.  
- Okay, vo subindo, depois a gente se fala – falou ele subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino.  
- Ta bom – falei me levantando e me dirigindo para o meu próprio dormitório.

Subi as escadas até chegar uma porta com uma plaquinha colorida escrita em letras felizes DORMITORIA DAS BAKA GIRLS, sim, Baka Girls é o nome do meu grupo, Eu, Saku-chan, Ten-chan e Inozuska.  
Eu entrei e fui logo bombardeada por uma grande almofada cor-de-rosa, EU MATO QUE ME TACOU ESSA ALMOFADA. Peguei a almofada e gritei.  
- QUEM FOI A DOWN PREGOSSAURA QUE ME TACOU ESTA ALMOFADA? – para os desentendidos, Down pregossaura é um xingamento que eu e a Saku-chan inventamos para substituir palavrões.  
Ahhh moleque, elas apontaram para a Ino, sim, a Ino apontou para si mesma, que besta. Com toda a força, joguei a almofada, e como eu não sou vesga, acabei por acertar a Tenten, depois disso, não sei mais de nada, pois o que começou com uma inocente almofada voadora, terminou numa sangrenta guerra de travesseiros. Terminada a guerra, nos quatro estávamos caídas no chão rindo que nem sapos retardados - não me perguntem, adoro coisas sem sentido!-.  
-Ma-mas o-o que foi isso? – disse ainda sem fôlego.  
- Uma guerra, sua Down Pregossaura!  
-ishdihdihsadhisasdissasdsiasdsihadih – sim, isso foi uma risada, minhas risadas são bizarras!  
- e ai? Vamos começar a reunião de fim de ano? – perguntou Ino ajeitando os cabelos, ai que inveja, amo os cabelos dela!  
- Vamooos \o/\o/ - eu e sakura gritamos que nem imbecis e Tenten, como a mais quieta do grupo, riu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Deixe-me explicar, todo ano, nós as Baka Girls fazemos uma reunião, contando todas as coisas boas e ruins que aconteceram com a gente durante o ano, e também comentamos as mudanças de cada uma de nos tivemos.  
Este ano, começaríamos com a Sakura. Ano passado eu fui à primeira, então este ano, vou ser a ultima.  
-Bom... A minha melhor experiência foi, eu acho que aquele soco na cara daquela ridícula da Kin, FOI HILAAAARIO MALUCO! Ah, e também, o baile de inverno! O Naruto dança muito bom, e fica lindo de preto... Ai ai...  
Bom.. Acho que não sofro mais por causa do Sasuke...  
- Já era hoora! Ele foi embora há um ano! – a interrompi por um instante  
-... Continuando, com certeza que eu cresci.. Bom só isso mesmo...  
- Nossa... Acho que esse ano aconteceu pouca coisa... Foi muito parado... – falou Ino fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, meu, ela tem razão foi tudo muito paradoooo, que droga! Ano que vem vai ser muito melhor! Nos vamos deixar esse colégio de cabelos em pé!  
- voltando ao assunto principal, pode falar Ino! – falou Tenten apertando as bochechas da Ino.  
- Ai ai... ta bom... hum... minha melhor experiência este ano... Foi... Beijar o GATOOO do Kimimaru! Gente! Ele tem A pegada! Nunca vi igual – enquanto ela delirava, eu e Sakura reviramos os olhos, meu deeeus! Ela é louca! – E também aquele passeio com o colégio para Kyoto! AMEI o lugar! – isso ela está certa! A viajem foi muuuuuito boa! Altas retardadices! – Bom.. Mudar? Pra que? Eu sou perfeita... Só acho que minhas medidas aumentaram! – falou ela se levantando e se olhando no espelho.  
-Querida, isso a gente vai ver daqui a pouco – falei piscando e pegando um pouco de pipoca que tinha em uma tigela perto da gente – Tenten, minha tartaruga manca – simplesmente A-D-O-R-O dar apelidos ridículos para as pessoas – é a sua vez!  
- Ta bom, ta bom... Minha melhor experiência... _quandookibamebeijousemquerernafestadeinverno –_ ela falou tão rápido... Que somente eu consegui entender e como sempre, comecei a rir e ela ficou que nem um pimentão, ai ai... Essa menina não é nada tímida, mais quando é relacionada a beijos e coisa do gênero, ela é pior que eu! – Não ria Hina-chan! Bom... Foi isso mesmo, eu gostei de beijar o Kiba tá! – falou emburada cruzando os braços.  
Não perdi tempo, pulei em cima dela e apertei as bochechas – que são enormes!-  
- Ai pandinha do meu coraçããão, não se envergonhe! Vocês formam um lindo casal! – falei rindo, no mesmo momento que Ino e Sakura pulavam em cima de mim também.

Ai! Nossa amizade é linda e dolorosa... que coisa... ESTOU SENDO ESMAGADA POR DUAS BALEIAS MALDITAS E EU MAIS AS BALEIAS ESTAMOS MATANDO A TENTEN! \o/ VIVA NOOOOS!  
- SAI DE CIMA! A TENTEN TÁ MORRENDO! –gritei, bom.. A Tenten de baixo daquele monte de gente já tava roxa, não quero que minha tetéia morra!  
-Aleluia, seu bando de gorda retardada! Continuando – disse a Tentenzinha – ainda roxa- enquanto a gente ria – não aconteceu mais nada além disso, só a viagem... e também.. não mudei em nada... então... é só!  
A Sakura se virou para mim, com seus belos olhos verdes com um brilho maldoso.  
-É a vez da peituda favorita do colégio, senhoras e senhores... com vocês... HYUUGA HINITA – disse ela fazendo pose de apresentadora de shows. Eu, não posso perder uma deixa dessas, e lá fui eu, como uma verdadeira atriz!  
-Oh! Obrigada, obrigada, quero agradecer a oportunidade de estar aqui...  
-CALA A BOCA E FALA LOGO – gritou a Ino cortando o meu clima, eu mato essa barbie maldita!  
-Ta boom, o melhor que me aconteceu? Simplesmente tudo, mais.. O Natal e o Ano Novo foram os melhores! Amei as casinhas de glacê --- são tããão lindas!-.. e mudanças... bom... acho que meus peitos aumentaram, por mais incrível que pareça – sim, peito é o que nunca vai me faltar! – é só por hoje pessoal! – disse imitando o gaguinho, e fazendo as meninas rirem.  
-Hina-chan, você conseguiu cumprir o seu objetivo, há 1 e meio , você dificilmente faria isto, agora... Meu! To orgulhosa de você! – disse Sakura me abraçando, meu... Senti lagrimas nos meus olhos, sim, sou muito chorona!  
-É verdade amiga! Agora já posso ser feliz! E pintar o meu nariz! -\o/ uaa- risadaaas! Hidiasdiadhihdhisdhiashdiasdshdais! \o/ viva as risadas bizarras!  
-Hey, mulas... olha que horas são... –disse Tenten chamando a atenção das retardadas e de mim – a retardada mor!- era 11:50... 10 minutos para meia-noite...isso me lembra algo...  
-A GENTE TEM QUE APRONTAR ALGO COM OS MENINOS! –a Sakura gritou feito uma gralha... PUTZ! É MEEEESMO!  
Vamos aprontar com eleeeeees. \o/  
Mwhahohohohohohohoho... tá na hora da bagunça, provavelmente, eles estão jogando o ultimo jogo de poker do ano. Vamos dar um sustasso nele!  
Arrumamos-nos – não podemos aparecer para eles parecendo mendigas né?- pegamos o que precisávamos e saímos do quarto... Subimos devagar as escadas e chamamos uns molequinhos sonolentos que passavam no corredor e falamos para eles baterem na porta e falarem que a coordenadora os está chamando, e enrolar um pouquinho para que a gente tenha um pouco mais de tempo para arrumar.  
A gente é do maaaau mano!deixe me explicar-lhes a nossa brincadeirinha: Quando eles abrirem a porta, um saco de 2 quilos de farinha, e depois tropeçaram num fiozinho, e caíram numa piscininha de mel... e ai... a gente joga vaaaaaarias penas neles! Aushdjsdjisdiausdjiduadjid... vai ser P-H-O-D-A!  
Bom.. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer escondidas de baixo da cama_... -click!- _ahh, moleque, aporta tá abrindo, três, dois, um... meeeu, que engraçadooo! Hiadhiiahdhiasdhsahidhisadhi... foi tudo como planejáramos! A cara de idiotas deles foi a melhoor! Principalmente a do Neji! Ele levou um maaaster susto! Nunca vi ele gritar de susto!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
MOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEQUE!  
Nos 4 pulamos em cima deles e começamos a bater neles com os travesseiros, eles que não são bobos, conseguiram alcançar alguns travesseiros e começamos outra guerra de travesseiro. Eu e Neji entramos em uma batalha sangrenta, Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga, Mulher vs Homem, Bem (?) vs Mal (?), Baixinha vs Altão... até que a coodernadora chegou... MALDITA SHIZUNE! Estragou a guerra! ... Bom... Ela nos mandou dormir,ela ACHA que a gente vai dormir... Bom acho que a gente vai dormir mesmo, to morrendo de sono e sem vontade de narrar.  
Chegamos em nosso quarto nos trocamos e fomos dormir... amanhã vai ser um dia corrido!  
Boa noite pessoal!

-_10 horas depois- _

Os Passarinhso cantam, o sol brilha... que belo dia! É O ULTIMO DIA DE AULA! \o/ viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiva!  
Me levante com um pulo só, enquanto as outra meninas dormiam e gritei beeeeeeeeeem alto:  
-ULTIMO DIA DE AULA, SUAS DOWNS PREGOSSAURAS! LEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTEM – e comecei a pular para lá e para cá que nem uma retardada, e depois me escondi, por que sabia que elas iriam me matar, assim que conseguissem pensar direito!Mwhhohohohohohoho... eu sô do mal, e mais ágil do que elas!  
Sai correndo, peguei uma muda de roupas e me tranquei no banheiro!  
Sinceridade... Tenho medo do que possa acontecer a o meu belo ser quando sair do banheiro... E pelos berros delas, não vai ser uma coisa muito boa de se sentir...  
Bom, já terminei de me trocar, e me arrumar, isso já se passou 20 minutos, não ouço mais berros... acho que já e seguro sair. Abri a porta devagarzinho, e coloquei minha cabeça para fora. Tudo que vi foi uma massa de cabelos loiros me jogar para fora do banheiro e se trancar lá dentro falando palavrões... Ino.  
Olhei para o resto do quarto e vi Sakura se trocando no quarto mesmo, e Tenten já trocada escovando os cabelos e prendendo eles em seus típicos dois coques altos... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu, o cabelo dela é liiiiindo!  
Vou lá ter uma palavrinha com ela...  
Cheguei por trás e dei um tapa na cabeça dela  
- Deixa esse cabelo soooooolto menina! Ele é tããão lindo – falei com os meus lindos olhinhos perola-violetas brilhando, ninguém resiste a minha carinha de pidona!  
-Não mesmo! Destesto meus cabelos soltos! – Falou ela se virando para o espelho e prendendo o cabelo, não desistirei! – Já disse não Hinata! Não comece com essa carinha de pidona que ela não vai funcionar! – MALDITA! Como ela ousa resistir a minha carinha mais fofa???  
Ah, quer saber, não vou insistir, se não acabo morta por flechas...  
-Vamos descer? A Ino já está pronta! – falou Sakura cutucando minha barriga, odeio quando ela faz isso!  
-Nas banhas nãããããão! Você sabe que eu detesto isso! – falei fazendo uma careta.  
-É por isso que eu faço meu bem – falou ela mostrando a língua, que belas amigas que eu arranjei!  
Descemos as escadas felizes da vida e nos deparamos com os meninos também descendo as escadas do dormitório deles.  
-Meninas! Boooom dia! – falou o Naru, como sempre, sorrindo.  
-Boa dia- o resto deles falaram  
- Oieeeee \o/ - eu e sakura pulamos em cima do Naruto.  
-Bom dia meninos – falou Tenten abrindo o seu costumeiro sorriso meigo.  
-Olá, meus gatos – sim, a Ino.  
-Hinata, se você ficar se agarrando desse jeito com o Naruto, vou ficar com ciúmes – falou Neji fazendo biquinho. Já disse como ele é lindo? Mais ele não me engana! Não serei mais uma na imensa lista dele! Ninguém brinca com os sentimentos de Hyuuga Hinata!... Vamos brincar um pouquinho com o Neji...  
-Ai, Nejizinhoooooo – falei fazendo a minha carinha de sexy premiada pelo colégio, eu SEI que ele ODEIA apelidos – Você ficou com ciúme é?- disse me jogando em cima dele e mordendo a bochecha dele, adoro morder bochechas, na verdade adoro morder, mas.. o Neji está ficando louquinho.. hohohohohoho...  
- É Neji, e sim... Estou com ciúmes minha bela violeta – falou ele dando o seu melhor sorriso estilo "eu sou gostoso, me coma". Ai.. assim eu derreto toda...  
- Pois vai ficando, que com você, não quero nada! – Falei virando as costas e descendo a escada. Siim adoro fazer isso com ele!  
Deixar todos com cara de bobos e depois sair com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto a minha vitima fica com cara de bunda confusa!  
-Vamos descer ou não? – perguntei me virando para os retardados, que ainda estavam com cara de taxo.  
-VAMOS! ESTOU COM FOME! – Disse Kiba gritando e pegando Ino pela cintura e saiu correndo escada abaixo, com a loira gritando em seu ouvido e o ameaçando. Ai ai.. eles formam um casal tãããão bonitinho.  
Descemos para o salão, felizes e ansiosos, tomar café.  
Estava conversando com a Tenten sobre as notas do testes finais, quando senti dois braços fortes me puxarem para trás.  
-QUEM É O IGNÓBIL QUE ME PUXOU? – grito estapeando o ar atrás de mim. O ser que me puxou colocou a mão na minha boca e falou bem baixinho no meu ouvido:  
-Está tudo pronto para o show? –É O NEJI! VOU MATAR ELE! Assim que conse... AI MEU DEUUUS! É HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJE!  
Eu tinha esquecido, com a bagunça de ontem de noite, ainda bem que... hohohohoho  
Desculpinha leitores! Mais vocês não vão descobrir a minha supresa!  
De agora em diante é a Tenten que vai contar!

_**TENTEN POV!**_

Bom... Aqui é a Tenten!  
Vamos continuar a historia...

Eu vi Neji puxar a Hinata, e ela numa tentativa inútil de espancar quem a agarrou, começou a estapear o ar atrás dela...putz! que tooooooooooosco! Ueueuhuehuehuehuehue... amo esse vídeo!  
-meninas, a gente vai abusar da Hinata, e daqui a pouco a gente se encontra no salão... – Falou Gaara olhando pra gente e indo atrás dos meninos e da Hinata.  
- Tá bom – falou Sakura acenando.  
Eles 6 vão aprontar, e não vai ser coisa boa... ai meu deus, estou com medo!  
Nos três seguimos para o salão discutindo o que eles fariam para o ultimo dia de aula..  
Chegamos no salão e nos sentamos na mesas com cuidado. Olhamos para os lados, estava tudo normal. A não ser por um palco redondo na parede leste do salão, a parede que as mesas estavam viradas.  
Acho que já sei o que eles vão fazer.

De repente, as luzes se apagaram, foram ouvidos vários gritinhos da parte das meninas, sim, a Ino gritou... putz! Que toooooooooosco!  
O Lee apareceu no palco, com um microfone na mão e falou fazendo uma pose estranha, esse cara é uma figura!,  
-SENHORAS, SENHORES E... HERMAFRODITAS – Ele falou apontando para o Orochimaru. Ouviram-se risadas do salão inteiro!  
-Essa foi boa Lee! – A Sakura gritou.  
-EU LHES APRESENTO OS... BOM... A BANDA NÃO TEM NOME, ACEITAMOS SUGESTÕES – Lee falou rindo junto do resto do pessoal.  
A fumaçinha começo a sair pelos lados do palco enquanto o Lee saia. Um solinho de guitarra começou bem fraquinho e a musica começou a tocar.

Hinata veio pulando até a frente do palco e começou a cantar

_Tell me where our time went __(Diga-me para onde o nosso tempo foi)  
And if it was time well spent __(E se foi um tempo bem gasto)  
Just don't let me fall asleep __(Não me __deixe__ adormecer)  
Feeling empty again __(me sentindo vazia de novo)  
_  
Ai! Adoro essa musica! E a Hinata sabe disso! Aushuasuhasuas, me sinto privilegiada! Eles tocavam com harmonia, e todo o salão começou a se levantar para ir pra frente do palco e dança, isso é o que a Hina-chan chama de rock baladinha que leva todos a loucura!

_Cuz I fear I might brake __(Por que eu receio que possa quebrar)  
And I fear I can't take it __(E eu receio qe eu não consigo agüentar)  
Tonight i'll lie awake __(hoje a noite eu irei me iludir)  
Feeling empty __(me sentindo vazia)_

O refrão começava a ficar mais animado, não havia quase ninguém parado com a musica que tocava.

_I can feel the pressure__ (eu posso sentir a pressão)  
It's getting closer now __(está ficando mais perto agora)  
We're better off without you __(Estamos melhores sem você)  
I can feel the pressure __(eu posso sentir a pressão)  
It's getting closer now __(está ficando mais perto agora)  
We're better off without you__ (Estamos melhores sem você)_

A Hinata cantava, pulava, dançava e levantava toda a platéia, com eu, Saku-chan e Ino à frente.

_Now that I'm losing hope __(Agora que estou perdendo as esperanças)  
And there's nothing else to show __(e não há nada mais para mostrar)  
For all the days that we spent __(por todos os dias que perdemos)  
Carry away from home __(Leve para longe de casa)  
Some things I'll never know __(Algumas coisas nunca irei saber)  
And I had to let them go __(e eu tenho que deixá-las ir)  
I'm sitting all alone __(Estou sentada totalmente sozinha)  
Feeling empty __(sentindo vazia)_

A musica começava a ficar mais calma e teve um solinho de guitarra do Neji, e depois do solinho, começava aquela agitação novamente.

_I can feel the pressure__ (eu posso sentir a pressão)  
It's getting closer now __(está ficando mais perto agora)  
We're better off without you __Estamos__melhores__ sem você)  
I can feel the pressure __(eu posso sentir a pressão)  
It's getting closer now __(está ficando mais perto agora)  
We're better off without you__ (Estamos melhores sem você)  
Without you __(sem você)_

Novamente no refão , eles começavam a ficar animados, Hinata estava na ponta do palco com uma mão estendida, de repente, ela puxa a Sakura, essas duas cantando juntos são um sonho!

_Some things I'll never know __(Algumas coisas nunca irei saber)  
And I had to let them go __(e eu tenho que deixá-las ir)  
Some things I'll never know __(Algumas coisas nunca irei saber)  
And I had to let them go __(e eu tenho que deixá-las ir)  
But I'm sitting all alone __(mas eu estou sentada totalmente sozinha)  
Feeling empty __(sentindo vazia)_

Elas cantavam e pulavam juntas, como se fossem duas crianças, mais sem desafinar.

_I can feel the pressure__ (eu posso sentir a pressão)  
It's getting closer now __(está ficando mais perto agora)  
We're better off without you __(Estamos melhores sem você)  
I can feel the pressure __(eu posso sentir a pressão)  
It's getting closer now __(está ficando mais perto agora)  
You're better off without me __(Você está melhor sem mim)_

Essa ultima parte, Hinata cantava sozinha. No ultimo verso, ela deu um soco no ar e apontou pra si mesma.

E a mutidão vai a loucuuuuura! AAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Eu e a Ino subimos no palco e pulamos em cima das duas energúmenas que estavam nele, e lá vieram os meninos para um montinho coletivo!  
Mhuahuahuahuhauha...adoro montinhos!Meu, esse foi o melhor ultimo dia de aula!

_-2 horas depois-_

_(PARA O PESSOAL: naruto: Bateria Neji: guitarra Garra: Baixo Kiba: Guitarra 2 e Hinata: cantando)  
_

**HINATA POV** (novamente)

Nos todos já estávamos prontos para entrar no trem que nos levaria de volta para casa – vocês queriam que nosso pais nos buscassem na PQP?? No way, nozes samos chicosos, por isso vamo-nos de trem!-  
Entramos no trem e procuramos uma cabine, eu, as meninos e os meninos vamos dividir uma mesma cabine, essa sim vai ser uma viagem daquelas!  
_-1 hora depois-_

-Uma hora se passou... daqui a pouco a gente chega – o Gaara falou olhando pra relógio de pulso dele, ele estava do lado da Tenten e da Ino, que estava do lado do Kiba. Eu estava do lado da janela, o Neji do meu lado deitado no meu colo, ocupando metade do banco e a Sakura e o Naruto jogados no chão, jogando uma partida de sei lá o que de cartas.  
Meu...a gora que eu percebi como o Neji é folgado... ele tá a meia hora deitado no meu colo, roncando e nem dando a mínima pra isso... acho que vou acordar ele... mas... ele é tããããããão meiginho dormindo! Tá bom... vou deixar ele dormir, desde que ele não comece a babar, e alem do mais, vamos passar três meses juntos, nos mesmos lugares, tenho que começar a me acostumar com ele dando em cima de mim...  
_-mais 1 hora depois-_  
Finalmente! O trem parou!  
-Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- falei cutucando ele- acoooooooooooooorda meu filho! O trem parou!.  
-Hã? Quem tropeçou? – ele falou se leantando do meu colo sonolento.  
-O TREM PAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU – eu, Sakura e Ino gritamos feito idiotas.  
-Fi-nal-ment-te!Não aguenteva mais ficar sentado! – Lee falou levantando do lado do Gaara e tirando as malas do bagageiro.  
-Vamos – Falou Kiba se levantando e Dando as mãos para naruto e Sakura se levantarem.  
Gaara sorriu, e se levantou também.  
-Vamos, FÉRIAS AQUI VAMOS NÓS! – o Naruto gritou levantando os braços.  
Todos rimos, as férias fazem bem a todos, olha que bom humor!  
-VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOS \o/\o/ - sim, quem falou isso fomos eu e a Sakura imitando o Naruto.  
Saímos do trem, eu e Neji, para o encontro do meu pai e da minha irmãzinha. Sakura e Naruto para o outro lado, encontrar a mãe da Sakura e o irmão do Naruto. E os outros para seus respectivos familiares.  
Olhei mais uma vez para os meus amigos e fomos embora.  
Até setembro estação Kishimoto _(sim, não sei criar nomes de lugares!)_.

> > > > > > > >Itau agradeçe por lerem :B

eu: \o\ o primeiro capitulos ;-; que emoção!

Itachi:... vc é besta...

Pukky: Hey! essa é a minha fala!

eo: calem a boca, seu bando de energumenos!

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Kyu Uchiha:** Obrigada pela review!--- continue lendo!  
bom. acho que talvez o sasuke vai aparecer, é que na historia ele tá beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem longe, na inglaterra!

**Uchiha Mandy Lua: **Vai ter Neji/Hina siiiim -----¬v  
Não, não vai ter sasusaku!  
Continue lendo a fic! e o Itachi ganha um biscoito 8B

**FeH-Chan:** Sim, vai ter yaoi ----, mais não vou falar que casal éééé x3  
Sou má... eé  
A hinata doidona é uma driação minha num momento de reflexão profunda sobre os bolinhos de morango  
Obrigada pela review, e espero que goste do resto da historia!

**Tenten-chan:**Obrigada Tenten-chan! Continue lendo a Fic:D

**Uchiha Danii-chan:**Viva Neji/Hina \o/  
Não se preocupe, não vai ter Sasusaku :3  
O Sasuke tá bem longe na Inaglaterra pegando as menininhas inglesas inocentes!  
Eu gosto da Sakura, na minha fic a personalidade dela tá beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem diferente x3

**Hinna:** Neji/Hina É a perfeição!  
Não, não vai ter SasuNaru... o Sasuke tá beeeeeeeeem longe lá na inglaterra, tomando cerveja amanteigada!  
vai ter yaoi... mais não vou fala o casal x3  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiim, a Hinata já é linda, a Hinata doidona é tiro e queda \o/  
Ela e o Neji são perfeitos juntos!

OBRIGADA POR COMENTAREM E CONTINUEM LENDO!  
VÃO TER BOAS SUPRESAS!

_.bai bai minna-san! e até o prox. cap! o/_


	4. Cap2: Essas quarto parte 1

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pinguim :B-) _ Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu buda, estou comendo uvas!) –_comentários retardados dos personagens

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! seria o rei dos insetos... - falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap.2 – Essas quatro...

_Narrado por Mitsashi Tenten._

---_Atenção, alunos. Deixem as suas bagagens no interior do trem, pois o zelador se encarregará delas. Chegamos ao colégio Konoha_.-a "maravilhosa" voz da Shizune, a coordenadora soou pelo trem, no mesmo instante em que o mesmo freava.

-O trem parooooooooooooooou – a Hina cantou. Sakura fez uma careta.

-Eu não gosto nem um pouco de te ouvir cantar, Hina – ela disse para eu e a Ino concordarmos.

-Opa!- falou a morena indignada. -Todo mundo dessa escola aqui sabe que eu canto muito bem, okay? Melhor que todas vocês três juntas!

-Hey, hey, hey. ---falou Saku-chan.---A melhor cantora aqui sou eu, filha da própria Mykuru Haruno!---ela completou fazendo os passinhos que sua mãe fazia no show. Ah, meu Buda.

-Honeys!---gritou Ino. ---Euzinha aqui sou a melhor cantora, okay?

Levantamos-nos e eu parei no vão da porta da nossa cabine bloqueando a passagem e me virando para elas.

-Quem foi que ganhou o concurso de canto na 4ª serie? – eu perguntei.

-Você – elas responderam em coro.

-Isso mostra que eu sou melhor que vocês não é? – completei.

-É - elas falaram, murchando desapontadas. Quem disse que eu não sei ser má?

-Então calem a boca e andem.---comecei a sair corredor a fora, sendo seguida pelas Bakinhas-Perdedoras.

E os meninos? Será que já saíram do trem? Eu não vi indícios deles a viajem inteira... que coisa, algo me diz que isso é encrenca. Só por precaução, vou me certifica de prestar MUITA atenção aonde eu ando, sento, mexo, passo...

HEY!

Por que, eu, a maravilhosa Tenten, estou pensando neles? AFFE!

Quando eu parei na frente da escadinha que levava para o exterior do trem, olhei para cima, assim como as outras. Sorrimos.

-OI TIO KISAME – gritamos. Ele olhou para nossa direção e sorriu.

-Olá Bakas. Como estão as minhas fresquinhas favoritas? – perguntou o nosso homem-peixe favorito mais alto e "azul" do que nunca. Fresquinhas favoritas? Mas... Nós não somos as únicas fresquinhas?

-Ah, mais ou menos, Kisa-kun. ---falou Ino. E eis para vocês a Rainha das Frescuras!---Eu estou de Escova.

-Frescurenta nº. 1! Ino. –falou a Hinata fazendo uma reverencia para a Ino que fez cara feia e continuo a falar.

-Como eu disse, Mas com essa chuva, ela vai estragar toda!---ela completou. 

É mesmo. Estava chovendo muito e Kisame estava ensopado. Olhei para o caminhozinho que os primeiranistas iam para o colégio. Poooobrezinhos dos primeiranistas! Eles vão chegar ensopados no salão.

-Ora, sem problema nenhum, Ino!---falou Kisa. Uaaau! Ele segurava o maior guarda-chuva que já vi na minha vida! Deviam caber umas seis pessoas ali!

-Kisazinho do meu coração vermelho purpurina do **Ho**!-falou Hina_(o nosso colégio é dividido em 4 casas, Ho, Mizu, Iwa e Oto)_.-Você acha que é seguro os alunos do 1º ano iram pelo "caminho du maaaaau" hoje?

---É, Kisa, o caminho deve estar um nojo pra andar!---falou Saku e eu e Ino concordamos.

---Bobagem!---ele disse rindo. Bom... "Se ele disse, ta dissado", como diz a Hina.---Vamos, eu levo vocês até as carruagens!

---Valeu de verdade, Kisa, te devo meu cabelo, mas... Você não vai cobrar ele de mim não, né?---falou Ino. Dãããã!

---Lógico que não, Ino. Pode ficar com sua raridade!Eu tenho o meu lindo cabelo- falou ele fazendo posse de modelo. Nos 5 rimos, O Tio Kisa é demais! Amo ele!

Nós entramos de baixo do Mega- Super- Guarda- Chuva do Kisa e começamos a andar, enquanto ele gritava coisas como "ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, POR AQUI!". Em menos de cinco minutos, todos os primeiranistas estavam atrás de nós.

Temam a moral das Baka Girls! Mwhahahá!

Amém.

Quando chegamos na carruagem real, nos viramos para Kisame.

-Obrigada, mamãe.-falamos sorrindo.

-Não aprontem tanto esse ano, okay?

-Certo, mamãe. -falaram as três sorrindo angelicalmente.

Ah, essas três...

-Adeus, Kisa!-gritamos quando ele fechou a porta e a carruagem começou a andar.

-Então, Hina...-começou Ino, já sentada e de pernas cruzadas.-O Zabutozinho pediu para vocês serem amigos?-a morena concordou.

- Pela milésima qüinquagésima vigésima terceira vez.-falou Sakura. A morena concordou de novo.

Pensando melhor em Kabuto... Ele é bem gato. Seus olhos são castanhos esverdeados,de oculos, seus cabelos prateados e sua pele branca. Tipo aqueles intelectuais, sabe? É alto e musculoso, e considerado o segundo melhor atacante de Konoha, perdendo apenas para Naruto. Ele é monitor da Oto, e freqüenta o 6º ano.

-TEN-CHAN do céééu, esqueci de te perguntar!-falou Hina.-Quem são os monitores do 6º?

Franzi o cenho.

-Por quê?

-Temos que nos prevenir oxeeente!- falou Saku. Revirei os olhos. Essas ai não perdem uma!

-Bom, adivinhem o da Mizu?-eu comecei.

-Dosu.- falou Angel na hora, fechando a cara.

-E Kin.-eu completei.

-AQUELA VADIA?!---falou Ino indignada. -Eu não acredito! Ela é a garot...

-ARGHT!- ouviu-se um grito masculino entrando em nossa carruagem _(mesmo com ela andando. Ou o cara é o Batmam ou um suuuuper ninja)._ Mas eu sei quem fez isso. Tem cara de moreno.

Ahaa!

Inuzuka Kiba.

-Desculpe, amores.-falou ele. Estava simplesmente encharcado. Mais até que Kisa, se é que isso é possível. E, para piorar, deu uma sacudida no cabelo, como se fosse um...

- CACHORRO!- gritou Ino.

- Ah, não, Yamanaka, isso não me ofende e...

- Olha pro meu cabelo!- gritou ela se levantando. Kiba fingiu estar procurando alguma diferença no cabelo da Ino _( e realmente tinha uma diferença: tinha molhado as pontas dele)_, mas virou-se para ela e disse:

-Continua a mesma bucha de sempre.

-CACHOOORRO!

-Realmente, Kiba querido... Você está cheirando cachorro.- falou Sakura.

- E molhado, ainda por cima.- eu completei.

- SAIA DAQUI!- gritou Ino. Kiba soltou uma risada.

- E quem vai me tirar daqui?

- EU!- gritou ela. Ela foi até ele e deu um empurrão nele, depois de abrir a porta. O Kiba voou para fora da cabine em movimento.

Ah, essas três...

Ela trancou a porta e se sentou no lugar.

-Obrigada, Ino.- falamos eu, Sakura e Hinata. E Hinata?

- Hina, ele é seu melhor amigo!- eu falei risonha.

- Mas ele estava fedendo mesmo, oxe!

ºoº 

Eu devo ter cuspido na cruz. O que eu fiz para merecer isso, Buda?!  
Olhei para as três de novo.  
Afinadas, até, cantavam, Hina, Sakura e Ino, uma música que, confesso apenas para você, consciência, eu amo.

_"Hakuna Matata... É lindo dizer...__  
__Hakuna Matata... Sim, vai entender...__  
__Os seus problemas você deve esquecer!__  
__Isso é viver...__  
__É aprender...__  
__Hakuna Matata!"_

Comecei a rir mais ainda. Ninguém merece!

Mas senti a carruagem brecar, assim como elas, que pararam de cantar. 

Quando descemos, demos de cara com a grande escadaria que dava a Konoha. Já tinha uma multidão de estudantes lá, e um 'zum-zum-zum' alto.

-OI BAKAS!- um coro de Iwa _(homens e mulheres)_ foi a primeira coisa que ouvi direcionada a nós logo em seguida de quando nós descemos. Sendo as Realezas que somos, os cumprimentamos de volta.

Continuamos a nossa incansável caminhada em plena paz, até que...

BLOGHT!

Eu olhei para baixo.

É impressão minha uma bexiga rosa cheia de água bateu no meu pé?

Automaticamente, nós três olhamos para cima na pilastra esquerda, direção de onde veio a bexiga.

Konohamaru pareceu não ter percebido que acertou uma das Bakas, pois agora jogava mais bexigas em direção a um grupo de Iwas do segundo ano.

Mais uma bexiga veio em nossa direção, dessa vez acertando em cheio o rosto da Hina. Eu e Sakura gargalhamos da expressão da morena, e gargalhamos mais ainda quando uma bexiga acertou a saia do uniforme de Ino.

-KONOHAMARU!-gritaram as duas, furiosas, olhando para o coitado. Ele virou-se para a direção da voz, gargalhante. Mas ao perceber a cagadinha básica cometida, seu sorriso sumiu.

Quer dizer... Todo mundo sabe que o Konohamaru não... "Konohamaruzura" as Baka Girls e nem os Shinobis_(-o grupo dos meninos-)__  
_

-Ah, Deus da Bagunça, perdão, Bakas!- falou ele. Pulou da pilastra e correu em nossa direção. Carregava nas costas uma mochila com as bexigas cheias de água e coloridas.

-Ah, quer saber?- falou Hina. Ela pegou uma bexiga cor de cocô e jogou na cara da Saku-chan, que, detalhe mínimo, ainda gargalhava.

- Ora, sua...- ela pegou uma bexiga e tacou com força.

Preciso mesmo dizer o que se passava cinco minutos mais tarde nas enormes e famosas escadarias de Konoha? Um bando de retardados _(mas um bando MESMO, uma multidão!)_ JOGANDO ÁGUA UNS NOS OUTROS.

Até que vi Hinata parar e olhar para um ponto fixo no povão. Sua próxima vitima, é claro. Segui seu olhar.

Os Shinobis entraram na bagunça.

Hina (é claro!) jogou uma bexiga.

E ela acertou, em cheio, o rosto de Naruto.

Ele abriu os olhos, que caíram de imediato na Hinazinha que dava risadas e mais risadas, mais do encharcada.

-Você vai ver, sua morena safada!- falou ele sorrindo e entrando no meio da guerra. Atirou uma bexiga nela.

As vezes os bons reflexos da Hina me dão um ódio danado! E agora eles estão me dando muito ódio!

A morena simplesmente desviou da bexiga.

A bexiga "simplesmente" bateu na professora Tsunade, a profª. de Japonês.

Droga.

É hoje que a gente morre.

ºoº 

Isso é _frustrante_, sabe? Lá fora, no salão principal está tendo aquela muvuca toda de aluno procurando amigos bestas que se perdem ou lugares para se sentar, tenho certeza. Ou seja, nem a seleção dos primeiranistas começou. E aqui estamos, eu, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Hina, Ino, Sakura e Lee na sala da Tsunadezuskatcha, ouvindo a ladainha de sempre _(chega a ser __normal__ vir à sala dela)._

-... acertar o olho de alguém e a deixar cega!- falava ela vermelha, pois nunca a vi falar tanta coisa de uma vez só como ela fez agora! Ouvi Sakura bufar do meu lado, com certeza revirando os olhos, impaciente. Hina deu uma risadinha e sussurrou:

-Não foi isso que eu comprovei quando joguei a bexiga na cara do Dosu.

Dê-mos risadinhas.

-Mas é óbvio!- disse Neji. - Mesmo se jogarem uma pedra na cara do Múmia, ela se quebra, graças aquela espada que ele tem no lugar do nariz!---começamos a gargalhar.

- Posso saber o motivo da risada?- falou à professora que não percebera o que agente conversava, dando uma bronca no Lee.

- Bom...- começou Ino pegando ar.

- É que teve uma hora na guerra de água que a Hina aqui...-continuou Sakura sorrindo.

- SILÊNCIO!- disse a professora. Ué? Ela não pergunt... Ah, vá entender a mente dela em outro mundo. - vocês dois?- ela continuou olhando para mim e para Gaara em seguida. Ah, estava demorando... - No primeiro dia como monitores e não controlam seus amigos?

- Não vai acontecer de novo.- disse Gaara 100 sarcástico.

- Pode ter certeza.- eu falei fazendo "Sim" com a cabeça.

- Ótimo!- falou ela. - Pois da próxima vez que eles se comportarem como... Diabos – Da – Tasmânia – Na – Menstruação, vão me ver brava!

- Heeey!-falaram os quatro Shinobis.

-Nós não mestruamos!- falou um ofendido Neji.

- Me poupem!- disse a vice. Ela revirou os olhos, pedindo paciência. - Olha, é sorte de vocês que eu esteja apressada, pois tenho que pegar os alunos do primeiro ano para a seleção, então só vou avisar uma coisinha: detenção amanhã. Mandarei recados pela manhã, avisando o local e o horário. Agora vão, vão!

- Só isso?- disse Naruto surpreso. Realmente, antes ela dava um discurso de um dia _(lembro quando a Hina dormiu num deles!)_ e tirava miiil pontos do Ho...

---Por que, vocês querem mais?!---falou ela. UUUUUI. Nunca tive tanto medo dela! Ela tinha as narinas super abertas parecendo que o nariz dela era maior que o do Dosu _(que assombro!)_. Apontava pela porta com a mão direita e com os olhos esbugalhados e avermelhados.

E por ela saímos correndo.

_continua no próximo episodio_

O capitulo tava grande demais, ai dividi ele em 2 partes, acho que vou fazer assim com todos eles,

XP

Espero que continuem lendo :DD

PS.: respostas das reviews no prox. Cap.


	5. Cap2: Essas quarto parte 2

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pinguim :B-) _ Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu buda, estou comendo uvas!) –_comentários retardados dos personagens

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! seria o rei dos insetos... - falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap.2 – Essas quatro... (parte 2)

_Narrado por Mitsashi Tenten._

Num corredor deserto e pouco iluminado, com uma aparência de... Sei lá, úmido. É estranho, mas é isso ai na minha cabeça. Era ai nesse lugarzinho em que caminhávamos nada silenciosos. Bom, digamos que enquanto Ne-kun tentava dar investida em Hina, ela, para não ouvir as coisas puuuuras que ele dizia, cantava:

_"...Vinte e cinco elefantes incomodam muita gente!__  
__Vinte e seis elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam... "_

-Pelo amooor de meu belo Ofuda, Hyuuga Hinata, pára!- falou Sakura pela décima vez.

Sabe o que a morena fez? Respondeu ainda cantando no ritmo da músiquinha do primário:

- _Fala pra eeeele parar de dar investida! Porque senãããããão eu não vou para, não vou parar, não vou parar de cantaaaar!_

-Neji, pelo amor de Buda! - eu supliquei.

- Que que eu posso fazer se eu AMO essa morena?!-disse ele. Ah, nããão!

-VINTE E SETE ELEFANTES...

-Certo, eu paro!---disse o Shinobi.

- Graças a Deus!- falou Ino. Hina franziu o cenho, depois de parar de cantar.

-Está insinuado que eu canto mal?

-Não, ela está afirmando. -eu disse para todos rirem.

- Não liga Hin, você canta muito bem. - falou Neji sorrindo. OK, isso é uma SUPER verdade, mas irritar a Hinata é tão bom!

- Eu sabia que o amor era cego, mas não sabia que era surdo. - falou Saku-chan para rirmos mais ainda.

- Eu canto bem SIM!- falou Hinata batendo o pé no chão, parecendo uma criancinha, Como o Neji iria dizer: "Uff, coisa linda!". - E vocês nunca viram a Sakura cantando no chuveiro?

-Que que você ta falando! Você canta dormindo!- falou a rosinha para rirmos mais ainda.

- Depoooois vocês continuam a discussão de quem canta melhor, pois já chegamos na frente do salão.- disse Lee.- E eu estou com fome demais para ficar ouvindo vocês cantando a músiquinha do elefante.

- Quando você não está com fome, Lee?- eu falei na hora em que Naruto abria a porta do Salão.

Bom, não foi nada confortável o que aconteceu no outro segundo, e acho que só o Gaara concordam comigo, já que os outros amam chamar atenção.

Simplesmente TODO o salão olhou para a gente. E estávamos chamando mais atenção do que nos anos anteriores e nossas entradas triunfais, pois estávamos encharcados. E a escova de Ino se desfez. PUUUTZ!

É claro que Hinata, Sakura, Neji e Naruto já jogavam charme pra tudo que é coisa. Nós começamos a andar em direção a mesa da Ho.

-O que meus bravos companheiros Horinorianos faziam chegando tão tarde?- falou Sarutobi-sensei que também olhava para a gente, sorrindo divertido.

- Detenção.- falou Naruto como se fosse algo normal. Todos riram.

- Bem que estava tudo muito quieto.- falou a professora Kurenai.

- Claro, sem a matraca da Hinata, tudo é quieto!- disse Kisame para todos rirmos de novo. Depois que tudo se aquietou, Saru-sensei disse.

-Vamos começar a seleção, pois sim?

No mesmo instante, Tsu-chan entrou pela porta sendo seguida pelos primeiranistas que tremiam.

-Nós podíamos ter chegado depois dessa coisa.- falou Naruto e refirindo a seleção.

- Eu preciso ver, lembra?- disse Sakura para Naruto fazer uma cara de "AH é!". Hã?

A parte da seleção é acoisa mais chata do mundo!

Então, vamos pula-la, a sim, a Irmãzinha da Sakura que entrou este ano, e ela estava prestando atenção _(pela primeira vez na vida dela)_ para saber em que casa a irmãzinha ia sair. E o priminho mais novo irritante do Naruto também entrou, os dois pirralinhos caíram no Ho. E também a coisa fofinha da irmã mais nova de Hinata, a Hanabi, ela é muuuuuuuuuuuuuito fofinha, caiu no Ho, é claro, para honrar a família!

A seleção é simples, os aluninhos chegam alguns minutos antes da gente para fazer um teste de personalidade para saber em qual casa eles vão cair. é beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem chato ter que esperar alista gigante de alunos novos antes do jantar.

Depois do final da seleção, Saru-sensei se levantou.

-Uma única palavra: ATAQUEM!

Na hora, um delicioso banquete apareceu na nossa frente! Graças a Deus!

- Oh, jantar!- falou Leezusko olhando ternamente para uma coxa de galinha com purê de batata. Aff.

- Eu estou MORRENDO de fome!- falou Hinata.

- Morrendo?- falou Neji desesperado, soltando seu empadão na hora.

- Ah, você me entendeu.- ela disse sorrindo. Que liiindo!

- Oh, que susto.- ele disse pegando o empadão de frango de volta.

Continuamos conversando e comendo felizes e assim o tempo passou.

Logo vieram as sobremesas.

- Neji, me passa o sorvete.- falou Hinata.

-Só se você fazer você – sabe – o – que.- ele disse pegando o sorvete e o escondendo atrás das costas, o tirando do alcance da Hina. Ela sorriu.

- Eu já disse "por favor"!- ela respondeu.

- Não isso, Anjo!

- Eu me recuso a sair com você, okay? Me passa logo esse sorvete!

- Ah, vai, Hina! Pelo seu maravilhoso sorvete de creme!- falou Sakura para todos nós concordarmos rindo. Ela suspirou irritada.

- Manda o sorvete... _Agora_ Ou então não respondo pelos meus atos.

- Ah, moreninha, se seu ato for me agarrar, eu até te apoio!- ele disse para nós rirmos da cara da Hinata.

- Hyuuga Neji!---ela disse depois rindo conosco. Deu um tapinha de leve no ombro dele e pegou o pote de sorvete que ele lhe estendeu.

- Eu também quero, Hin. - disse Naruto olhando a morena que servia sorvete no seu prato. Ela sorriu marota.

- Você quer?- Oh, não. Ela pegou uma colher cheia de sorvete e a esparramou toda pela bochecha de Naruto. Ui delicia! 

Começamos a gargalhar olhando a cara que Naruto fez _(já perceberam como nós tiramos das caras dos nossos amigos?)._

-Sua morena malvada!- falou ele. Pegou um papel e limpou o rosto. Depois que terminou, Sakura falou:

- Peraí Naru, não saiu tudo.- ela, que estava na frente de Naruto, se apoiou na mesa e passou a mão na bochecha dele, para tirar um pouco do creme que havia lá.

Oh, meu Budazinho!

Uzumaki Naruto corou?! Ou seriam meus maravilhosos olhos chocolates que embaçaram?

Não. Ele corou mesmo ).

Ela voltou ao seu lugar.

- Ele corou...- disse Neji rindo, para nós o acompanharmos. Nada escapa dos olhos de Neji Ne-kun Nejizusko N Nej Nene Hyuuga.

Naquele momento a comida é tirada da nossa mesa _(por uma força misteriosa)_ da nossa mesa.

- NÃO! Meu sorvete...- disse Hinata. Mal lembrava ela que quando a comida era tirada, era sinal de que todo o salão estava em silêncio e que Sarutobi-sensei estava de pé.

Resultado: a frase dela foi ouvida por toda a Konoha.

Como se isso não fosse normal. Todo ano é a mesma coisa. Lembro no 2º ano quando ela gritou nesse mesmo momento "Minhas meias estão podres". Ela foi zoada pelos amigos até o finalzinho daquele semestre. Mas quem disse que a moreninha liga para que os outros falam?

-Ah, me perdoe, senhorita Hyuuga.- disse Sarutobi-sensei. Eeeeeita!

-Não perdôo!-ela disse fazendo biquinho. Eeeeeeeeeita!

- E se eu te der um pote de dois litros de sorvete de creme amanhã no almoço?- ele propôs _(pouco chantagista)._ Ela pensou um pouco e por fim disse, sorrindo, fazendo todos rir:

- Okay!

- Aos primeiranistas, bem vindos! Aos mais antigos, bom retorno! Gostaria de impor umas regras logo agora para vocês as fixarem nessas cabecinhas...

"A floresta que cerca nossa propriedade é terminantemente proibida para todos aqueles que não são dos times de lutas, caça e etc... Amanhã no horário do café serão entregues os horários de aulas de todos vocês. Os coordenadores, Kotetsu e Izumo, irão entrega-los. Fique em conhecimento de todos que as visitas a o Vilarejo de Konoha serão permitidas apenas para os alunos do terceiro ano em diante, estes ainda tendo a autorização dos pais."

"O horário em que vocês devem estar aqui, presentes nesse salão toda a manhã é 7:30 da manhã. Logo após a refeição, terá aula até 16:00 da tarde, com intervalo apenas para o almoço e as trocas de sala de aula. E... Ah, os testes dos times esportivos ocorrerão no final de semana. Quem – do 2º ano para cima – quiser participar dos testes, fale com os assistentes dos times que vocês desejam entrar.

-Procurem mais informações com os seus monitores, se quiserem fazer os testes.---continuou Sarutobi-chan. Ah, espero que ele não fale o que eu estou pensando que ele vai falar...-E, para encerrar a noite...-sabia! Todo o ano ele fala isso!-Que tal cantarmos o hino de Konoha?

As respostas foram bem variadas. Eu e Ino nos entreolhamos, rindo. Os Shinobis gritaram "BORA!" e se levantaram, para todos os seguirem. Hinata e Sakura gritaram "EBAAAAAA!" juntas, parecendo duas criancinhas bobocas. Kiba revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Bom...- falou o diretor. Ele fez gestos e uma melodia começou a tocar -Vamos lá!

E o que veio a seguir foi realmente cômico.

Varias vozes foram ouvidas cantando, afinadas e desafinadas, parecia uma suruba:

_Oh, Grandes mestres de koooonoha, __  
__ensine-nos algo de valor.__  
Mesmo quando estivermos velhos e cansados,_

_Nunca iremos esquecer  
A bela época em que éramos jovens bobos.  
__Nossas cabeças abertas__  
__De idéias interessantes__  
__Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar__  
__Moscas mortas e fios de cotão__  
__Nos ensine o que vale a pena__  
__Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos__  
__Faça o melhor e faremos o resto__  
__Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar "(-inspirado no hino de hogwarts, na verdade, inspirei muitas coisas neste colégio em Hogwarts XD-)_

Todos terminaram as músicas em tempos diferentes. E melodias completamente opostas umas das outras. No final, só sobraram quatro pessoas cantando: Neji, Naruto, Sakura e Hinata... Deuses! Eles são mesmo muito problemáticos, como diria o grande Shikamaru, um grande amigo nosso.

Após o ultimo deles terminar de cantar (adivinhem quem? Hinata, A Lerda!) palmas foram ouvidas (e adivinhem o que? Gritos da Ho!).

- Sei que digo isso muitas vezes, mas devo repetir: a música é uma mágica que transcende todas as que fazemos aqui.- falou Sarutobi pensativo. Realmente...- E agora, cama! Andando, vamos!

Ouvi o conhecido barulho de bancos se arrastando, mas continuei sentada. Sei lá, esse ano a chegada foi tão rápida!Nos anos anteriores eram um pé no saco, parecia que essa porcaria não ia acabar nunca! Alias...

-Hey, Tenten, vai deixar para mim toda a responsabilidade de levar os alunos para a torre?

Olhei para cima. Gaara, já de pé, me olhava sorrindo levemente. O cabelo dele estava um pouco bagunçado e ele tinha uma expressão tão doce! Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Isso foi tão fofo! Eu peguei a mão dele sorrindo.

-Foi mal, gaa-kun. Obrigada.- eu disse quando ele me levantou.

-ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO!- gritei, mas fez pouco efeito. Até que Gaara deu um alto assovio, chamando a atenção deles. Eu agradeci sorrindo.

-Nós vamos com vocês. -falou Naruto. Ele, Neji, Ino, Lee e Kiba andavam ao nosso lado. As vezes eu e Gaara alertávamos coisas como "não se separem do grupo, o lugar é muito grande e podem se perder" ou "Falta um degrau...". Até que em um momento Kiba falou:

-Não está tudo muito quieto por aqui?

Nós sete paramos, fazendo que os assustados primeiranistas nos imitarem. Então eu saquei.

-Hinata e Sakura.

- Onde elas estão?- falou Neji.

- Elas disseram que iam confirmar um boato.- falou Ino.

- Hmmmm...- nos dissemos Continuamos a andar até darmos de cara com a entrada do salão da nossa casinha querida, Ho.

-Hm... Monitora? O que é Hinata e Sakura?- falou uma das primeiranistas. Dei uma risadinha.

- Duas retardadas que vocês vão ouvir falar muito!- eu disse.

- Vamos entrar? -falou Remo empurando a "pedra" e nós entrarmos pelo portão que abriu. – para entrar vocês tem que apertar essa pedra vermelha aqui – ele apontou para uma pedra vermelha, explicando para os primeiranistas.

Neji foi o primeiro a entrar e foi seguido pelos outros. Eu e Gaara fomos os últimos a entrar.

Ouvimos uma risada _muito_ conhecida do sofá. Olhamos para ele.

Eu sabia. Confirmar boatos, essa é boa...

As duas capetinhas estavam pulando em cima do sofá, gargalhando. As duas faziam uma guerra de almofadas, e havia pena para tudo o que é lado _(principalmente nos cabelos lisos delas)._

-Confirmar boatos, hã?- falou Kiba divertido.

Os primeiranistas começaram a rir quando Hinata, que estava a meio caminho de bater com uma almofadinha na barriga de Sakura, parou ao nos ver. Em conseqüência, Sakura não havia nos visto e jogou com tudo uma almofada ENORME na cabeça da morena.

-HEAD SHOT!-gritou à rosinha sorrindo e fazendo uma dançinha da vitória. Olhei para o lado rindo e vi Naruto cantando:

-CHÃO, CHÃO, CHÃO, CHÃO – CHÃO – CHÃO!

Mas que olhar foi esse, Naruto? Ele olhava para a rosinha como se fosse um leão prestes a dar o bote na vítima _(uuui!)_! Ele sorria e foi chegando perto de Sakura.

-Ninguém ganha de Haruno Sakura, A GRANDE!-falou ela dando um pulo em direção a Naruto. Ele a pegou no colo.

-Grande? Sakura, você mede 1,65!- ele disse sarcástico.

-Ah, você entendeu!-falou ela o abraçando.

-VOCÊ NOCAUTEOU A HINATA!

Putz grila, agora lascou-se. Olhei para a cena.

Hinata, graças a... hm... "potencia" do ataque de Sakura, caiu deitada no sofá. E agora ela gritava desesperada:

-ESTOU MORRENDO! MORREEEENDO!!!

Dramática.

Neji estava ao lado dela e visivelmente preocupado. Ah, o amor é mesmo cego!

-Que nocautear que nada, Ne!- falou Sakura. Enquanto Naruto andava em direção aos dois, com ela no colo. -Ela é dramática, quer ver?- ela, estando uma vez próxima o suficiente da morena, deu um tapa forte no ombro dela. Hinata parou de gritar na hora _("ADEUS, MUNDO CRUEEEL!")_, olhou para Sakura e gritou:

-VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA?! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA BATER EM HYUUGA HINATA?!

-Viu como a morena peituda é a Hinata?- falou um dos primeiranistas para outro, me fazendo rir mais ainda.

-Quer dizer que era tudo fingimento, Hin?- falou Naruto dramaticamente _(leia-se mentirosamente)_ indignado.

- Quer dizer... QUE DOR NA FACE! EU ESTOU APODRECENDO! SINTO QUE VOU TER UM DERRAME!

- Sabia.---eu disse.- Tudo vindo da famosa dramatização dos Hyuuga.

-...ATÉ MEU CORAÇÃO ESTÁ DORMINDO, EU SINTO ELE FORMIGAR...

-Isso, Hin, é vontade de peidar.- falou Naruto.

-Como vocês chegaram aqui antes da gente? - falou Gaara.

- Nova passagem secreta. Ouvimos boato na Mizu e viemos confirmar.- falou Sakura.

- NOVA PASSAGEM?!- gritaram Neji e Naruto.

Ih... Ela falou demais, como sempre.

Naruto deixou Sakura cair do seu colo, e ela caiu em cima de Hinata no sofá _("PRONTO AGORA EU MORRO DE VEZ! TÁ CHOVENDO ELEFANTES!" "CALA A BOCA LILY!")_. Ele e Neji estavam com a feição surpresa.

-É, segundo o Morino, os zeladores tiveram a esperança de que as duas capetas não descobrissem uma de suas passagens uma vez na vida e fez outra.---explicou Sakura saindo de cima de Hinata.

-... E AGORA A SAKURA CAI EM CIMA... Hey... Cadê? Vocês não estão vendo que eu estou morrendo?-falou Hinata ao ver que a atenção saiu dela.

-E aonde fica?-falou Neji desesperado.

-Hello?---falou Hinata.-Minha magnífica face foi bombardeada por uma almofada assassina!

-Ah... Calma, baixinha...- falou Neji se ajoelhando do lado dela. Era engraçado ver a duvida estampada na cara do Hyuugazinho. Ele não sabia se queria ficar com Hinata que estava necessitada ou se ficava e ouvia Sakura explicar a localização da passagem.

-...e no quadro ao lado do "Jack, o Grande", você empurra a parede...-falava Sakura.

-Como, Sakura?-falou Neji se levantando em direção a rosinha.

-HYUUGA!-gritou a morena.

Bom, vendo que a discução ia ser grande, me virei para os pequenininhos.

- Bom, a direita temos o dormitório feminino. A esquerda, o masculino.-falei.

-Fique avisado para os homenzinhos com hormônios em excesso que homens não conseguem...---começou Gaara.

-...PRESTA ATENÇÃO QUE EU NÃO VOU EXPLICAR DE NOVO, NEJI!- gritou Sakura lá de trás.

Fechei meus olhos, implorando paciência para todos os Deuses que lembrava os nomes. Abri-os pacientemente.

- ...subir nos dormitórios femininos.- continuou Gaara, no mesmo estado que eu.

-Amanhã serão entregues...- eu comecei, mas adivinha?

-NEJI, SOLTA A MINHA SAIAAAAA!- gritou Ino.

Rrrr, essas três...

-...os horários de aula.- eu continuei rangendo os dentes.

- E lembrem-se, a pedra vermelha... -começou Gaara.

-QUEM FOI?! QUEM FOI O BOIOLA INFELIZ QUE FEZ ISSO?!- gritou Hinata.

-Hã... Fui eu, moreninha.- falou James.

RRR... O CÚMULO.

Me virei de um impulso, e puxei meu estilingue de estimação do bolso com uma pedra :

-FIQUEM QUIETOS!

A almofada que estava no ar _(com certeza fora arremessada pelos instintos assassinos da Hinata contra o pobre Neji [-que agora estava com as mãos nos cabelos, como se tentasse os arrancar e uma feição de desespero-)_ foi acertada em cheio pela minha pedrinha.

Pura cagada, okay? Eu queria acertar o lustre.

- Bela virada, Tenten.- falou Remo aliviado, como eu.

Virei-me para os primeiranistas que estava com uma cara de pavor, como se esperassem ser atacados por uma franco-atiradora bêbada. E adivinhem quem é ela? Opa, eu!

-Vocês podem subir. Uma boa noite a todos.

Eles começaram a subir as escadas conversando entre si.

Me virei para eles.

Putz.

-...GASTANDO TODA A MINHA SALIVA RARA E VOCÊ QUERENDO FAZER MASSAGEM NO TRASEIRO DA HINATA!-gritava Sakura.

-...VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA TENTAR POR A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA?!-gritava Hinata

-...ME PUXANDO PELA SAIA PRA SE PROTEJER DO TAPA QUE A HINATA QUERIA TE DAR!---falou Ino.

Poxa, assim eu nem preciso brigar com eles!

O coitado do Neji era encurralado num canto tendo a frente dele as três citadas gritando e dando bronca. Dando bronca? Nossa, é tão estranho vê-las fazendo isso!

-E ai, Neji, cadê seu talento com as mulheres, seu "boiola infeliz"?-falou Naruto rindo ao lado de Kiba, Gaara e Lee.

-E VOCÊ CALA A BOCA!-gritaram elas se virando para Naruto que se encolheu.

-Você!-falou Hinata dando um tapa no ombro de Neji.-Em vez de me ajudar, fica ouvindo de uma passagem que é pequena e fede!

-Fede?-falou Naruto.

-E como.-disse Angel.

-Por que, baixinha? Você vai me mostrar ela sozinha?-disse Neji a encurralando na parede, após inverter as posições.

-O... O QUE? NEJI, SAI!-falou ela.

-Ah, Hina, agente pode ficar aqui fazendo...

Mas o que os dois estavam fazendo na mente perversa de Neji, eu nunca fiquei sabendo, pois foi abafado por um grito.

-AAAAAH! Seu idiota, me devolve meu espelho!-gritou Ino se referindo a Kiba.

-Eu não.-ele disse e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino, e Ino foi atrás dele.

-NARUTO!-gritou Sakura gargalhando com algo que o Shinobi Naruto falou. E com certeza, algo pervertido.

-O que, falei besteira?-ele disse.

Bom, como já era esperado, dois gritos masculinos foram ouvidos.

O primeiro vinha lá de cima, e reconheci ser de Kiba.

---... Sua... Bonequixa... Filha da... ---mas parece que ele não teve forças para continuar. E vi Ino descendo as escadas, vitoriosa, com o espelho nas mãos.

O segundo grito veio de um certo canto que estavam um Shinobi e uma Baka. Bom, agora estava um Neji ajoelhado e uma Hinata satisfeita pelo resultado de sua possível joelhada.

---Uuuuuui.---falou Naruto.---Ainda bem que eu sou amigo de vocês quatro, não é mesmo? Senão estaria me contorcendo que nem o Nej ali...

---É... N... Neeeeji...---ele disse gemendo.

Ah, essas três...

Itau agradeçe por lerem :B

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**AnnaKawaii**Valeu. Que bom que gostou da Hina-chan -

Espero que continue lendo a fic! Tem muito mais coisa por vir, e muitas retardadices!

**Uchiha Danii-chan** uhasuahusuashuas, quem sabeeee eu faço ele volta, pra passar as férias de natal com os amigos?

Neeeeeeeee, XD então você não vai gostar muito da fic, a sakura faz uma parte importantezinha na fis, mais beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem longe do Sasuke

Continue lendo! o/

**haru-e-k**Valeu! \o/\o/\o/

Brigadinha, eu amei a Hinata com essa personalidade.

Neji/Hina rula eé/

Coooooooooooooooooooom certeza que a Tenten se arranja!

Bom.. não sei se vai ter gaa/lee, leia e descubra!

Mwahohohohohoho, sou má!

**Ariadne McLower: **

UHASUAHUSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHA, isso realmente me aconteceu e o do "A gente vai abusar de Hinata" é originalmente " A gente vai abusar de Cherry"

XD

Ainda bem que gostou!

Mwahohohoho, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, meu Neji toca gitarra

Olha, o Neji não tá a venda, se eu vender ele, a Hinata de mata / mais se você quiser tem o Kankurou.

Continue lendo e você vai rir "pra dedel" como diria Hinata.

**FeH-Chan**NEJI/HINA 4EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

UASHUASHUHSAS, você conseguiu perceber? Siiiim vai ser Kiba/Ino.

Mas, o resto dos casai... não falo! Vocês tem que descobrir!

Review gigante e tosca 0

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mimimi.. não posso falar se vai ser Gaa/lee ;-;

Bai bai :

**Kyu Uchiha:** Só por que eu sou uma ficwriter muito boazinha, eu TALVEZ faça ele voltar, pra passar as férias de natal junto com o bando de retardados.

Bom, os casais vocês vão ter que descobrir, não vou falar pra ninguém quais vão ser. Só quando a pessoa der o palpite certo sobre os casais, talvez eu fale quais são.

Huhuhhuuu, com certeza que o meu Ita-kun do coração vai aparecer 0

**Marih-chann** Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

\o/

Neji/Hina é a perfeição…

Yaoi com certeza tem! Mais ao vou falar quais casais são!

Mwahohohohohoho X3 maldade na veia!

É verdade, por isso que criei esta fic, pra mudar um pouco do jeito da Hinata! \o/\o/\o/

TALVEZ o Sasuke apareça, não conte muito com isso!

Continue lendooo :

**Uchiha Mandy Lua** brigada, mudei sim, achei que seria legal ela mudada pra variar sem a gagueira dela!

Bom, ela tá meio malvada com o Neji no comeo, mais daqui a pouco o coraçãozinho dessa baka-chan muda e ela passa a ver ele de um modo diferente!

NÃO vai ter sasu/naru, pois o sasuke está beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem longe daqui, e não pretendo trazer ele de volta,por muito tempo.Talvez só pra passar as férias de natal e dar uns coselhos pro pessoal...

Mais nada alem disso!

Tadinho dele, mais pode deixar, sem biscoitos itachi!(dá tapão na mão do itachi que tava tentando assaltar o pote de bsicoitos)

Itachi: çç

o/

-BAI BAI MINNA-SAN! VEJO VOCÊS NO PROX. CAPITULOOOOrebola :B


	6. Cap3: Má sensação

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap.3: Má sensação

_Narrado por Sabakku no Gaara_

-Velho. -falou Lee tão "paciente" como eu. - Agente tem que acordar eles logo.

-É... Tenho uma idéia. -falei. –Lee-kun, vai lá buscar a Saku-chan e a Hina-ele concordou e saiu do dormitório.

Bom... Segunda–Feira de manhã, primeiro dia de aula e adivinhem? Naruto e Neji roncando _(okay, eles não roncam, é uma maneira de dizer que estão dormindo profundamente demais)._

Abri o cortinado da cama de Neji e o sol pegou na cara dele.

-Nããããão... Hinaaa, ainda dá tempo de continuar... -Ixi! Ele sorria bobo. Aff, ninguém merece os apaixonados. Esse não acorda nem a pau tendo pesadelos, imagina sonhando com a Baka favorita dele! Abri o cortinado do Naruto.

-Me deixa em paz, luuuuz... -falou ele tapando a cara com o travesseiro. Ah, eu esqueci! Ele é pior que o Neji _(estou sendo irônico)._

-Cheguei, Gaara. -falou Lee entrando no dormitório e trazendo as levadinhas.

-Valeu... Bom, amores... -eu comecei, mas Sakura me interrompeu:

-É para acordar o Naruto?

-É. -eu falei sorrindo ao ver o sorriso maroto na carinha linda dela.

-Ótimo.

Ela correu (literalmente, ela voou!) e pulou com tudo na cama de Naruto.

Passaram-se uns dois segundos de total silêncio, todos nós olhando para a cama de Naruto, que agora estava envolta pelo cortinado, até que... 

-AAARGHT!

Nossa, esse grito foi até assustador!

-AAAH!-ouviu-se Sakura gritando lá de dentro, meio risonha.

-SAKUUU! Isso NÃO é meu pé!

-EU NÃO ESTOU VENDO NADA! VOCÊ ME CEGOU, NARU!

Nós do lado de fora olhávamos aquela suruba. Para quebrar o silencio constrangedor, falei:

-Ah... Hina, Você pode acordar o Neji pra gente?

-Uhum...

Ela caminhou até a cama dele, que já tinha os cortinados abertos. Sentou-se na beira da cama dele.

-Neji?-ela disse receosa.

-Hinata... -ele sussurrou com certo _prazer_. Ela corou.

-Neji, anda, a gente tem que...

Mas quem disse que ele a deixou terminar?

Abriu os olhos, sorrindo marotamente, a pegou pela cintura e se deitou em cima dela.

-Bom dia, baixinha!-disse ele completamente alegre, com seu rosto muito próximo ao dela.

-NEJI! Saia de cima de mim AGORA!-ela disse soltando fogo pelas ventas. 

-Ah, Anjo... Eu poderia te beijar agora... -ele disse meio que SUPER meloso, passando a mão no rosto dela. Ela deve ter ficado... Sei lá, insegura, pois começou a apertar os braços de James. Ele deu uma risadinha e disse:

-Mas não vou, já que você não quer...

Ele saiu de cima dela, se levantando da cama e abrindo caminho para ela sair.

-Bom...-comecei rindo.-E eles dois?-apontei para a cama da raposa-mongol do Naruto.

-Ah, deixe-os ai.-falou Hinata. Ela já havia se levantado, e passava a mão na saia, tentando... Desamassar?- Eles sabem se...

-AAAAH!-gritou Sakura.

-... Virar. -terminou a morena a espantada.

-Neji, se arruma que nós estamos no Salão, okay? Meu estômago está falando "Hey, garotão? Dá pra ir logo antes que eu de uma vira-volta e cometa um homicídio?"-falou Lee para nós rirmos.

-E você, Hina? Vai ficar aqui para me ajudar a me trocar?-perguntou Neji, safadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinho.  
Ela revirou os olhos sorrindo _(SORRINDO!)_ e saiu, não sem antes dar uma jogada no cabelo dela _(como sempre faz.)._

-Vão indo, eu vou...

-AAAH! NARUTO... CÓCEGAS!

-... Tentar me arrumar. -continuou Neji, sorrindo.

Nós concordamos e fomos para o Salão Principal. Vi que Tenten, Ino e Hinata se sentaram no meio da mesa _(o lugar Real das Pimentas)_, cercadas por várias amigas e amigos rindo, se tornando atenção de metade do Salão. Não deu nem cinco minutos e Neji apareceu com os cabelos bagunçados e a gravata em volta do pescoço, fazendo as meninas olharem para ele e suspirarem _(que gaaay)._ Falando em gay.. cadê o Kiba?... deve ter se enfiado na floresta novamente...

-Naruto e Sakura pararam com a poluição sonora?-perguntou Lee, enquanto comia torradas, fazendo que pedacinhos de não – sei – o – que voassem na minha cara. Eca!

-Que nada, só piorou. -ele respondeu.

-HYUUGA NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Nós três olhamos para o meio da mesa. Ino, Hinata e Tenten nos olhavam sorrindo.

-O QUE?-gritou Neji de volta.

-CADÊ A SAKURA?-gritou Tenten.

-FAZENDO ORGIA!

Uma torrada lambuzada de geléia azul _(sabor tuti – fruti. É bom)_ voou e acertou a testa de Neji _(já disseram aqui que a mira dela é muito boa?)._

-É SÉRIO!- ele gritou indignado, porém rindo.

Uma segunda torrada, dessa vez com geléia rosa_(morango, huuuuuuuuuum_) , voou para cá. Neji se desviou e acertou a orelha do Lee-kun. A morena se sentou enquanto as outras riam.

-Será que é verdade?-ouvi Ino perguntar. Hm... 

No mesmo momento, o Kiba entrava no salão, todo sujo de lama, com o Akamaru no ombro... não falei que ele tinha ido pra floresta... sinceridade, as vezes acho que ele é meio animal...

ºoº 

_**...No dormitório masculino**_

_-AIÊÊ!___

_-Ah, foi mal Sakura. -falou Naruto.___

_-Não foi mal, foi péssimo!-ela disse estressada. Levantou-se, ficando de pé em cima da cama do Shinobi. Esse então, tendo uma visão completa da Bakinha pela primeira vez no dia, não pode deixar de sorrir maroto.___

_Ela usava com a camisa branca do uniforme amarrada um pouco acima do umbigo, mostrando sua barriguinha perfeita. Sua gravata estava amarrada devidamente, porém um pouco frouxa. Sua saia era mais curta que a do uniforme normal. Usava uma bota que ia até a metade da canela e era, como sempre, preta, de bico e salto alto. Seus lisos cabelos estavam soltos menos duas mechas acima das orelhas, que estavam presas atrás da cabeça. E usava uma tiara que lembrava uma mini-coroa. Ao ver o sorriso de Naruto, colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para ele maliciosa. Ela, de pé na cama dele, e ele deitado aos seus pés.___

_-Que sorriso é esse, Uzumaki-san?-ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.___

_-Nem te conto Haruno-san...-ele disse se levantando, ficando frente – a frente com ela. Essa, que antes tinha que olhar para baixo para falar com ele, agora olhava para cima, pois ele era bem maior que ela. A mente brincalhona de Naruto começou a trabalhar. Muito bem, diga-se de passagem...___

_Ele estava só com um samba – canção preta. Mostrando seu corpo "ultra – mega – jeta – ponga – gostoso", como dirá Sakura daqui uns dois capítulos. Os cabelos loiros totalmente bagunçados... Dando um ar selvagem. Seus olhos agora estavam azuis claros e brilhavam mais que nunca. E Sakura sabia que os olhos dela brilharam mais que os deles quando seu olhar caiu sobre o abdômen de seu amigo. Completamente definido.___

_Ao perceber os olhos de Sakura ficarem mais verdes que nunca, Naruto sorriu ainda mais.___

_-Ah, corta essa, Uzumaki Kyuubi Naruto!-ela disse.___

_-"Corta essa" você, Haruno Takamishi Inoe Sakura!---ele falou para em seguida ela dar um tremelique e fechou a cara.___

_-Nunca mais fale meu nome completo, Naruto!-ela falou.___

_-E eu já te disse para não falar meu nome do meio!-ele disse enquanto descia da cama e ficava na frente dela.___

_-Oras, qual é o problema com "Kyuubi"? Eu acho lindo. -ela disse enquanto Naruto a pegava pela cintura para ajudá-la a descer da cama. Ela se sentou na beirada dela depois.___

_-É simplesmente HORRÍVEL, Saku-chan. -ele disse.___

_Um pesado silencio reinou o dormitório enquanto Naruto ia para o guarda-roupa, colocar o uniforme. Depois de um tempo, Naruto disse, após colocar a camisa e arregaçar suas mangas.___

_-Sabe o que eu lembrei agora, Sakura?___

_-O que?-ela disse se olhando no espelho, arrumando os cabelos.___

_-Do seu apelido.___

_-Ué? É "Saku-chan".___

_-Não. É "chibi-cereja".(-que BRE-GA!)___

_Ela começou a ter um acesso de tosse, enquanto os dois saiam do salão da Ho, para ele começar a rir.___

_-Pelo amor de Buda, Kyuubi, se você falar esse apelido de novo...___

_-Por quê?-ele disse. Os dois já nos corredores.___

_-Porque é RIDSÍCXULO!-ela disse.___

_-Ué, você gostava dele. -ele disse enquanto abria as portas do salão._

_**De volta ao salão principal...**_

-EU TINHA SÓ SETE ANOS!-olhei para a porta do salão, como vários. Ixi! Sakura que gritou isso?

-IHHH...-gritou todo o salão olhando para os dois. Nunca vi Sakura corar tanto e Naruto tão gargalhante. Sakura deu um sorriso para todos e se sentou com as meninas, que riam dela.

Fiquei olhando para elas. Sakura falou alguma coisa e Hinata se virou para nós, para começar com a gritaria diária:

-SHINOBIS!-a morena gritou.

-O QUE?-eu gritei.

-VENHAM PARA CÁ!-gritou Tenten.

-COM CERTEZA!-falou Neji correndo. Depois de abrirem espaço para nós, ficou assim: num banco, Lee, depois Neji , eu e Tenten. No banco das frente, Hinata na frente de Neji, Naruto na minha frente, Sakura na frente de Lee, Ino na frente de Tenten e Kiba do lado dela.

No outro momento, Tsunade-baa-san chegou perto de nós.

-NÃO FIZ NADA!- gritaram Neji e Naruto levantando as mãos, como se rendessem de algo.

-Dessa vez eu vim apenas entregar os horários, senhores.-falou a vice diretora. Será que eu vi a sombra de um sorriso no rosto dela ou foi impressão?

Dou um yen pra quem adivinhar a resposta _(acham mesmo que eu ia dar mais que isso para uma resposta tão óbvia?)._

Ela nos entregou os horários e deu as costas.

No papel havia uma tabela com quatro colunas: a primeira mostrava os horários em que se começavam as aulas;a segunda mostrava qual seria a aula; a terceira, o professor e a quarta, a Casa da escola que seria sua parceira.

Todos nós olhamos para nossas listinhas vermelhas-gays, bom... essa COM CERTEZA iria ser uma segunda daquelas...

-Oh, cara, essa é a pior segunda-feira que já tivemos!-falou Ino.Ela leu a minha mente linda e maravilhosamente esperta.

-Pois éééé... -falou Hinata.-Tem química, com o hermafrodita...

-Biologia...com a mulher-airbag -falou Sakura.

-Mizurinos... -falaram Neji e Naruto.

-Okay.-eu disse ao ver que eles quatro iam continuar com a lista que, vindo da cabeça deles, não é nada curtinha.

-Mas começar o ano com História ? Não é pra qualquer um. Kakashi ADORA nos torturar-falou a Barbie de Konoha _(não é a Ino não! É a Hinata!)_.

-Nós não podemos dormir!-falaram Neji e Kiba juntos.

-Hey, pelo menos ele é legal... sabe ensinar bem... – falou Tenten sabiamente, sim, Kakashi-espantalho era um ótimo professor...

Novamente, mais uma discusão entra Sakura e naruto, desta vez,,, acho que foi por causa de uma torrada com geléia que o Naruto "assaltou" dela.

-Como você OUSA?!-mas Naruto começou a gargalhar e se levantou também, dando um abraço nela, após falar "É, brincadeira, sua gulosa...você não está gorda". A amizade deles me comove...

-Os horários são todos iguais?- perguntou Tenten. Olhei para ela. Usava seus belos cabelos chocolates presos em seus boles coques, ela me lembra pandas, eu gosto de pandas... e o uniforme impecável. Maravilhosamente linda. Eu podia sair com ela um dia desses...

-Siiiiim!-gritou Hinata como uma criancinha faz. Nós rimos. Já perceberam que é a moreninha que trás alegria pra esse castelo?

-E então, baixinha...-Neji...ah, tava demoraaando para ele começar! E eu ainda tive a burrice de pensar se ele havia desistido!-Quer sair comigo?

-Não.-ela disse indiferente.

O primeiro sinal tocou. Quer dizer, não era bem um sinal. Havia um relógio enorme em uma das torres. Sempre que uma aula acaba/começa, o relógio toca. A Hinata vive dizendo que essa musiquinha do relógio lembra a avo dela. Eu perguntei para ela o por que, e ela respondeu "por que ela tem um relógio cucu que faz o mesmo barulho, e o relógio é bizonho, tenho medo dele".

Ah, eu ADORO essa anãzinha!

Não mais que o Neji, é claro.

Bem, foi a algazarra de sempre _(que saudade!)._Os alunos se levantaram quase todos ao mesmo tempo. História com a Ywa... É, sem problemas.

Em menos de dez minutos nós estávamos na sala de aula. As Baka Girls se sentaram com a gente. Tenten com a Hinata _(que novidade)_, Sakura com a Ino _(oooooh)_, Naruto com o Neji _(outra novidade)_ e eu com o Lee _(dia novo, não?)_. Todos nós no famoso fundão, perto. O Kiba, como não é da tuuurma, turma, foi se senta com um amigo dele, acho que o nome dele é Shino... ou algo assim.

Depois que todos se sentaram, o professor Kakashi chegou 10 minutos atrasado, como sempre.

-Olá, alunos…Um bom dia a todos.- ele disse animadinho.

-ESTÁ ATRASADO.-Metade da sala gritou, inconformada com a demora do ser-espantalho.

Os olhos de Kakashi caíram na nossa... Hm... "Panelinha". Nem preciso dizer que aquele sorrisinho saiu do rosto dele na hora, né?

-Êêêê... ---ele disse. Droga. -Êêêê... Vocês oito, podem se separar. -na hora nós oito colocamos um livro na frente do rosto, para nos escondermos. Método nº 4 de se esconder. Ok, eu acabei de inventar isso, mas soa legal, né?---Vocês mesmo! Hyuuga Hinata, troque de lugar com o senhor Nara Shikamaru.

-O QUEEEE?!-ela gritou tirando o livro da cara. Todos nós tiramos, na verdade, para ver quem seria sua nova dupla. Ninguém menos que Yakushi Kabuto.

Opa.

Nem preciso dizer que um certo shinobi que guarda um imenso ódio de Yakushi Kabuto se levantou e se sentou lá, murmurando um "Eu vou no lugar dela". Como diria o grande filósofo...

Pois é pois éééé.

-Obrigada, Naru-chan.-disse Hinata enquanto ele passava na frente dela. Ele apenas lhe sorriu e se dirigiu a deu lugar, trocando um olhar assassino com Kabuto.

-Mas mesmo assim, você não me escapa, Hinata.-falou o professor.-Troque de lugar com o senhor Higushy.

Hinata olhou para onde o colega de classe estava sentado, assim como todos na sala: primeira fileira, na frente da mesa do professor.

É claaaro que vocês não sabem do histórico escolar da baixinha, mas nunca _(eu repito: NUNCA!)_ Hyuuga Hinata se sentou na primeira fileira de uma sala de aula.

Bom. Eu percebi que Hina começou a entrar em um estado de choque e a respirar alto, como se estivesse faltando oxigênio.

Ela vai explodir!

-Ham...-falou Tenten, que estava do lado dela _(já mencionei que ela está linda?)_-Estado de choque...

-Ah, sem problemas.-falou Sakura. Hm? Ela, que estava sentada no banco de trás do da Hinata, se levantou, ficou do lado da morena e disse, virada para todos presentes na sala _(coisa boa não vai dar)_:-Quando Hyuuga Hinata entrar em estado de choque, é só você fazer isso. Mas vou avisando, deve ser bem corajoso.-ela se virou para a morena que ainda tinha o olhar fixo em um ponto e lhe deu um mega tapa no rosto. Cara, doeu até em mim.

-Nooooooossa...-falaram todos da sala. Hinata praticamente cambaleou e acordou de vez. Olhou para Sakura completamente vermelha a rosinha já estava escondida atrás de algum menino _(que a autora nem se deu trabalho do colocar o nome)_.

-Sua vaquinha coitada!-gritou a Hyuuga se levantando.

-Foi a Ino!-gritou a rosinha.

-O QUE?!-falou Ino.

-Professor.---falou Hinata mais calma. Até sorria cinicamente, a coitada!-O senhor não está entendendo. Eu, euzinha, não posso sentar na _primeira_ fileira.

-Não apenas pode como vai!-ele disse sorrindo por debaixo da mascara _(por que esse espantalho usa mascara?)_.

Hinata se levantou do seu lugar, derrotada, jogou a mochila-carteiro no ombro e foi para seu maravilhoso lugar;

Depois que estava segura, Sakura saiu de trás de seu escudo humano e foi em direção ao seu lugar, mas antes de ao menos se sentar, adivinhem?

-Senhorita Haruno, troque de lugar com o senhor Hyuuga.

-Droguitcha. -ela disse. Ah, droguitcha é invenção da Hinata também...

Os dois trocaram, para ela se mudar para o outro canto da sala.

-Bom...-falou o professor.-O senhor Hyuuga vai trocar de lugar com a senhorita Mahou.-James foi para o meio da sala _(nada bom...)_.-E agora que vocês estão separados, podemos ter uma aula em paz! Página 74...

ºoº 

_Meia Hora Depois_

-...e a revolta foi realmente importante...-continuava ele entediado, assim como nos, os adorados aluninhos retardados. Está me dando tontura.

Dei uma olhada básica na sala _(só pra descontrair, né?)._

Ino tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e olhava para o nada, mais perdida que tudo. Tenten copiava o que o professor falava, Sakura e Hinata simplesmente não calavam a boca, cada qual falando com sua respectiva dupla. Naruto e Neji conversavam _(mesmo que os dois estejam um longe do outro)._ Mas até que...

Naruto parou de falar com Neji. Olhou malicioso para a moreninha láááá na frente _(que agora ria_) e fez uma bolinha de papel e a arremessou em direção a morena.

A bolinha acertou a cabeça dela. Ela parou de falar e olhou para a bolinha de papel _(que jazia no chão da sala de aula)._

Seus olhos buscaram primeiramente por Sakura. A rosinha ainda conversava com sua dupla e parecia nem saber que uma bola acertou sua melhor amiga. Depois seus olhos buscaram Neji: ele fazia uma careta para Lee, que ria que nem bobo. Depois ela _me_ encarou. Eu dei uma risada e apontei para o verdadeiro "criminoso".

Quando os olhos de Naruto e Hinata se encontraram, ele soltou um de seus sorrisos sacanas.

Cara de pau.

-Me aguarde.-ela sussurrou. Virou-se para a sua parceira.

Bom... Agora, voltando a prestar atenção na aula.

_"E assim ele formou o priorado de sião, para proteger o segredo verdadeiro do..."_

-Hey, Gaara, você ta copiando?-olhei para o lado. Aff.

-É o que parece, né, Lee?-eu disse.

-Ah, bom, então eu não vou copiar mais.-ele disse guardando a caneta. Revirei meus olhos.

_"...eles eram os cavaleiros templários com a missão de proteger a..."_

Que barulho é esse?

_"...sua tumba foi descoberta em..."_

Parece... Plástico sendo amassado...?

_"...eles construíram varias igrejas ao redor da Europa..."_

Chega. Com esse barulho é impossível copiar alguma coisa!

Olhei para Lee _(o som parecia vir dele)._

Ah, tinha que ser.

O barulho de plástico era quando Lee colocava a mão dentro de um pacote que estava na sua mão para enfiar uma bolacha goela a baixo. Bolacha, exato. Um pacote, ainda. Ah, prefiro biscoito... não tem aquele recheio enjoativo...

-Lee!-eu falei.

-O pxofô noai nem peistá tençãoemo.-ele disse com a boca cheia de bolacha. Eca.

-Santa higiene.-eu disse.

-Lee!-falou Sakura.

Eu e ele olhamos para trás.

-Pode me dar este pacote!- ela falou estendendo a mão, esperando ele dar a ela.

-Mas Saku-chan...

-Ou considere-se um homem morto!-ela completou com uma cara que realmente me dá medo, até em mim!.

Lee hesitou um pouco, mas no fim, acabou dando a bolacha para ela. Essa, sorrindo vitoriosa, enfiou uma bolacha na boca.

-Sakuuuuuura, eu também quero!

-Cala a boca, Naru-chan! Você ta do outro lado da sala!-sussurrou ela comendo outra.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela enquanto sussurrava um "Sem problemas...". Roubou o pacote da mão dela e voltou a sentar em seu lugar, sem que nem o professor sonhasse isso.

Cara de pau e cagado.

Ele enfiou uma... Duas... TRÊS bolachas na boca.

-Sirius, pode me dar uma.

Neji tinha uma expressão assassina, olhando diretamente para o Gordo Uzumaki.

-Okay, okay, só porque eu sou bonzinh...

-Cala a boca e dá logo!

Ele se levantou uma segunda vez e entregou o pacote para Neji. Foi se sentar. Neji enfiou umas quatro bolacha no boca.

Então eu percebi que Hinata havia se levantado e parou do lado da dupla de Neji.

-Kotaro, querido, você poderia trocar de lugar comigo?-ela falou. Kotaro concordou _(que garoto não concorda com Hyuuga Hinata?)_ e ela se sentou do lado de Neji.

- Me dá.- ela disse.

É claro que quase toda a sala de aula prestava atenção neles. Um dos poucos era o próprio professor. Esse espantalho deve ter problemas pra não ouvir os sussurros da maioria dos alunos.

-Palavra mágica.-ele disse esticando o braço, fazendo que a baixinha não alcançasse o pacote. Isso está ficando repetitivo, Nee...

-_Agora_.-ela disse extremamente perigosa.

-Okay, baixinha, mas só porque esse seu olhar me assustou.---ele disse a dando o pacote. Ela sorriu que nem uma criança e comeu uma bolacha.

-Em primeiro lugar: era pra assustar. E em segundo: BAIXINHA É A MÃE!

-Mas o que é isso?-Ah! O professor finalmente ouviu algo! Mas também: um dos Gritos de Hinata, até o Sarutobi-sensei deve ter ouvido.

-Bolacha, o senhor quer?-a moreninha disse para todos abafarem risadas.

**POW!**

-MEU BUDA, É O APOCALIPSE!- gritou Lee Correndo em direção ao Naruto e o Kabuto. Bom, se o apocalipse é Uzumaki Naruto brigando com Yakushi Kabuto, eu concordo com o Lee. Lee ficou perto dos dois, se preparando para interferir, caso começassem uma briga.

-Repete! Olhando na MINHA CARA!-falou Kabuto de pé _(ah, o "POW!" é devido a cadeira que ele derrubou.)_.

- A Hinata merece alguém melhor que você. Aliás, mereceu SEMPRE!- ele disse vermelho.

Uzumaki Naruto vermelho igual a sinal de perigo.

Olhei para a baixinha, assim como vários da sala. Ela engasgou com uma bolacha e se virou para os dois.

-Eu escolho quem eu acho que mereço, Naru-kun, muito obrigada.---um sorriso de meio aliviado.-E após namorar com o Kabuto, percebi que você está certo, Naruto.

Já disse que a Hinata quando quer é mais madura que a Tenten?

-Chega! Chega... não quero saber de brigas na minha sala de aula. Que comportamento é esse! Parecem criançinhas de primário – falou o professor aparecendo do lado dos dois _(de onde diabos ele apareceu?)_

Na mesma hora, para piorar a situação, a professora Tsunade abre a porta. Ela deve ter algum sensor contra bagunça, porque dois segundos depois do ato ela está lá, dando gritos.

-Eu ouvi um barulho, o que foi que acon...-ela começou a falar mas parou, ao ver a sala. Passou os olhos por tudo e todos, como se interpretasse o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos então pararam sob Hinata, Naruto e Kabuto, que estavam em pé.-Senhores e senhorita, sentem-se, por favor.

Os três obedeceram na hora. Bom, nesses instantes é normal a Tsu-baa-chan entrar na sala e falar um monte de coisa, mas ela apenas deu as costas e saiu da sala.

-Ué?-falaram Hinata e Sakura.

-Senhorita Hyuuga, o que você está fazendo no meio da sala? E ainda mais com o senhor Hyuuga?-falou o professor dando um sorrisinho safado.

-Hmmmmmm...-falaram todos da sala.

---Heeeeey!---disse Hinata na defensiva _(novidade!)_-Nós só estávamos comendo!

Caímos na gargalhada. Bom, digamos que a frase da moreninha tinha um duplo sentido, se é que vocês me entendem... Até a coitada começou a rir de si mesma! O Neji, então, quase tinha um ataque.

Depois que a sala se acalmou, Neji falou:

-Poxa, Hina, era pra ficar entre a gente!

Nem preciso dizer que começamos a rir mais ainda, né?

Bom, o sinal tocou. Vamos saindo, que agora tem... 

ºoº 

É incrível que quando agente se diverte, o tempo passa mais rápido. Bom, então eu posso dizer que o tempo passou beeeeem rápido!

Porque o dia hoje foi muito engraçado. Quer dizer... Menos a cara da Tsunade. Sabe aquelas caras que os boyzinhos fazem quando falam "Te pego na hora da saída"? Bom, imaginem a Tsunade falando isso! _(como diria a Sakura e Hinata: creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedo)_.Ela olhou tão feio pra gente o dia todo. E a aula de Geografia foi à festa de sempre.

E agora estamos todos indo em direção a torre da Ho. Bem, nem todos. Hinata, Naruto e Sakura estão em detenção _(é, já)._

Voltávamos para a torre. Chegando lá, demos de cara com os quatro safadinhos jogados no sofá, com aspecto cansado.

-Muito trabalho?-falou Ino sorrindo. Ela também sabe ser bem má quando quer.

-"Muito" é, tipo assim, um apelido.-falou Hinata.

-Um adjetivo.-falou Neji.

-Uma gracinha.-falou Sakura.

-Uma mentira.-falou Naruto.

-Então todos para a cama, já que estão tão cansados!-falou Tenten,e então eu concordei. Após várias reclamações, todos fomos dormir.

-E eu estou com a sensação de que algo estranho vai acontecer amanhã.-falou Hinata

É... Eu também.


	7. Cap4: Rosas

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pinguim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu buda, estou comendo uvas!) –_comentários retardados dos personagens

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! seria o rei dos insetos... - falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap.4 - Rosas

_Narrado por Naruto (Gostoso) Uzumaki_

-Ok! Os Yokys são melhores!-falou Ino revirando os olhos, impaciente. Quê? Só porque agente está falando de Badminton de novo? Hey. O QUE?!

-O QUE?!-gritamos eu e Sakura.

-Isso aí, o Yokys é o melhor. - falou James. Só porque ele acha! Panaca. E a Hinata ainda concordou com ele!

-Hello?-falou Sakura enquanto nós andávamos. - Quem foi campeão mundial no ano retrasado, Naruto?

-O Tokyo Blast. - eu respondi com orgulho.

-E no ano passado, Hina?

-O Yokys, Neji.

Okay. Meu orgulho despencou como uma jaca podre.

-Certo, Senhores "Nós Somos Fanáticos por Badminton", depois vocês continuam esse debate "interessantíssimo", porque nós chegamos na quadra.- falou Tenten revirando os olhos.

Olhei para frente. Lá estava o pessoal da Ywa (e aquele ignorante do Kabuto) na quadra e, ao lado deles, Gai.

-Ora, até quem enfim. - falou o professor. De verdade, ele é MUITO estranho!

-Qual o motivo do atraso dos Horinórios?---continuou ele.

-Alguns aqui não sabem o horário de aula.-falou Gaara olhando para _mim_. Porque será... HAM! Será que ele é gay e se apaixonou por mim? EU HEEEEEIM!

-Ok, vamos começar a aula.-falou o professor – 20 voltas na quadra.

Ah, claro, vamos começar.. 20 VOLTAS? ELE É DOOOOOOOOIDO, acho que vou morrer nesta aula...

VOU PULAR A PARTE DA TORTURA, QUANDO ELA ACABAR, VOLTO PRA CONVERSA COM VOCÊ, CONSIENCIA.

ºoº 

-Cara, que fome.-falaram Chouji e Lee, acho que pela décima segunda vez. Ah, se vocês estão pensando que eles falaram "Ai que fome" poucas vezes, é porque eu não mencionei que era pela décima segunda vez neste _minuto_.O Chouji e o Shikamaru estão indo com a gente para o salão, almoçar, até que são batutas, esses dois. Shikamaru está conversando sobre alguma aula com o Gaara, Neji e Kiba "filosolofando" sobre a morte da bezerra, e eu aqui, falando com você, minha querida e bela consciência. 

-Nossa, que novidad...-começou Neji, mas ele parou de repente e olhou para a barriga.-Cara, a minha barriga roncou!-Nós começamos a gargalhar.

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJI!-olhamos para o lado. Lá vinha Sakura correndo com uma feição assustada. Ixi.

-O que foi, Saku...

Mas Gaara não precisou terminar. Hinata apareceu dobrando o corredor e também correndo, com uma feição de extremo desagrado.

-AH, NEJIII! FALA PRA SUA NAMORADA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ!-gritou Sakura abraçada no James. Bom...

Perdi minha cabeça. Ah, cara! Ao ver Sakura lá, nos braços do meu MELHOR AMIGO... Arght. Sai de lá o mais rápido que pude após murmurar um "Estou no almoço" que deve ter saído extremamente carrancudo.

O que é que está acontecendo comigo, Buda? Quer dizer...

PELO AMOR DE DEUS, eu não sou o único amigo da Sakura _(mesmo sendo o MELHOR)_. E daí que ela se jogou no James? Eles se adoram desde os... Sei lá, 8 anos? Bom...

Voltando ao mundo real.

Percebi que já estou dentro d Grande Salão _(meus pés estão mais bem treinados, hã!)._ Me sentei na mesa da Ho e fiquei remoendo as minhas idéias _(que se resume naquele comentário de cima)_ por uns bons 10 segundos até que...

BLAN.

Alguém se sentou na minha frente literalmente se jogando. Percebi que era Kiba. Ele estava vermelho e ofegante. Meio segundo depois Hinata se jogou com outro BLAN do lado dele no mesmo estado que o outro.

-Eu ganhei!-falou Kiba.

-Óbvio, um dia eu quero apostar corrida com você, mas quero ver você correr de salto!-ela disse, se sentando corretamente.

-E ai, Naruto? Dá permissão?-falou Kiba olhando nos meus olhos. Ah, Deus... Lembre-se do que você estava pensando, Naruto!

**-**_**TÁ NA HORA DO... Flashback \o/-**_

POF!

"Pof"? "POF"? Eu não gosto de "Pof's". Ainda mais quando são "Pof's" de bilhetinhos batendo na cabeça. Sempre _(ou na maioria das vezes)_ são coisas... péssimas.

Peguei o bilhete que havia batido na minha cabeça e caído no chão e o li:

_"Cara... Você me dá permissão pra ficar com a Sakura?"_

Senti meu sangue me subir a cabeça. É claro que eu reconheci a letra na hora. Grande cara, mas pergunta besta. Peguei uma caneta, apoiei o bilhetinho nas costas de Lee e escrevi:

_"Ai de você, Inuzuka Kiba!"_

Mandei para ele e...

Peraí. Para, rebobina, aperta o... Como que é o nome do botãozinho que… Ah, o "Stop".

O que que deu em mim? Eu realmente não... Não sei que porra que é isso. Pelo amor de Deus, eu só sei que na hora que li aquela pergunta... _besta_ eu senti uma imensa vontade de voar contra aquele cachorro fedido. E eu não sei o porque, ta, e não adianta insistir. Eu sempre tive ciúmes da Sakura, mas não tanto a ponto de chegar a isso!

POF!

_"Por que, hein, garanhão? Vai me dizer que você, o senhor 'Nós somos apenas amigos', está afim dela? Porque se estiver você tem um BOM gosto, Naruto. Na verdade, um ÓTIMO gosto. Dá uma olhada naquela bunda, rapaz!"_

Olhei para ele, _completamente calmo_. Ele estava com aquela ganguezinha dele: Kiba (dã), Shino, Shikamaru e Chouji, todos da Ho. E também Kotarou, Idate, Kankurou e Aoi, da Ywa. Olhava para mim rindo maroto. Viado.

_"Cala a boca."_

Joguei para ele. Ham.

Porém, sem conseguir evitar, olhei para o assunto do nosso bilhete.

Sua pele... Tão clara e lisa. Além de macia e quente, como já sei _muito_ bem.Seus olhos eram de um verde mais maravilhoso que já vi, e o mais caçado e inconquistável também, estavam grudados nos olhos de Hinata, que lhe dizia algo. Depois apareceu um sorriso divertido e maroto...perfeito. Seus rosados cabelos estavam soltos e brilhosos, menos pelo boné vermelho que ela estava usando _(eu que dei para ela)_.E, como ninguém é de ferro, nem eu _(por mais perfeito que eu seja)_...eu olhei para aquele CORPÃO que a Sakura tem. Eu já disse que ela tem uma bunda maravilhosa? Mal sabe ela que em, no mínimo 70 dos dormitórios masculinos, de noite, o assunto principal é a bunda dela. Putz, eu sei que eu não deveria ter pensado em nada disso, mas...

POF.

_"Porque ela é realmente gostosa. E por favor, para de olhar pra ela babando que eu estou sentindo sua baba nos meus pés"_

_"CALA A BOCA!"_

Babaca.

_-fim do flashback-_

-Permissão? Pra que?- falou Hinata se aproximando.

-Oras... Acho que... Tanto faz.-eu disse olhando nos olhos dele. Ponto pra ele, agora ele percebe de vez que você está _mentindo_!

-Tanto faz O QUE?!- falou Hinata.

-Como assim "acha", Naruto?- ele falou sorrindo com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sacana.

-Vai fundo, então!- eu disse.

-VAI FUNDO NO QUE?!- gritou Hinata impaciente enquanto o Kiba se levantava sorrindo abertamente e ia em direção da sua gangue – de – mal – feitores.

- Esse seu amigo quer catar a Sakura!-eu falei pegando um pedaço de torta. Hinata, que olhava ansiosa para mim, murchou. O que ela achou que eu ia falar? Que Kiba colocou uma bomba dentro da comida de um Mizuriano? Hey, isso é uma boa idéia...

-É só isso?-ela perguntou.

-Como "só isso", Hinata?!-eu falei jogando o que sobrou de uma torta no prato. Eu fechei a cara.

-Haaaan.-ela disse. Olhei para ela. Hinata se endireitava na cadeira vagarosamente. _Ela só faz isso quando é possuída pela sábia_. Sabe como é, a Hina do nada vira a mais esperta do grupo quando alguém está precisando. MAS EU NÃO ESTOU PRECISANDO!- Haaaan. Entendi.

-O que?

-Eu tenho um nome para isso, sabe. Um descoberta recente.-começou. Ela tomou um gole do meu suco e completou:-ciúmes.

-Eu não tenho ciúmes da Sakura.-falei fazendo uma careta. Ela deu uma risadinha descrente.-Okay. Eu tenho mais e daí?-eu encerrei com um tom de quem... Encerra _(dã)._

Passaram-se uns cinco minutos de total silencio entre nós dois _(o que é novo, porque quando eu e Hinata nos juntamos, ninguém segura!)_ e os outro apareceram

-Heeeey, gente, adivinhem em que lugar a Kin está na tabela de "A Rainha de Konoha" desse ano?- falou Sakura beeeem alto, olhando para a Kin. Essa Sakura procura briga...

-Último!- falou Ino rindo.

-E adivinhem quem está em primeiro?-falou Sakura. E adivinhem! A Kinzinha _(noooojo, ela é puta)_ sorriu e disse:

-Você é que não é.

-Claro que não!-falou Sakura. Ela quando quer é _extremamente_ fria.-Primeiro: eu estou com a coroa no meu dormitório, Sua Vaca ambulante. Segundo: eu não me inscrevi nesse ano, já que é a vez da Hinata ganhar. E terceiro: depois de anos ganhando cansa, né, bem?

Uau. O pessoal começou a aplaudir o "pequeno" corte da Sakura e ela se sentou conosco. Motivos pra ciúmes é o que não falta.

Hm...

ºoº

Nos dirigíamos para a "interessantíssima" aula de História _(eu odeio história)_. Bom... Dormir depois do almoço é ÓTIMO para a saúde, como a minha boa "mãe" diz. Hehe.

Chegando lá, porém, vi que isso não ia ser possível. Quer dizer. Não sei nem ao menos se vai ser possível ENTRAR na sala. Todos os alunos da Ywa _(é, de novo)_estavam do lado de fora da classe e a porta estava fechada e trancada. Ué?

-Porque ninguém entrou?- perguntou Neji.

-E eu lá vou saber?- disse Hinata.

-O professor disse que tem uma surpresa para mós preparada pela professora Tsunade.- falou Misa Sasaki, uma Ywa. AI!

-Hinata, porque você está apertando o meu braço?- eu perguntei olhando para a baixinha que tinha uma carinha de namorada-abandonada-pelo-namorado.

-Aquela má sensação que eu e o Gaara tivemos ontem... Tem a ver com isso. - ela disse.- E não vai ser uma coisa muito boa...

No segundo seguinte o professor saiu da sala, com uma expressão maligna demais.

Devo deixar escrito e assinado aqui que as "Más Sensações" de Hinata Sakurazaki Hyuuga SEMPRE funcionam.

-Ah... Os Horinórios chegaram.- ele disse com a cara de tonto dele.- Que bom! Então vocês todos já podem entrar na sala de aula, mas peço que vocês não se sentem nas carteiras. Postem-se de pé ao lado da minha mesa.

E foi o que fizemos.

-Será que ele vai nos _matar_?- falou Neji divertido com a situação. Mas ao mesmo tempo carrancudo, pois ele olhava diretamente para mim que peguei Hinata pela cintura e a coloquei sentada em cima da mesa do professor _(calma, meninas, tem pra todas!)._

-Não sei, Nej.- falou Sakura se sentando ao lado de Hinata.

-É NEEEEEEEEEEJI!- gritou ele.

-Depois você dá escândalos, senhor Hyuuga.- falou o professor. Ele parou na frente dos alunos e disse.- Digamos que esse ano teremos uma novidade.

-Qual?- eu falei,

-Qual?- falou Hina.

-Qual?-falou Sakura.

- Qual?- falou Neji.

- Mapa de Sala. -falou o professor.

-O QUE?!- falou Hinata assustada.

-O que?- falou Sakura dramática.

-O que é um Mapa de Sala?-falamos eu e Neji ao mesmo tempo.

- Hoje eu falarei os locais que os senhores e as senhoras se sentarão, e esse local será fixo até o fim do ano.

- O QUE?---e não fui só eu que falei isso não, hein. Na verdade, todos da sala falaram isso ou algo parecido.

-Vocês se mostraram muito... Rebeldes.- falou o professor.- Mas então, vamos aos lugares.-ele continuou e todos os olhamos apreensivos. Caralho, quem vai ser a primeira vítima? Pois _os primeiros serão os últimos_. A Sakura que falou isso. O professor pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, deu uma estudada básica e sorriu maníaco demais por debaixo da mascara. Ele apontou com o dedo para o canto do fundo esquerdo.

-Sabem quem vai sentar lá naquele canto do Famoso Fundão? Sabem quem será o sortudo?

Eu! Eu eu eu!

-Angelina Johnson.

Nãããão! Sakura deu uma gargalhada e pegou sua mochila carteiro, toda feliz. Foi toda saltitante para o Fundão. Que ódio.

-Bom. Do lado dela irá sentar... Inuzuka Kiba.

Não acredito. Foi à vez dos amigos daquele scooby doo corno rirem, juntos do maldito. Ela pegou a mochila e se sentou ao lado dela, que sorria alegre. E eu ainda a ouvi falar um "Pelo menos não estou mais excluída!", fazendo-o sorrir mais ainda.

Estou vendo que esse Mapa de Sala vai ser, como diz a Sakura, _super piegas_... 

ºoº 

QUE ÓDIO. ÓDIO ÓDIO ÓDIO ÓDIO AO CUBO.

Vamos lá, Naruto. Fica _cool_, cara. _Cool_. 

QUE MAPA É ESSE? QUEM QUE ESSE ESPANTALHO CAOLHO PENSA QUE É?! 

Bom, eu disse que ia ser piegas. Mas... Cara, que ódio!

A Sakura está naquele canto lá. Do lado dela está o porrinha do Kiba. Na _frente_ dela está o Morino-Gayzão e na frente do Kiba está o Aoi-yaoi. É, a Sakura está cercada de maloqueiros com mentes pervertidas _(não mais que as minhas, é claro)_!

O Lee está na primeira fileira, na mesma parede que eu _(a outra parede, sem ser a que a Angelina está)_. E bem atrás dele está o Gaara.

A Ino também está na primeira fileira, mas na parede da Angel. E bem atrás dela a Tenten.

Mas quem se deu bem MESMO foi o Neji.

Aquele babaca está sentado bem no meio da sala do lado de ninguém menos que Hyuuga Hinata. E o mais incrível é que o Neji-kun falava alguma coisa para ela e a pessoa ruiva gargalhava freneticamente.

E quem se deu MAL, é claro, fui eu.

Kabuto. Ele senta do meu lado. É. Que ódio! E o viado do professor ainda falou que esse é o nosso Mapa apenas com a Ywa. Não quero nem pensar em como vai ser com a Mizu. Bosta.

POF.

-AI MEU OLHO!- gritei. O filho de um ornitorrinco do bilhetinho de algum fulano que eu já tenho uma leve idéia de quem seja praticamente entrou na minha cabeça pelo meu olho! A atenção de toda a sala se voltou para mim.

-Algum problema, Senhor Uzumaki?- perguntou o fantasma. Problema? PROBLEMA?!

- Problema algum.- eu falei carrancudo, massageando a pálpebra do meu olho.

-Ótimo. Bom, como eu ia falando...-continuou o professor.

Peguei o bilhete que estava agora no chão. Ouvi uma risada vindo "daquele-que-está-do-meu-lado". Ah, estava demorando...

-Bilhetinho? Que coisa mais gay, Uzumaki.- falou Kabuto. Eu olhei para ele, mesmo sabendo que a visão que eu teria a seguir machucaria meus odiados olhos _(eu não SUPORTO eles. Ficam mudando de cor, copiando o céu. É tão... previsível.)_. Ele olhava para mim como se tirasse sarro e tinha um _bilhetinho_ na mão.

-Ah é, Kabuto? E o que é isso na sua mão?- eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele me mandou para o inferno e tornou a escrever algo. Revirei meus olhos enquanto desdobrava o bilhete.

"_Dá pra acreditar? Olha que sorte a minha, Naruto!_"

Ah, que saco. Peguei uma caneta e respondi.

"Dá pra acreditar? Olha que azar o meu, Neji!"

Joguei naquele babacão.

-Psiu!-ouvi isso vindo da minha direita.Olhei para a dona desse "Psiu". Ela ria abertamente.

-Você está muito engraçado ao lado do Cagão!-falou sakura. Eu comecei a rir com ela.

POF.

ÔÔÔ, porcaria, esses bilhetes não me deixam nem conversar!

"_Credo, Naru! Eu estou aqui pra falar para o meu "mais melhor amigo", minha marida, como eu estou feliz e você me dá essa patada? Sua insensível!_"

Tive que transformar uma gargalhada em um acesso de tosse repentino. Hyuuga Neji, você não existe! Olhei para ele. A criatura passava a mão nos cabelos, olhando para a Hinata. Ela revirou os olhos e disse "Não sei como você ainda não ficou careca. Mas e aí, vai me contar o que as duas senhoras estão fofocando?"

Curioooosa.

"Ui, desculpa, amorzinha. É que esse Kabuto aqui do meu lado está me deixando irritada. Mas me desculpe pela patada..._Nee-kun_"

Joguei o bilhete para ele, sorrindo maroto. É bom provocar às vezes. A qualquer momento. Três... Dois... Um...

-É NEEEJI!

Cai na gargalhada. Ah, eu não me agüento! 

ºoº 

Bom... Estamos indo para as Maravilhosas e Calorosas Aulas de Química... Ah, a quem eu estou querendo enganar?

Entramos na classe, onde já se encontravam os Mizurinos (eca), ao lado da mesa do professor. Nos dirigimos para lá também, mas tentando ficar o mais longe possível dos Mizurinos.

- Ótimo!- falou Orochimaru saindo daquela salinha dele. Eu nunca entrei lá antes...-Vocês já sabem do Mapa de Sala, né? Bom, então vamos aos lugares!

Eu estou com um mau pressentimento... 

ºoº

Bem. Se for possível, o mapa com a Mizu é pior que o da Ywa. E engraçado também...

No canto esquerdo _(mesmo canto que a Sakura está no outro mapa)_ estava Neji. E o MAIS engraçado: do lado dele estava o Kidoumaru. Na FRENTE do James estava o Zaku e do lado do Zaku estava o Kimimaru. JAMES POTTER CERCADO DE MIZURINOS QUE O ODEIAM. É de dar pena. Quer dizer... Não é não. Hehe, eu sou mal.

Do lado do Kidoumaru estava o Kiba e do lado desse a Ino _(será que eles já estão brigando?)_ e do lado da loirinha o Gaara.

Na primeira fileira, mesma parede que o Neji, estava o Sakon. Do lado dele a Tenten. Logo em seguida a gostosa... Que dizer, a nojenta da Kin. Depois a Hinata, o Lee e a Tayuya.

Bem atrás da Hina _(haha, ela está na frente da mesa do professor! Meus pêsames, morena!)_ estava a Sasame e do lado esquerdo dela, atrás da Kin, estava a Sakura. Atrás dela estou eu e do meu lado direito o Dosu.

Depois não sabem por que dá barraco.

-Cada um com seu tubo de ensaio.-falou o professor. Ow, droga.

Eca. Fazer um antídoto _para_ o Dosu, okay, agora _com_ o Dosu... Nunca esteve em meus planos.

-Well fofonildos...- começo professor.Ow men... esse cara é muuuuuuuuito bizonho _(daaaaaaaaa-lhe Hinata) _Ah, que esse velho quer?! Olhei para frente. Em cima da mesa do professor tinham quatro tubinhos de ensaio.-Eu preparei algumas soluções para ver se vocês ainda conseguem lembrar de algo que lhes ensinei, pois duvido muito que alguém do 6º ano tenha pegado num livro nessas férias. Alguém pode me dizer qual é essa aqui?

O bichooona indicou o caldeirão que estava na frente da Parkinson. Eu me levantei ligeiramente para ver seu conteúdo _(como vários [menos o James que estava lá no fundão. Ele se levantou de vez gritando "CADE CADE?")_ e vi algo que me pareceu água em ebulição. Oh, é claro. Essa e clássica. É... eu não seeeeei, sou uma tragédia em química!

VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOS PULAR AS PARTES NÃO INTERRESANTES! E SEGUIR PARA A PARTE LEGAL!

- Amortencia.-falou Hinata.

-De fato. Presumo que você saiba que efeito produz, não?-ele perguntou para a morena.

- É uma solução que é super carregada de hormônios, tem quem diz que é a "poção do amor" .- falou Hinata.

-Excelente!- falou ele sorrindo.- Cinco pontos para Sabaku, mais cinco para Mitsashi e DEZ para Hyuuga. Você conheceu a solução pelo brilho perolado, eu presumo.

-E pelo vapor subindo em espirais características.- respondeu Hinata animada.-, e dizem que tem um cheiro diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que nos atrai. E eu estou sentindo um delicioso cheiro de baunilha, cerejas e...-ela ficou vermelha. – frutas cítricas...

Opa.

A única pessoa que tem um perfume que _lembra_ frutas cítricas (_-um conheço uma pessoa que tem ee'' que é? O perfume é gostoooooso!)_ que eu conheço se chama Hyuuga Neji.

-Eu cheio frutas citricas, Hinata.- falou uma carinha da sala sorrindo sorrindo.

-Eu também.-eu disse.

Nos próximos segundos se ouviram vários "Eu também", até mesmo o professor!, até que ela, sorridente, disse:

-Obrigada, garotos, mas eu conheço alguém que tem um maravilhoso cheiro semelhante.

E ela olhou para o canto esquerdo da sala.

Para Neji.

-Hmmm...-falaram todos.

É claro que Neji sorriu de orelha a orelha (esse sorriso é meeeeeeeeeeeu!).

-Alguma palavra, senhor Hyuuga?-falou a bicha, que olhava tudo divertido. Ele pode ser esquisito e medonho, mais é um carinha divertido quando quer! Ele passou a mão nos cabelos falou com um sorriso de canto dos lábios que ele _acha_ que é atraente.

-Ela gosta...

Rimos, isso incluindo a Hinata. Ela!

Mas... Agora que todos riam... Eu me virei para a tal chamada "poção do amor". Mesmo com aquela distância, eu pude sentir seu cheiro nitidamente. Boooom... Parecia cheiro de cerejeiras, e eu me lembro desse cheiro. Como se o sentisse a minha vida toda. Percebi que estava inalando o cheiro muito lenta e profundamente, e que a fumaça da poção me satisfazia como uma bebida. Fui apoderado por um grande contentamento. Me virei para Dosu e sorri para ele abobadamente, no que ele me retribuiu mais abobadamente ainda. Após nos encaramos por alguns segundos, percebi o que estava fazendo: SORRIR PARA O DOSU!

-ECA!-eu falei. Ele acordou e virou-se para frente, assustado. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Depois que a sala se silenciou, Orochima-bicha prosseguiu.

-A Amortencia, na verdade, não gera o amor, é claro. Não, a solução apenas causa uma forte paixonite ou obsessão. Provavelmente é a mais poderosa e perigosa nesta sala. Ah, sim - confirmou com a cabeça quando ouviu Kidoumaru dar risadinhas de deboche.-Quando vocês tiverem visto da vida tanto quanto eu, não subestimarão o poder do amor obsessivo...

"E agora está na hora de começarmos a trabalhar!"

PARTE CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATA! ARGH! Eu, Uzumaki Naruto, o sexy detesto aulas chatas!

Olha! A aula termino! Todos os presentes saíram correndo felizes, para suas respectivas salas de tortu... quero dizer, aula!

-Meu nome é Nang Haruno... E, como perceberam, serei sua nova professora de Educação Social e politicional.(_por que essa matéria existe mesmo? E por que a gente ta cursando ela?)_

"Agora eu quero afirmar que" ela começou a andar pela sala, no meio das carteiras. "não permitirei brincadeirinhas" ela parou e deu um tapinha no rosto da Hinata, que sorriu amarelo. Continuou a andar. "mesmo que os brincalhões" ela parou e deu um sorrisinho falso para Sasame. Gostei dela! "sejam de minha família" ela deu um tapinha no rosto de Sakura agora. "ou tenham rostinhos bonitos." Ela acariciou meu rosto. GOSTEI DELA!

- E eu tenho que avisá-la que a turma da Ho é um terror.- falou Kin. Ué?

- E eu tenho que avisar que a turma dos Mizu só tem fracassados.- falou Neji para nós darmos risada.

-E EU tenho que avisar que já sei muito bem sobre a Rivalidade dessas duas casas, uma vez que já participei dela.-falou a professora risonha.

-Você fez parte da Ho, né?- falou Tenten, mas ouvi Sakura dar uma risadinha sem vida e sussurrar um "Até parece...".

- Não. Mizu.

Ah é. Tinha me esquecido disso. Quase todos os parentes da Sakura participaram da Mizu. Ela foi uma das poucas _(os outros foram os irmãos dela Já disse que ela tem uma penca de irmãos? Não sei como a mão dela ainda tem aquele corpão!)_. 

-Bom, alunos do 6º ano, esse ano vocês tem EDCF(exames decisivos para carreiras futuras).-ela continuou.- E eu farei o máximo que puder para que vocês entendam o conteúdo dado. Agora todos na página 22.

Peguei meu livro e o abri na tal página, assim como todos. Me sentei na ponta da cadeira, colocando meus lábios no ouvido da Angel.

-cereja-chibi?-eu sussurrei. Ela, que estava lendo distraída uma página, deu um pulinho de susto e se virou para mim, de olhos arregalados, frente a frente, fazendo que nossos lábios ficassem próximos.

-O... O que?- falou ela. Ela ta nervosa com a proximidade. ELA TÁ NERVODA COM A PROXIMIDADE! Não evitei e sorri.

-Você reconhece a "Nangzinha"?

-Não.-ela falou voltando ao normal.- Nunca nem ao menos ouvi falar dela.

-Ela é a sua cara.-eu disse.

-Menos os cabelos e os olhos.Eu percebi.- ela disse sorrindo. Eu sei que ela percebeu, ela é sagas de verdade.

-...e namorinhos são proibidos.-terminou a professora num tom de voz mais alto, olhando diretamente para nós dois.

-Sorry, prima.- falou Sakura.

-Professora.-corrigiu ela.

-Teacher.-falou ela. Dã.

-_Professora_

-Professora Nang Haruno, senhora!- falou Sakura batendo continência, arrancando uns risinhos.

-Okay.-a "Teacher" falou. Eu me sentei correto na cadeira _(ou melhor, eu quase deitei)_, suspirando.

Tédio. Tédio ao quadrado. Eu GOSTO de DSP, mas não gosto de ouvir essas besteiras de EDCF'S e apresentações de alunos e professores que, infelizmente, ocorrem todo o ano. Distraído, coloquei o meu pé na parte de trás da carteira da Sakura.

-Tira o pé daí.- ela disse de imediato, sem nem ao menos virar-se para trás.

Vamos irritar Haruno Sakura?

-Não.-eu disse escondendo um sorriso maroto.

Ela se virou para mim. Pode se dizer que o olhar dela não era de "eu quero te matar", mas "eu estou te matando com o olhar" (olha, rimou!).

-Naruto, eu estou falando sério!---verdade, Sakurinha?

-Meus pêsames, pois eu não quero tirar o pé daí.-eu falei simplesmente, começando a balançar o pé e fazendo com que a cadeira dela balançasse no mesmo ritmo.

-Que parte do "sem namorinhos" vocês não entenderam?---falou a professora com os braços cruzados. Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Hmmmmmmmmmm...---falou toda a sala. Já mencionei inocentemente que nessa escola só tem curioso?

-Nós não somos namorados!- falou Sakura se defendendo.

-Eu não falei que vocês são namorados, mas que estão de namorinho.-falou a professora divertida. Hehe. Pegou mal, Sakura. 

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...- só tem curioso nessa escola.

-E qual é a diferença?- falou Sakura com o cenho franzido.

-Que namorinho não tem compromisso, diferente de namoro.- dá-lhe teacher! Quer dizer... Valeu, professora.

---HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-CALEM A BOCA!---gritou Sakura.

Já disse que a Sakura tem moral?

Ela tem.

Na mesma hora todos calaram a boca. Ela virou-se para mim.

-Tira esse pé "_fedoramente_" podre daí.- socorro. Ela ta me dando medo, de verdade. Tirei meu pé dali e... "_fedoramente_"?

-Nossa, Sakura, seu nível de besteirol está alto hoje, hein.- falou Neji.

-Fica quieto, Nee-kun.---ela disse se virando para a frente.

-É NEEEEEEJI!

-O correto é "fedorentamente". -falava Shino.

-...nem "Nej", nem "N", nem "Nejzito", ...

-...fedoramente não existe...

-Não?

-...muito menos "Nejizito", que é sem dúvida o pior...

-...as pérolas da Sakura...

-PSHOOOOOOW!----eu gritei ao ver que a Angel ia explodir. Todos calaram a boca _(eu também tenho moral. Dã.)_.-Tá incomodando a Sakura!

---**HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! –**MALDITOS MENTES-SUJAS!

ºoº 

Sem nenhum pingo de exagero, essa terça-feira foi a pior da minha vidinha de Shinonbi. Não pelos acontecimentos, mas pelas aulas. Tudo a mesma merdinha de EDCF'S e blá-blá-blá, como disse a Sakura.

E por falar na criatura, ela está na poltrona vermelha na minha frente, observando Hinata e Neji "conversar" _(isso se tornou hobbie de todo mundo, né? Só porque era anormal...)_. Mergulhei naquela maravilha de olhar.

Eu agora percebi que não sei... Como está a minha relação com a Sakura. Quer dizer, o que sinto por ela. Ano passado era a mais pura e verdadeira amizade. E eu nunca tive nenhuma paixonite pela Sakura.

Quer dizer... Aff. Tive sim.

Mas foi paixonite de criança, cara. Me atreveria a dizer paixonite de recém saídos da fralda. Portanto eu desisti de cara. Alias, nem é necessário se dizer "desistir". Eu só a achava uma gracinha e queria dar uma... Como se diz... "Bitoquinha".

Mas agora...

O jeito que ela fala, sempre gesticulando com as mãos... Como ela ri, jogando elegantemente os cabelos para trás. Tudo. Simplesmente me...

-NARUTO!

Bom, voltando ao mundo real, percebi que estava encarando Sakura até agora. Aliás, foi ela que gritou. É, eu viajei de novo.

Os poderosos olhos de Haruno Sakura...

-Que?- eu disse.

-Eu perguntei se você não quer ir à cozinha comigo! -ela repetiu pacientemente.

-E porque você não vai com a Hinata?---eu perguntei confuso.

-Porque ela quer ficar com o Neji dela.

-A merda, você, Sakura.-falou Hinata enquanto Neji sorriu.

-Isso é vocabulário que uma nobre Baka como você deveria usar?---falou ele. Esse Neji é péssimo!

- A merda cúbica, você, Hyuuga.-falou a baixinha.

E o segundo round de Shinobis X Baka Girls está para começar!

-Hey! Porque regredimos? Combinamos que você me chamaria de Neji!

Virei-me para Sakura.

-Vamos para a cozinha, cara.

Ela sorriu. Preciso dizer o que aconteceu?

Me a r r e p i e i.

ºoº

-_Comida, comida, comida, comida. Comida, comida, comida, comida, comida, comida, comida..._

-Então é verdade!-falou Sakura rindo.- Os anbus-cozinheiros estão mais pirados esse ano!

-_Comida, comida, comida, comida..._

-Eu te disse, mas você não acreditou!-eu falei observando tudo.

Quando vi a cena pela primeira vez, achei que estava num formigueiro. De verdade! Era anbu pra lá, anbu pra cá... Tudo correndo, se esbarrando, gritando "Comida!" (me lembrando vagamente o Chouji) e atrás do nosso rango.

Rango esse que está demorando para chegar.

-É que eu achei que fosse impossível eles piorarem da situação passada.-ela disse dando de ombros.

-_Comida, comida, comida, AQUI SENHOR!_

Eu e Sakura, de um salto, olhamos para os anbus. Uns cinco deles estavam na nossa frente, carregando bandejas de comida, enquanto os restos deles ainda corriam "doidões".

-Valeu.-falou Angel, que pegou uma bandeja e se sentou na mesa, no que eu fiz o mesmo me sentando na frente dela. Olhei para a criatura "pouco" bonita.

Ainda com o boné vermelho, os cabelos soltos e lisos, ela mordia um morango melado de chantilly, olhando divertida para os anbus.

A minha mente Shinobi começou a trabalhar _na hora_.

Cheguei mais perto dela, me debruçando na mesa. Ela me olhou, os olhos arregalados, vendo que eu chegava cada vez mais perto...

-N...Naruto... O que v-você vai fazer?

-Você quer mesmo saber?-eu falei com a voz mais sedutora que eu tenho _(babem, garotas!)_. Cheguei mais e mais perto de uma Sakura estática...

PLOF.

Comecei a rir escandalosamente.

-Uzumaki, seu desgraça!-falou ela tentando limpar o chantilly que eu joguei no rosto dela. Eu sou mal!-Sua sorte é que não sujou meu boné, seu... _pocanilhazitado_!

Franzi o cenho.

-O que é _pocanilhazitado_?

-Não sei, acabei de inventar.-ela disse antes de começar um ataque violento de morangos contra mim. Minha pessoa!

-Sakura!-eu falei indignado.

Nos levantamos enquanto eu andava para trás, tentando me proteger do ataque dela. E ela ia pra frente, rindo como uma criança, mas com uma expressão maligna e cheia de chantilly na cara. Após atravessarmos o mar de anakuracozinheiros !

ando ela?)ctivas salas de tortu... que tinha no caminho, minhas costas bateram em outra mesa.

É, ela me encurralou.

-O que você vai fazer, Sakura?

Percebi que ela tinha algum arma-assassina-de-Narutos escondida nas costas. Nada bom, nada bom...

-Sabe o que é... Eu nunca te falei que eu tenho paixão por sorvete.

Ah, não!

Depois que ela mostrou que a arma era um pote de sorvete, ela jogou todo o conteúdo do pote em mim. Me lambuzando todo.

Pelo menos é de chocolate. Já disse que amo chocolate? Não, né?

-Que pena, Saku-chan. Pois eu prefiro...-peguei um pote que estava em cima da mesa em nas minhas costa e mostrei para ela.-_mel_.

Inverti as posições, encurralando-a na mesa _(calma, tem Naruto para todas!)._

-Ah não, Naruto...

-Ah, sim!

-O meu cabelo!

-Você lava.- eu falei e fiz intenção de jogar o mel nela.

-Espera!---ela gritou. Pegou o boné e o jogou para longe, para não suja-lo. Olhou para mim.-Vai fundo.

E virei. Na cabeeeça. O mel escorreu todo, deslizando pelos lábios dela.

_Se controla, Naruto._

-_O meu cabelo!_-NÃO FAZ ISSO, NARUTO!---Olhe para...

Mas ela não continuou a falar. Quem disse que eu deixei?

Novamente, sem nenhum pingo de exagero, os lábios dela são os mais macios e quentes que experimentei.

Bom, com certeza a Sakura vai me matar.

Nosso beijo não tinha língua com língua, mão nas áreas baixas, nem pegação censurada, mas era mágico, cara. Saca? Eu a abraçava pela cintura e ela tinha a mão no meu peito. E eu ia sentindo gostosos arrepios na minha nuca, mas o que é bom dura pouco.

Eu, ainda com as mãos na cintura dela, fiquei a encarando.

Ela se desvencilhou de mim e foi caminhando até a saída.

-Hm... Sakura?

Ela parou.

-Você ficou... Brava comigo por eu ter te beijado?

Ela se virou para mim.

-Vamos apagar isso, Naruto. Você me beijou sem aviso, mas vai sobreviver pra contar história.- ela disse com um leve sorriso. E saiu, me deixando sozinho. Mesmo com essas palavras, tenho a leve impressão de que a nossa amizade nunca mais será a mesma.

Me encaminhei até o boné dela e, sem me conter, cheirei ele. Para depois sorrir.

Um delicioso cheiro de rosas. no proximo episodio... e´r

Oun que tete --

Cheiro de rosas!

oia povo, pra vcs verem, essas cenas de sala de aula, são meias que baseadas nas minhas experiências em salas de aula, por acaso, inspirei essa retardada da Hinata em um pouco de mim!e os outros retardados em amigos meus!

MAN, ESTOU COM A MANIA DE FALAR MAN!

XD

Okay okay, cheda de merdinhas e vamos para as reviews!

Man, estou feliz, 5 reviews novas --- que bunito!

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Hajime Kirane-chan: **hey man!

Gostei de tu! Isdhiashdiashdiasd

Tanquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinho maravilhoso! Ui ui ui...

Espero que tenha gostado da narração do Naru-chan nesse cap.! Aaaah, naru-chan, safadinho! nn

Espero que continue lendo a fic!

Kissys

**Tente-chan: **pois é pois ééééé

Ainda bem que gosto!

Espero que continue lendo!

Kissys!

**Uchiha Mandy Lua:** ow man, estou contente, tem aqui esta bela leitora!

Que acompanha a minha fic desde o dia em que ale era apenas uma merdinha com o prólogo ;---;

SEJAM COMO ELA PEOPLE!

Man, você vai ganhar o premio leitor que deixa uma retardada feliz do ano!

Ou eu faço um capitulo especial com o sasu-chan!

MAAAAN! Viva as frases de duplo sentido! Eles fazem parte da minha vida!

Isidaidaiiad

Ainda bem que você continua lendo essa budega ;---;

Man, te adoro! ---

:**  
**

**haru-e-k: **thanks !

malandriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinho! Bom, o resto do povo tbm não é muito melhor que ele! Dishiashdiasidhaisd

man, pode ter certeza ;---;

deve ser medonho!

Te garanto, esse povinho ai vai sofrer nas minhas belas mão escritoras!

Elenco da fic: malvada ;-----;

Desde que mande reviews quando puder, está ótimo --

A felicidade de uma retardada... quero dizer... escritora é a quantidade de reviews que ela recebe!

Kissys

**kamila youko:** pois é pois éééé, tbm amo esse casal... ;--;

man, minha vida é uma coisa estranha. Passa três míseros dias comigo... que você vai ficar retardada tbm XDDD

man, ficar no fundão rula, você pode dormi e ninguém te atrapalha, mais o meu col é uma merda nanica e não tem gente o suficiente pra me esconde enquanto eu durmo e eu sento no meio... então, eu durmo na frente da profª msmo XD

mwhuaháháháhá... com eu dirigindo esse carrooo, com certeza vai acontecer algo beeeeeeeeeem bizonho com eles X3

pois é pois ééééé...

bai bai

kissus

e até o próximo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Cap5: Teatro! graças a deus!

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap. 5: Teatro (graças a Deus!)

_Narrado por Haruno Sakura_

-ACORDANDO! ACORDANDO! ACORDANDO!

-Hina, você sabe o que é "stress matinal"?- eu perguntei colocando o travesseiro na minha cara por dois motivos: tentar abafar os gritos da Hinata _(missão impossível, der)_ e proteger meu raro rosto dos pés da morena, já que ela pulava que nem doida em cima da minha cama. Ah...

-NÃÃÃÃÃO! ACORDANDO! ACORDANDO! ACORDAANDOOOO!

-Hinata, SAI!-eu gritei dando uma rasteira nela.

POW.

Se tem uma coisa muito útil que aprendi com Naruto é que POW's e POF's, na maioria das vezes, não são muito bons de se ouvir. Ainda mais quando quem fez o POW/POF foi Hyuuga Sakurazaki Hinata.

-AAAAAAAAH!

Digamos que a baleia encalhada da Hinata caiu de cabeça na minha barriga. Ecatiic.

-Alguém viu meu rim por ai?-eu falei me levantando vagarosamente, massageando minha barriga com a mão.-Porque eu acho que cuspi ele...

-Hinata, pára de gargalhar, senão vai dar um dos seus ataques matinais e você só vai parar de rir no almoço.- falou Ino.

Seria bom se ela e a Tenten _também_ parassem de rir da catástrofe alheia. Me levantei de vez para procurar minhas pantufas no meio dos cobertores que estavam no chão. Eu REALMENTE não mereço isso.

Olhei para as três que me olhavam sorrindo angelicalmente _(elas sabem que eu odeio que me acordem do modo Hinata __[por __isso__ elas me acordam do modo Hinata_. Até parece. Ino usava uma mini-saia jeans azul, uma blusa rosa com a estampa "VIDA LOKA" e uma bota de salto e bico, branca. Tenten usava um vestidinho branco que ia até a metade da perna e uma sandália delicada e sem salto. Já Hinata estava com uma skynni jeans e a camiseta do clube de teatro _(essa camiseta é linda, é claro, eu e a Hina que fizemos hohohohoho)_e um sapato boneca vermelho, cara, ainda roubo esse sapato dela!

Como nós quatro podemos ser tão diferentes e tão..._Iguais_ ao mesmo tempo? Sempr...EPA!

Teatro?

-Que dia é hoje?-eu perguntei. E devia estar fazendo uma cara muito engraçada, porque a Tenten começou a rir olhando para mim.

-Sáááábado!- falou Hinata sorrindo

OH DROGA! As boas-vindas para os calouros no Teatro! Bati a minha mão na testa _(porque as pessoas fazem isso quando estão bravas consigo mesmo? É estranho)._

- Ah, meu Deus!-gritei. Tinha me esquecido completamente, depois de certos... Hm... Acontecimentos.

- Dããã!- falou a baixinha sorrindo mais ainda.-Vai, se arruma logo que nós ainda temos que acordar o Neji e o Naruto.

Arregalei os olhos, para logo em seguida rir.

-Agora é "Neji", moreninha?-perguntei.

-Cala a matraca e se arruma logo.---ela disse e saiu do quarto.

Bom... Com tanta educação, como recusar?

ºoº 

-MEU PÉ!

-Dá pra calar a boca, Hinata? Senão eles vão nos ouvir!- falou Tenten. Hm...

-Você pareceu muito animadinha com a déia de irmos ao dormitório masculino para acordar os garotos, Tenten...-eu disse para Hinata e Ino concordarem.

-Vá pro inferno.

Uau! As meninas estão tão bem-humoradas hoje!

Entramos sem fazer barulho pela porta do dormitório masculino do 6º ano. Isso pode ser divertido! Por sorte, todos os meninos ainda dormiam.

Eu fui até a cama de Naruto, Hinata foi até a de Neji _(uuuuuui!)_, Tenten até a de Kiba e Ino entre as de Lee e Gaara.

Levantei uma mão e as meninas olharam para mim. Comecei a fazer uma contagem regressiva com os dedos, silenciosamente. 1... 2...E agora...3!

-FOGO! FOGO, SOCORRO!

Não deu outra. Os cinco pularam das camas, gritando pavorosamente, falando coisas diferentes.

-QUE? MEU DEUS, ME SALVEEE!- gritava Naruto.

-HINA-CHAN, EU TE SALVO!-eu não preciso nem dizer quem falou isso. E eu achei tão fofo!

-EU NEM EXPERIMENTEI O WISKY!-falava Lee com as mãos tentando arrancar os cabelos.

-PEGA ÁGUA! ÁÁÁÁÁGUA!-gritava Kiba.

-FIQUEM CALMOS!- gritava Gaara mais desesperado que os outros.

É claaaro que nós quatro não nos agüentamos e caímos numa gargalhada incontida. De verdade, foi tipo super engraçado! Que pena que eu não tinha uma câmera.

-Muito engraçadinhas, vocês.- falou Naruto depois que percebeu ser uma piadinha.

-...CORRO! E... Quer dizer que não tinha nenhum incêndio?-falou Lee.

-Chega de rir, vai! Já tiraram bastante da nossa cara.-falou Neji.

De pouco em pouco, fomos nos recuperando _(com lágrimas de tanto rir)_. Quer dizer... Nem todas...

E vos apresento, senhoras e senhores leitores, Hyuuga Hinata: a garota da risada eterna! Ela, quando começa a rir, não para mais, por mais podre que seja a piada. Ela ainda se contorcia de tanto gargalhar do lado da cama de Neji, deitada no chão.

-Hinata, chega.-falou Ino-porca-chan. Como se tivesse adiantado! Só _eu_ sei como fazer o Ataque – Super – Sônico – de – Hyuuga – Hinata parar.

-Hiiiiiiiina.- falou Kiba. Em resposta, ela gargalhou mais alto ainda. Ah, esses amadores...

-É só fazer isso.-eu disse para depois gritar com todas as minhas forças -MONTINHO!

Me joguei em cima da morena que deu um grito. Em seguida pulou Kiba, depois Neji, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Gaara e por último Naruto.

-A-DU-GA-CI-PO-BRE-LAAAAAAA!-gritava Hinata debaixo de tudo, rindo ao mesmo tempo em que gritava.

-Eu fiquei por cima!-falou Naruto. Ah, seu safado!

-Ah, é?-falou Kiba. E com uma força surpreendente, ele deu uma girada, fazendo com que todo mundo que estava em cima de mim fosse para o lado e ficasse em cima de Naruto.

-PRI-PUM-CA-TU-CA-TI-CA-BUUUM!-gritou ele lá debaixo daquela gororoba que eu apenas assistia, deitada ao lado de Hinata, que já não ria tanto _(eu disse que assim ela parava!)_. Me levantei.

Me preparei.

_Corri_!

Pulei com tudo em cima deles todos.

- SAKURA!-gritaram todos eles. Eu sou demais!

Mas no que senti Hinata pular _de verdade_ em cima de mim, gritei, como todos que estavam debaixo de mim _(ui, frase de dois sentidos!)_:

-CACEEEEETE! HINAAAAATA!

Alguém bateu na porta _(é, eu consegui ouvir mesmo com tantos gritos)_. Abriram a porta.

-Que que ta acontecendo...---reconheci a voz de Nara Shikamaru.- AH MULEUQE! MONTE!

Depois de ouvir um som de porta batendo senti toneladas de toneladas pularem em cima de mim. Desde quando Shika é tão gordo?

-EU NÃO SINTO MEU CÚ!-gritou Neji lááá em baixo. Ri mais ainda.

-_E...Eeeu.. cof...Socorreeee_

Sabe aquelas tossidinhas que se ouvem em filmes, quando alguém está morrendo? Aquelas vozes deprimentes? É isso que ouvi no lugar da alegre voz de Naruto. Quando olhei para ele, juro que o confundi com um ET: estava roxo!

-Gente, o Naruto vai morrer!-eu gritei para todos saírem de cima de mim, eu sair de quem estava em baixo e assim sucessivamente, até um Naruto – Defunto ser visto, deitado ainda.

Gargalhamos. Gargalhamos mais do que se poderia gargalhar.

_Bem mais_.

-O que está havendo?

A rígida voz de Tsu-baa-chan foi ouvida, meio abafada, de fora do quarto.

Paramos de rir na hora.

-Vem, Ino.-falou Neji, a puxando e em seguida a jogando no guarda-roupa.

-Hina, se enfia ai.-falou Kiba apontando para debaixo da cama. E foi isso que ela fez.

-Tenten, debaixo da outra cama.-falou Gaara. Ela foi.

-Sakura...-falou Kiba completamente pensativo.

-Eu vou entrar!-falou a professora lá de fora no mesmo momento em que um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Kiba. Sorriso? Será que ele não percebe que eu vou morrer?!

-Aqui.-ele me puxou pelo pulso e me jogou na cama dele. Pegou um edredom e me cobriu, me tapando da cabeça aos pés. Senti um peso em cima de mim significando que Kiba se deitou na cama em cima de mim.

-Entrei.-falou a professora, para no outro momento um barulho de porta abrindo surgir.-O que houve?

-Anh... Kiba apenas nos contou a melhor piada que já ouvi na minha vida. A senhora quer ouvir?-falou Gaara.

-Me poupe senhor Sabaku. E... O que houve com o senhor Uzumaki?

-_E... não... consigo respirar_...

-Ah, ele está bem.

-Tem certeza, senhor Hyuuga?

-_Socorro_...

-Absoluta.

-Certo.-falou a professora. Ih, Tsunade, você já foi mais esperta! Cair no truque da piada... De novo? Ouvi passos e o barulho da porta se fechando.

-Ufa, que susto.-ouvi Hinata dizer.

-É mesmo.- eu disse.- Kiba, pode sair de cima agora.

-Não.-ele disse simplesmente. Hm?

-Como disse?-eu perguntei tirando o edredom de cima do meu rosto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ops.

Eu sabia que não deveria ter acordado hoje.

Todos ali vinham em direção a mim, com feições maníacas _(menos Naruto, que agora conseguia respirar, mas estava ofegante e sentado na cama dele [bom menino!)_.

Péssimo dia.

-Vocês não vão fazer isso.-eu falei.

-Ah, vamos.-falou Neji antes que eu sentisse todos pilando em cima de mim.

-BA – BU – DI – CA – CA – CAAAAA!

ºoº 

-SILÊÊÊÊÊÊNCIO – O profe Tobi gritou pára a muvuca de estudantes sentados nos banco do auditório.

Eu, as BG e os Shinobis estávamos sentados (_Naruto e Neji largados que nem duas lagartixas mortas, como a Hina-chan disse) _no meio do palco.

-PROFE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBI – Eu e Hinata voamos em cima do mascarado. Cara, adoro ele!

-SOCORRO! ATAQUE DE BALEIAS ASSISINAS! – Ele gritou quando eu e Hina pulamos no pescoço da criatura.

E o auditório explode em risadas, viva!!!!!!!!!

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaan, assim você me faz ficar triste profe! – disse Hinata com carinha de cão abandonado – você acha que eu to gorda?

-Hinata, minha pingüim, quando você ser gorda, eu vou virar uma lhama! – O profe falou rindo por debaixo da mascara. CARA! EU QUERO SABER COMO ELE É POR DEBAIXO DESSA MALDITA MASCARA LARANJA!

-Então eu quero engordar! Lhamas são tããããããão bonitinhas!

E novamente, o auditório explode em risadas... cara, essa dupla é uma comedia, Hinata e Tobi, o pinguinzinho e a Lhama...

Suduashudhuasduauds, gostei!

-Bom, vamos começar com as boas-vindas né meninas? – ele disse para nos duas

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! – tenho que dizer o nome da retardada que gritou? Não? Ótimo!

- O PESSOAAAAAAAAAAS! POR FAVOR, SE SENTEM EM CIRCULO AQUI NO PALCO PARA COMEÇAR AS BOAS VINDAS! – Ele gritou, nos minutos seguintes, vários alunos vieram se sentar no palco, eu e a Hina nos sentamos cada uma do lado do professor, o Neji, o Gaara e a Tenten se sentaram do lado da Hina e o Naruto, a Ino, o Lee e o kiba se sentaram do meu lado.

-Então, sobre o teatro, não nos importamos se você é um mau ator! Aqui é para todos os que gostam MESMO de estar em um palco, só que saibam que os maus atores, não participam de peças nem nada! Aqui é um lugar pra chorar, sorrir, brinca, se sentir bem e acima de tudo... Verem a magia que o teatro é! Não admito pessoas irresponsáveis com o teatro e com o papel! Ou você é interresado e quer participar, ou não! – ele falou para cada um de nos presente, cara, ele pode ser um brincalhão e chega a ser retardado no nível da Hinata, mais ele SABE mesmo o que é o teatro e realmente gosta do que faz! – Bom, hoje nós vamos fazer pequenos exercícios de interpretação e conversar um pouco, me falem do que gostam e do que não gostam, me falem de suas experiências, me falem sobre o gato da vizinha, ou sobre a mina gostosa que mora na casa ao lado de vocês, qualquer coisa, mas, apenas falem, aqui ninguém julga ninguém!

E lá começaram as apresentações, foi divertido... tem realmente alguns novatos interresantes, tomara que eles decidam ficar, estamos precisando de novos atores!

Passaram meia hora de apresentações e o professor falou mais um pouco sobre o teatro.

-Agora se separem em duplas, vamos fazer um exercício, eu e minhas ajudantes vamos mostrar como é para vocês e ficaremos passando de dupla em dupla, caso precisem de ajuda – O profe falou e o povo ia se dividindo em duplas, como sempre, a nossa turminha ficou junta... O Naruto e o Neji, a Tenten e a Ino, o Gaara e o Lee e o Kiba com uma menina chamada Sasakie. Eu e Hinata somos as ajudantes, por isso sempre somos dupla. Suasududuad... ainda bem...

-O primeiro exercício é o exercício de confiança – Ele falou se virando para as duplas – o mais importante no teatro, é você e seu colega confiarem um no outro e estarem em perfeita sintonia, Sakura e Hinata, demonstrem, por favor.

Hinata ficou na minha frente e virou de costas para mim, ela caiu para trás e eu a segurei, man, esse é o exercício mais fácil do mundo... e a Hinata é pesada...

-HINATA! PODE LEVANTAR SUA BALEIA! – cara, ela tá achando que eu sou o hulk?

-Ahhh, sua chata – ela disse se jogando pra frente – entenderam gente? Por favor, não deixe seus parceiros caírem no chão, machuca muito...

E todos começaram a fazer o execicio, bom, no começo alguns caíram, outros não agüentaram o peso... mas tuuuuuuuuuuuuudo bem... desde que ninguém tenha que ir pra enfermaria, está ótimo...

-Muito bem, muito bem... o próximo exercício é o do espelho... esse é um pouquinho mais complicado... meninas, por favor... – disse o profesor ligando o som e colocando uma musica do charles chaplin.

Eu e Hinata ficamos uma de frente para a outra, Hinata fez um movimento, eu imitei e depois de alguns movimentos, nós já estávamos fazendo tudo sincronizado, como dar cambalhota, pulinhos, gestos bobos...

Bem, ESSE daí foi muito engraçado, a sala tudo se atrapalhou um pouco, mas depois de um tempo já conseguiram pegar o ritimo e até que estavam bonzinhos...

Oun, que bonitinho... o Naruto imitando o Neji dançando pantera-cor-de-rosa... que coisa mais gaaaaaaaaay! Amei!...

Cara, a musica tá começando a me irritar.. sabe... aquela o charles chaplin, então... tá começando a ficar chata!

-MUITO BEM! Vocês estão ótimos – O profe Tobi disse batendo palmas – Bom... vamos para um pouco para vocês descançarem um pouco, enquanto eu vou decidindo o próximo exercico... – ele disse indo para trás do palco.

Meu deus... esse daí não planeja nem a aula...

- E ai gente! Vocês gostaram da aula – Hinata gritou para a nossa turminha de delinqüentes juvenis, e me puxou pra junto deles, não sei como uma pingüim desse tamanho consegue ME puxar!

- É bem legal, não sabia que o teatro era tão fácil... – Lee disse sorrindo. UDUDHUDUAHUDADUAU!

-É fácil por que é o primeiro dia de vocês.. deixa passar uma semana que vocês vão estar vendo o que o profe Tobi faz! – Eu disse rindo e Hinata concordou comigo.

- Gostei do exercício do espelho, é divertido – Tem tem falou, e o resto do povão concordou.

-Será que ele vai dar a massagem hoje – Ayakawa Susky falou de aproximando da gente, ela é uma velha companheira de teatro da gente.

-Tomara que sim! – Robert, um outro companheiro de teatro nosso falou.

-É mesmo, massagem é a melhor parte da aula – Hina falou pulando em cima do Neji e do Naruto, que gritaram "AIE!"

- Hina-chan, você tem mesmo que voar em cima da gente toda hora? – o Naruto perguntou. TOOOOOOOOOOOOOMA HINATA!

-Tenho sim, e se você não que... fico com o Neji – falou ela pulando para o Neji. TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMA KYUUBI!

-Oba, tenho a minha perolazinha só para mi-iim! – Oun, que tete... eles se amam! Mesmo a Hinata não querendo!

-OUUUN! Que casalzinho mais bonito! Se querem se agarrar, vão para um quarto... por que eu já achei o próximo exercício. Todos se sentem em circulo de novo no chão – Ele mandou... oou... acho que já sei que exercicio, man... isso vai ser MUITO divertido...

- Vamos fazer um exercicio musical... todos deitem no chão – Ele falou se sentando e um banquinho do lado do som. Todos nos deitamos – Agora fechem os olhos e imaginem-se em uma sala branca, você está usando roupas totalmente brancas, e está descalço... você olha para suas mão, e depois para as paredes. E de repente você encontra uma porta, você vai até ela e a abre – Ele começou a tocar uma musica calminha. – E dá de cara com um belo campo, cheio de suas flores favoritas, e a grama é bem verdinha, o céu está com um tom de azul bonito e a poucas nuvens, você começa a andar por ele, e uma pessoa aparece gritando o seu nome, ela está feliz e você conhece está pessoa, é uma pessoa querida para você, você se vira e ela lhe dá um abraço apertado de saudade, essa pessoa te solta e olha em suas olhos com os olhos manejados em lagrimas, você limpa a lagrima da face desta pessoa e os dois sorriem. Essa pessoa pega a sua mão e fala para você ir atrás dela, você se deixa ir por ela, e quando se dá conta, vocês dois estão em um pequeno lago, a pessoa solta sua mão e entra no lago te chamando e você sorri e entra no laguinho também, vocês começam a fazer uma pequena a amigável guerrinha de água. Vocês se cansam e vão sentar a beira do rio, com os pés na água. Vocês começam a conversar... – Ele parou de falar por muitos 2 minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade para mi e para a pessoa que eu escolhi imaginar... – E depois de um tempo conversando, essa pessoa se levanta e você se levanta junto, ela pega a sua mão, abra ela e dá um beijo dentro dela, te abraça mais uma vez e vai embora. Você fica parado vendo-a ir embora e não faz nada alem de sorrir, você sente que nem você nem essa pessoa estão tristes de se despedirem, você se vira e volta lentamente para o lugar em que você estava antes e aperta a sal mão que foi beijada – senti ele colocar uma coisa macia na minha mão, toda vez que ele faz isso, arranja um final novo, é incrível!- e a abre, e sente que tem algo dentro dela, é uma pena branca, como as das asas de um anjo, você sorri e abraça a pena e novamente fica tudo branco.Agora, vocês comecem a se espreguiçar, mas não abram os olhos, quero que vocês se sentem novamente e tentem abraçar a pessoa que está do seu lado, mas por favor... não abram a sua mão esquerda! – ele disse com a voz calma, me virei para o lado e abracei um certo alguém que eu talvez já faça idéia de que é, com o típico perfume masculino.

-Agora abram os olhos e olhem para as pessoas ao seu redor... – Todos nós abrimos os olhos, vi uma muvuca de gente abraçando uma as outras,algumas chorando, e olhei para a pessoa que eu estava abraçando, o meu melhor amigo, Naruto. Ambos olhamos um para a cara do outro e sorrimos. Olhei para o lado e vi Neji e Hinata _(que estava chorando, ele sempre chora quando ele dá esse tipo de exercicio)_ abraçados meio vermelhos, safadiinhos – Agora podem parar de se abraçar e olhas em sua mão esquerda – me soltei do Naruto _(ele tava meio relutante em fazer isso)_ e olhei para minha mão esquerda, lá tinha uma pena branca, senti meus olhos manejarem. – Guardem esta pena e toda vez olharem para ela, se lembraram desta pessoa querida que vocês escolhessem, e Hinata, pode se esbaldar, eu deixo você abrir o berreiro! – Ela deu uma risadinha fraquinha, me virei pra ela e pulei em cima da tontona.

-Aiiii, amor, você é tão sensível! – falei apertando as bochechonas da "perolazinha".

- AAAAAAH, me deixa – ela disse emburrando a cara e depois abrindo um sorriso. Tive uma idéia.

-MONTINHO! – Eu gritei me jogando em cima da criatura que gritou.

- A-DU-GA-CI-PO-BRE-LAAAAAAA!- ela gritou e senti uma massa de gente pular em cima de nos duas, acho que até o professor pulou também...

Ah cara, eu amo esse pessoal!

----CONTINUA NO PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Nyaa, essa cap. Tá pequenenenhoooo ;3;

Gente, o começaram as minhas provas, ou seja, vai demorar pro cap. 06 sair, mais já to começando a fazer ele... e gente, o cap. 6 vai ter muito Neji/Hina, mais muito meeeeeeeesmo!

Então... vamos parar de enrolar e responder as reviews!

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**IngridYuuki:** Brigadinha :D

Espero que continue lendo e que goste desse capitulo!

**Hayashi Kaminari:** Nyaa, obrigada!

Se você teve que ler 3 vezes, imagina eu criando essa cena, foi muito complicadoooo! Eu meio que misturei uma coisa que aconteceu comigo com a minha imaginação _(o que aconteceu comigo foi a parte do chantily, por que depois disse, chego um monte de gente ai a gente começo a fazer guerra de chantily!)_ XDD

Ainda bem que você quer ler o resto!

Isso significa que você vai continuar lendo e me mandando reviews né? –_bem pidona-_

Kissys

**haru-e-k: **nyaaa, esse capitulo ficou muito kawaii!

Well well, acho que o coraçãozinho da nossa Hina-chan está amolecendo pouco a pouco não é?

Aaaah! Daqui a pouco esse dois vão estar no mais puro looove! Espera para ver!

Mwhuaháháhá... viva as autoras do maaaau! Vamos fundar uma fraternidade e bolar planos para fazer os nossos personagens sofrerem!

Elenco da fic: _-morrendo de medo-_ manhêê... ;3;

Espero que goste do capitulo e continue lendo!

Kissys!

**Uchiha Mandy Lua: **Nyaaa... você ainda vai ler a fic? Foi tão imperdoável assim ;3;?

Bom... o sasu-chan vai voltar, e não vai ser pra ficar com a Sakura, nem com o naruto, ele vai vir pra ajudar esse bando de encalhado a se arranja, ai eu arranjo alguém pra ele X3

Man, me sinto lisonjeada pelo elogio, por que ele veio de uma pessoa que não gosta de Naru/Saku... você com certeza ganha o premio de leitora nº1!

Ai eu faço um especial Sasuke! SÓ Sasuke, gente, já to até com as idéias!...

Ai ai... neji/Hina, é uma coisa perfeita, e eu com certeza não vou parar de escrever sobre esse dois!

Mwhuaháháhá, se caísse, você tirava um 10 o.ov

Bom, biologia é ficinho, já álgebra avançada é o cão-chupando-mangá -o-v

Nyaaa, o pingüim agradece por você continuar lendo a fic!

Kissys!

**Hajime Kirane-chan:** isso é bom ou ruim?

Man, esse dois ai tem um looonga historia juntos e admito, naru-chan, você é um tarado maldito! Agarrar menininhas não tão inocentes na cozinha!

Que feio, que feioooo!

Isddhiasdiaisdhads...

Hohohohoho, sasu-chan, você tem muitas candidatas, escolha uma e leve para casa!

Bom, ele volta sim, mas só para passar o natal com os amigos!

E par ajudar o bando de encalhados!

Isadiasid

Kissys!

**FeH-Chan:** pois é pois éééé, bom, acho que atualizei um pouco antes do previsto!

Já o próximo capitulo, vai demorar!

Mwhuaháháhá! Vou dominar o com as minhas fiiics!surtando

Você acha que os POV's tão muito iguais? ;3; ow droga, vou ter que melhorar!

Bom, essa fic é meio que ooc, ou seja, mudei as personalidades um pouco! Como a dá Hina-chan, a Tenten, O Gaara, o neji e o povo mudaram também, se não a fic ia ficar muito igual as outras!

Bom, agora tenho certeza que eu vou ter que melhorar a Fic!

Sobre o LeeGaa... se esconde não posso contaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Kissys!

Espero que continue lendo!

---

Bai bai minna-san, e até o próximo capitulo!

_COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM!_

_COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM!_

Bai bai, e amo vocês _(e seus comentários!)___


	9. Cap6: Melhor dia da minha vida! parte1

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap. 6: 'O melhor dia da minha vida!' parte 1

_Narrado por Hyuuga Neji_

-Vocês têm certeza disso?-falou Gaara pela quarta vez. Aff. Acho que o monitoramente anda mexendo muito com a cabeça dele, nossa.

-Tenho, Gaara.---eu disse. Afinal, nada que nós, os Grandes Shinobis, dá errado do nada! Bom, tirando aquele caso de "nós somos melhores que as Baka girls", porque isso não é tão... Hm... _Verdade_.

Olhei pela janela, sorrindo levemente, enquanto nós quatro sentávamos no meio da mesa da Ho. Um dia claro. 23 de setembro, domingo, tem tudo para ser um dia... Engraçado.

-Neeeeeeeeeeeji!-gritou alguém. Opa, meu nome!

Olhei para o corredor principal. Hinata vinha correndo. Ah, perolazinha... Você ainda me mata de desejo!

Ela usava uma saia jeans azul que ia até a metade da coxa _(e que coxa!)_. Uma rasteirinha rosa, uma tornozeleira prata cheia de pingentes e tal... Além de várias pulseiras _(braços cheios de pulseiras é quase que a marca registrada das Baka Girls. Não sei como os braços delas ainda não caíram!)_. Uma blusa vermelha sem mangas com um grande decote em 'V'_(peitõõõões! \o/)_. Seus cabelos pretos-azulados estavam presos num coque mal feito, deixando umas mexas caindo sob seu rosto delicado.

Tem como resistir?

Eu sorri abertamente ao ver que ela empurrou Lee, que estava ao meu lado, para ficar no lugar dele.

-Licença, Leéx.---ela disse empurrando ele.

-Leéx?---ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido. Ela sorriu graciosa e fez cócegas na barriga dele.

-Lindo, né?---ele deu uma risada simpática e voltou a comer sua torrada. Desde quando o Lee é tão amigo da Hinata? Hum...

-Pois não, Anjo?---eu perguntei com a cabeça apoiada na minha mão, que estava apoiado na mesa pelo meu cotovelo.

Babando.

E ela pareceu perceber minha pose de babão apaixonado. Deve estar pensando _"Oh, não. Mais um babaca babuíno que baba quando está perto de mim. Como é difícil ser eu. Bla bla.."_, pois ela olhou de um lado para o outro, segurando o riso e ficando vermelha. Depois disse, completamente corada:

-Neji, você está me constrangendo!

-Por quê? Eu só estou olhando para você!

-Você está me deixando raquítica, Nej! Agora pára de olhar para mim!-ela disse. Ué?

-Hina, eu não sei quanto você, mas eu me sinto uma parede quando falam comigo sem olhar para mim.---eu falei para os Marotos, que prestavam atenção na conversa (enxeridos!) concordarem comigo.

1 x 0 para o Neji aqui.

-Eu concordo com você, querido Shinobi.- okay, 1 x 1.- Mas, eu não sei quanto _você_, me sinto extremamente incomodada quando me secam.

2 x 1.

-Principalmente quando estão a ponto de babar.

3 x 1.

-E quando, sem nenhuma novidade, o babão é _você_.

4 x 1.

-Está terminantemente comprovado e confirmado que de virada é mais gostoso.

-Okay, morena, já me humilhou demais.---eu falei para ela dar umas risadinhas. Maravilhooosa!-mas então, o que você quer me falar?

-Ah, pois é, né?-ela falou gesticulando e jogando o cabelão dela de um lado para o outro, bem com o jeito Baka girl de ser. Até que ela parou, olhou para mim e sorriu amarelo.---Esqueci.

Soltei uma gargalhada junto com os Shinobis. Ela ficou extremamente vermelha _(ela sempre faz isso, cara! Ela é extremamente tímida, caaara!!)_.

--Vocês querem parar de rir?-ela disse sorrindo. Bom, com esse jeito dela,qual quer um se derrete!.

-Ah, Hin, você é demais.-eu falei a abraçando. Ela retribuiu o meu abraço. Sentir o corpo dela junto ao meu é tão bom...

-Eu sei.- ela disse rindo de si mesma.

Nossa, cara, Sabe aquelas vontades de grávidas? Sabe? Eu tenho _(não pensem que __EU__ estou grávido. Só se baixou o Espírito-Santo em mim agora e me deu um útero.)_. E me deu uma vontade. De verdade, cara. Que vontade de gritar "Eu te amo, Hinata" para todo mundo ouvir.

Hey... Porque não?

Me separei do abraço dela e fiquei de pé em cima do banco em que estávamos sentados, a assustando.

-Neji... O que você vai fazer?

-Você verá. -eu sussurrei para apenas ela ouvir. Depois ergui a cabeça em direção a todos e gritei:- ATENÇÃO AQUI!

Todos me olharam, fazendo um completo silencio no salão. Sorri. Ah, que saudade disso... Botar Moral! Comecei a falar:

-Eu quero que essa afirmação que farei agora fique gravado na memória de vocês para sempre, pois isso que sinto é eterno. Eu, Hyuuga Hizashi Neji, amo com todas as minhas forças... Você, Hyuuga Sakurazaki Hinata.

Várias exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas, enquanto Hinata...

Bom. Nota mental: lembrar de tirar uma foto de Hinata quando ela está para chorar, mas não quer. Ela tapou a boca com a mão, os olhos marejados e a feição surpresa. Ela é tão linda! Eu me sentei do lado dela, a olhando ternamente. Peguei sua mão, revelando um lindo sorriso. Sussurrei:

-Amo mais do que poderia amar alguém. Amo mais que a mim mesmo.

-Neji...---ela disse, mas eu coloquei um dedo sob seus lábios.

Nossos rostos estavam próximos _demais_. Eu sentia sua respiração. Coloquei uma mão na nuca dela e a puxei delicadamente em minha direção. Ela fechou os olhos e eu, após sorrir, fiz o mesmo.

Quando senti meus lábios rosarem nos dela...

SPLASH.. sim... isso é tinta no meu lindo cabelo!

Kidoumaru viado, filho da puta, nojento, seboso, canudo de peruca oleosa...

Eu mato, MATO!!!

-Ah, não!- falou Lee.

-Bom... Pelo menos deu certo, Nej.---disse Naruto rindo. Grr...

-É NEJI!

Me separei da Hinata, que sorriu e apoiou a testa na mesa. Eu nunca pensei que ia _dizer_ isso na minha vida, mas PORQUE EU FUI APRONTAR COM O KIDOUMARU?!

Bom, nós tínhamos posto um balde de tinta na porta do Salão que, quando o Kidoumaru passasse pela porta, ele iria cair em cima dele.

Mas se eu soubesse que esse MALDITO Kidoumaru ia atrapalhar o meu primeiro beijo com o amor da minha SOFRIDA VIDA!...

Ah, mas esse seboso vai ver. EU VOU RODAR A BAIANA! _(não me perguntem o que é baiana, eu não sei. É que a Ino vive dizendo isso.)_.

E fingindo não VER o Kidoumaru-Cor-De-Abacate sair correndo para fora do salão e OUVIR as gargalhadas, me virei para Hinata, que ainda estava com a cabeça deitada na mesa, mas me olhava divertida. Sorri maroto.

É incrível que só de olhar para ela a minha raiva vai embora.

-Quer continuar o que começamos?-eu perguntei me aproximando. Ela sorrido e sem me avisar nada, me deu um selinho e depois ficou me encarando. Se levantou e correu para fora do Salão.

Ganhei meu dia, e você?

ºoº

-ah, meu Buda, Neji! Gaara, fala para ele parar de fazer isso?!---disse Lee. Ué? Só porque eu estou andando e dando pulinho como se fosse uma menininha besta e apaixonada_ (não estranhem, falou? Eu sou muito macho.)_ desde o Selinho-no-café-da-manhã? Detalhe, já se passaram umas três horas.

-Quem é Neji?---falou Gaara indiferente.

-Eu sabia! Sabia que você era viado! Mas não se preocupe, Nee, isso não vai interromper nossa amizade em nada.---falou Naruto com ar de "Eu-sou-seu-amigo-não-se-preocupe".

-Você não vai me estressaaaaaar...-falei cantarolando e ainda pulando; por onde passávamos ouvia-se risinhos e fofoquinhas.

Até que um ponto preto-azulado me chamou atenção.

-HINA!---eu gritei. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu. Correu até o papai Neji aqui e pulou no meu colo. Eu ri e a peguei pela cintura. Depois a coloquei no chão e ficamos frete a frente.

-Você quer dar uma volta pelo lago?-eu disse, afagando seus cabelos.

-Ah, eu não posso.---ela disse acariciando meu rosto.-Eu e as meninas temos que resolver uns negócios ai.

-Posso fazer um comentário inocente?---falou Naruto.

-Não.-eu disse.

-Claro.-falou Hinata sorrindo. Ela é boazinha demais!

-Vocês parecem dois namorados.

Eu já estava ali, com uma resposta tipo "Nós ainda seremos e blá blá" na ponta da língua, mas adivinha?

-Mas nós já somos namorados!

Arregalei meus olhos. A boca de Naruto caiu _(não que EU estivesse olhando para a boca dele! Isso se chama campo de visão!)_. Lee engasgou com o chocolate eu estava comendo _(hey... MEU CHOCOLATE!)_. Gaara a olhou assustado.

Somos?

Peraí. O que eu estou fazendo?!

-É, nós somos. Você quer fazer o que os namorados fazem, perolazinha?---eu perguntei a pegando pela cintura com mais desejo e ferocidade.

Mas ela deu um tapinha no ombro.

-É de brincadeira, Neji.-ela disse. Depois virou-se e foi em direção as Bakinhas.

NA-MO-RA-DOS! Muaha ha!

ºoº

-_...não! Ino, presta atenção!_

Franzi o cenho.

-Naruto? Você ouviu isso?---eu perguntei sussurrando para ele, me ajeitando em cima da árvore em que estávamos nós dois conversando sobre basquete.

-_...nós temos que chamar a atenção de toda a escola, saca?_

-Que que é isso, meu Deus?---falou Naruto se endireitando. Eu tenho uma leve suspeita...

-TIVE UMA IDÉIA!

-_Não grita, HINATA!_

-_Nem você, SAKURA!_

_Dá para as duas crianças pararem?_

-_Sim, mamãe Tenten_.

Olhei para o meu companheiro maroto, sorrindo. Ele também sorria divertido.

No mesmo instante nós dois viramos de ponta cabeça na arvore e olhamos para a árvore que estava atrás da árvore em que nós estávamos e achamos quatro inocentes Bakinhas.

Inocentes, até parece!

-Fala a sua idéia, Hina.-disse Ino.

-Eu não acho uma boa idéia.- falou Sakura séria. Oh, droga!

- Por quê?---perguntou Tenten.

-Tem Shinobis demais aqui.---falou Hinata enquanto Sakura olhava diretamente para onde nós estávamos. NÃÃÃÃO!

Já disse que elas duas, por mais bobas que pareçam ser, são SUPER ESPERTAS?!

-Anh... O que vocês estão aprontando?---falou Naruto pulando do tronco. Eu fiz o mesmo.

-Nada que te interesse, Naru.---falou Sakura com voz de bebe, apertando as bochechas dele. Ele não odeia que façam isso? Ah...

Esqueci. Foi a Sakura que fez, e ele não odeia nada que ela faça. Ele passou a mão por cima do ombro dela e ela o abraçou pela cintura, e eles dois foram em direção ao castelo, para Ino e Tenten seguirem os dois. Quando Hinata deu um passo em direção a eles...

-Hinata, espera.

Ela parou e me olhou, curiosa. Virou-se para mim, ficando _bem_ próxima.

Neji Gostoso Hyuuga muito próximo a Hinata Perfeita Hyuuga é igual a Neji Gostoso Hyuuga nervoso e Hinata Perfeita Hyuuga divertida.

-É...É que... Eu queria saber...---mentira, Neji, seu idiota. Você não quer saber nada. Era só para ficar perto dela. Vamos, Neji, ache um assunto!

Ahá!

Neji Gostoso Hyuuga atrás de assunto urgente é igual a uma coisa: basquete e treinos do clube de artes marciais.

Olhei para os olhos dela de novo.

-Saber?---ela insistiu, chegando mais perto de mim. Isso, perolazinha, se divirta bastante! Ela sabe que eu fico nervoso. Não que eu seja assim, mas dã. É com Hyuuga Hinata que eu estou conversando, né? Minhas pernas quase tremem.

-E... E... Eu...

Quem sabe se eu não olhar para ela? Éééé!

Olhei para a árvore mais próxima de nós dois.

-Eu queria saber se você poderia treinar...

Ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Eu não sei quanto a você, Neji, mas eu me sinto uma parede quando falam comigo sem olhar para mim.---ela disse.

Eu me pergunto se existe alguma mulher mais perfeita que esse anjo moreno na minha frente.

E me respondo: não.

Ela se aproximou de mim, colocando suas mãos em meu pescoço. Coloquei as _minhas_ mãos em seu rosto com delicadeza. Ela veio. Se aproximando... Aproximando... Eu... To beijando Hyuuga Hinata?

E que beijo! O gosto dos lábios dela é exatamente como imaginei: doces, como framboesa _(a fruta favorita dela! Eu até dei um perfume com um cheiro de framboesa pra ela!)_. Além de ágeis! Nosso beijo era calmo e tinha uma sintonia perfeita.

Quando eu pensei em aprofundar (Hehe):

-Tchau, namorado de brincadeira.---ela disse depois de se separar de mim. E foi embora, balançando aquela cascata de cabelos compridos que ela tem. Muaha há! Será que está 4 x 2? Não...

Tá 5 x 1. Ah, é hoje que eu sou massacrado!

ºoº

-Neji, você está extrapolando!-falou Naruto.

-"_Todo mundo tá feliz? TÁ FELIZ!"_

-Neji, seu imbecil! Está nos constrangendo!---falou Gaara.

-"_Todo mundo quer dançar? QUER DANÇAR!"_

-Era uma vez a reputação dos Shinobis.---falou Lee.

-"_Todo mundo tá feliz, todo mundo pede bis e não para de cantar: MAIS UM! MAIS UM!"._-ah, quem me dera mais um!

-Neji, eu sei que você ficou sozinho com a sua perolazinha, e vocês devem ter se divertido "muito" conversando sobre... Eu sei lá, sobre o Efeito Estufa, mas chega de música!-falou Gaara.

-Eu preferia quando ele só pulava.- falou Naruto. Ah, é? Comecei a pular como estava fazendo antes.- Okay, okay! Eu não prefiro! Prefiro que você vire um EMO e vá chorar no ombro do Kabuto, que é o EMO maior.

-Vocês não entenderam? Hyuuga Perfeita Hinata me beijou!

Eles arregalaram os olhos.

-Quê?-falou Lee.

Entramos no Salão Principal para o almoço e nos sentamos no meio da mesa, mas as Bakinhas não estavam lá (aaaaah).

-Repete, por favor.-falou Gaara. Caiam sobre meu poder!

-Não em público.-eu disse. Quando ia me servir percebi que o almoço não estava servido ainda (aaaaah²).

-Então vamos para o dormitório!- Texugo, texugo... Depois EU que sou o teimoso, hã.

-Não.-eu disse.- As meninas vão aprontar alguma coisa. E eu quero saber o que é.

-Como você sabe?- falou Lee.

-Eu e ele ouvimos uma conversinha delas, em que elas diziam que tinham que chamar a atenção de toda a escola.- falou Naruto.

-E nenhum horário melhor ara isso que o almoço.---eu completei

-Quando é assim elas vão dançar em cima da mesa.---falou Lee indiferente. Nó três nos entreolhamos e caímos na gargalhada.-Que?!

-Lee, Leezinho, Leéx...---falou Gaara.-Elas não seriam tão loucas a ponto de fazer isso, hã!

No outro instante as luzes do salão se apagaram. E de algum lugar apareceu luzes coloridas, e uma balada encheu os ouvidos de todos e todas. Ou seja... O salão Comunal transformou-se em uma boate.

-Amém, algo que nos anime!---gritou Naruto subindo em cima da mesa, onde três das quatro bakas dançavam. Logo em seguida vários e várias, inclusive eu, os seguiram.

E viva o Leéx!

ºoº 

Depois que a música acabou e a iluminação voltou ao normal, Hinata, Sakura e Ino desceram das mesas e correra para fora do salão. Olhei para Lee assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo:

-Como você sabia?-eu perguntei, para os outros dois olharem para ele.

E sabe o que o Leezinho falou?

-Ah, elas me disseram. Enquanto elas três dançavam aqui, Tenten estava colocando uma...

BOOOM

---...bomba de tinta Máster no banheiro feminino.

UMA BOMBA MASTER?! UMA BOMBA DE TINTA MASTER?!

As portas do Salão se abriram e por elas passaram quatro Bakas correndo, gritando _(já disse que elas gritam muito fino?)_ e gargalhando ao mesmo tempo.

_Go, Bakas, go!_

Todo mundo _(principalmente os Horinorios)_ se levantou e começou a aplaudi-las, enquanto elas subiam em cima da mesa da Mizu _(amam provocar!)_ e faziam referencias, mandando beijos para sua "platéia".

E rimos mais ainda quando Kin, Tayuya, e Suzumebachi entraram no salão cobertas de tinta e furiosas.

-AÊ GAROTAS!-eu gritei, assim como vários outros ali. E, quem até agora não tinha se levantado para aplaudir, levantou-se agora, pois Ebisu apareceu com mais tinta que as quatro mizurinas juntas e os cabelos com cola. E no momento em que as Bakas correram do Salão para fugir dos "Tinteados" _(entenderam o trocadilho? "tinteados"? "Bombardeados". Hã hã? Muaha há! Okay, não teve graça),_ os professores, que estavam todos sentados, se levantaram e correram atrás deles.

Depois que todos se acalmaram e voltaram a se sentar, eu olhei em volta.

Sem professores. Sem Ebisu. Naruto pareceu perceber isso, pois me olhava com um sorriso maroto. Logo em seguida nós gritamos ao mesmo tempo:

-GUERRA DE COMIDA!

-----FIM DA PARTE 1

Respostas das reviews no próximo capitulo

:D


	10. Cap7 Melhor dia da minha vida parte2

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap.7: 'Melhor dia da minha vida!' parte 2

_Narrado por Hyuuga Neji._

Entramos na sala do diretor. Chegando lá, as meninas, que estavam sentadas na frente do professor, caíram na gargalhada. E com um bom motivo.

Lee nem estava tão coberto de comida, porque se vinha um pudim em direção do coitado ele abria essa goela dele e ele engolia tudo. Gaara estava irreconhecível, coberto de geléias das mais diversas cores. Naruto estava com achocolatado da cabeça aos pés e pedaços de pão no cabelo. Mas eu, sem dúvida, era o pior dos quatro...

Torradas no cabelo, calda de chocolate e mel no corpo, geléia no rosto, pudim, sorvete...

Tudo imaginável.

-Ah, Buda.-falou Tsunade, batendo a mão na testa.-Como se já não bastasse essas quatro aprontando por ai como se pertencessem da Máfia, vocês também!

-Assim é melhor que eles ouvem sermão juntos, Tsunade-Hime.-falou o Orochima-bicha, nos apontando quatro cadeiras _nada_ confortáveis, se é que você me entende. Minhas nádegas vão ficar hexagonais!

-Sentem-se.---falou o Sarutobi-sama gentilmente _demais_.

Eu estou vendo uma grande perdas de pontos para a Ho.

ºoº

Bom, pulando a parte do sermão, né? Porque ninguém agüenta ouvir sermão.

Duas partes apenas me interessaram _(cara, eu quase dormi lá.)._

Primeira:

"-Vocês tem desseseis e dezessete anos e não seis.-falou Sarutobi-sensei."

Daí vocês perguntam: porque você se interessou por isso? Daí eu respondo: minha mãe falava isso quando eu tinha dez anos.

Segundo:

"-Vocês perderam num total, 100 pontos.-falou Tsunade."

Ah, fala sério, cara! Nem parece diretora da nossa casa! Como que ela espere que a Ho ganhe o campeonato das Casas se ela JÁ tirou 100 pontos nosso e nem começou o Campeonato de Esportes?! Ela é doida?

E agora estamos nós aqui, andando sem rumo num corredor.

"_Caminhando contra o vento, sem lenço nem documento, num sol de quase dezembro. Eu voooou..._"

-Ah, cara! 100 pontos!---falou Naruto.

-Ninguém mandou vocês fazerem guerra de comida.-falou Sakura.

-Ninguém mandou vocês explodirem um banheiro.---eu falei dando de ombros, fazendo eles rirem.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, percebi que a perolazinha' ia ficando para trás. Olhei para ela, parando no mesmo local em que estava, enquanto os outros entravam numa passagem secreta para chegarem ao salão mais rápido.

Agora nos deixando sozinhos.

-O que foi moreninha?-perguntei virando-me por completo para ela.

-Eu queria ficar sozinha com você.-ela disse. Hã?

-Por quê?

-Matar as saudades.

No outro instante ela me jogou na parede. Mordeu o lábio inferior, numa atitude extremamente sexy. Perola-chan, perolazinha... Ela se aproximou de mim _(que ainda estava jogado contra a parede)_ e colocou suas mãos na minha nuca.

_Go, Hina, go!_

E, rapidéx, ela selou seus lábios nos meus. Um beijo completamente diferente do primeiro: rápido e voraz. Ela beijava meus lábios com uma habilidade invejável! Quer dizer... Não para mim, já que eu sou Hyuuga Neji.

Minhas mãos, que estavam na nuca dela, foram descendo... Eu juro que não sou eu, mas elas estão descendo... Descendo... Quando iam chegar _lá_...

-Está bom até aqui, hã?-ela disse. Me deu um último selinho e foi embora.

_Pelo amor de Deus. Me salvem._

ºoº

-No três, okay?-falou Gaara, sussurrando. Nós três concordamos com um aceno de cabeça. -Um...

-Dois...---disse Lee. Perai!

-Tr...---falou Naruto.

-Perai!---eu disse quando eles iam jogar o balde.

Nós quatro estávamos... Bom, cara, como eu posso explicar? Bom, é uma passagem secreta que o Naruto achou. Nós estamos no teto. PUUUTZ, sabia que você não ia entender! Sabe, quando naqueles filmes, os carinhas estão no... Como que é o nome... Ah! Na tubulação de ar? Então! É isso ai, cara! É no sexto andar. E lá estávamos nós, olhando por um buraco a conversa de Kimimaru e Sakura (dã, ela faz parte do plano. Você _acha_ que a Sakura ia conversar com ele algum dia?). Daí, nós estávamos com um balde na mão cada. Jogaremos na cabeça do Danoninho e depois... Bem, vocês verão.

-Que, Neji, que?!---falou Naruto impaciente.

-É pra gente jogar o balde no 'Três' ou no 'Já'?---eu perguntei. Lee revirou os olhos.

-Ninguém falou de nenhum 'Três' aqui, Neji.-ele disse. Ah!

-Então é no 'Três'?---eu perguntei sorrindo.

-É!-eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Okay.-falou Gaara.-Um...

-Dois...---falou Lee.

-Três!

Empurramos a porta da passagem (é tipo um porão, sacam?) e, ao mesmo tempo, jogamos a água gelada que estava nos baldes na cabeçona do Kimimaru.

-Filhos da puta!-falou ele.

-Olha a boca, Danoninho!---eu falei rindo e pulando para o chão, para os outros Marotos me seguirem.

-ATACAR!-gritou Naruto com uma expressão extremamente maníaca e idiota ao mesmo tempo. Ele pegou quatro potes de shampoo (_Loreal. Porque você vale muito! __joga os cabelos pra lá e pra cá_ Muaha há.), deu uma para cada Shinobi e nós começamos a joga-lo na cabeça dele e esfregando, como quem dá banho num bebê.

Se a Mimip's descobrir isso nos mata legal.

ºoº

-Graças a Deus!---eu disse depois que me certifiquei estar deitado e relaxado no sofá do salão comunal da minha amada e adorada casa (que perdeu 100 pontos por minha culpa. Oh, no! _I think we have a emergency... _DA-LHE PARAMORE! A Hinata AMA essa música!). Ah, é tãããão bom relaxar!

-Ainda bem que hoje não tem treino, senão eu iria morrer de "cansatismo"...-falou Sakura se sentando.

-Sakura, suas palavras novas me assustam.-falou Hinata.

-Pare de assustar a Hinata, Haruno Sakura!---eu disse com um falso ar de bravo.

-Sim senhor, senhor capitão!---ela disse fingindo ser uma soldada.

Depois começou aquele silêncio. Sabe? Quando o assunto acaba e todo mundo cala a boca? É horrível. Odeio quando isso acontece.

-Eu to caindo de sono.

-Vou capotar.

-Que saudade da minha cama...

Essas foram as exclamações ouvidas de meus amigos. Ham.

Se

Eles

Acham

Que

EU

Não

Sei

Que

Eles armaram isso para me deixar

Sozinho

Com a

Hinata

Eles estão muito enganados. E agora eu e Hinata somos os únicos no salão. Mesmo.

Êta, porreta, povo que dorme cedo é fodeta!

_(Olha, eu posso fazer um rap!)_

Ficamos quietos por alguns instantes, eu deitado e ela sentada. Até que ela disse _(é ISSO que eu gosto nela. Ela não ta nem ai, tem iniciativa. Hinata Perfeita!)._

-Neji, tem uma coisa aqui em você.

Franzi o cenho.

-Onde?

Ela se levantou e foi até onde eu estava e se sentou do meu lado. Chegou bem perto de mim e disse, apontando para a minha boca:

-Aqui, ó.

Depois me tascou um beijo. Só não soltei uma risada porque estava _muito ocupado_. 

Lily, você é demais.

Ela se deitou em cima de mim _(ainda bem que não tem ninguém por aqui!)_ e passou as mãos nos meus cabelos, enquanto as minhas deslizavam pelas costas. Fomos aprofundando o beijo e, no auge do prazer, senti ela vacilar.

Ham, até parece que eu vou deixar ela fugir agora!

A prendi mais contra mim e inverti as posições, ficando por cima (literalmente). Ouvi ela soltar um suspiro de prazer quando eu comecei a beijá-la no pescoço.

E depois de MUITO aproveitar e ser aproveitado...

Você vai se

Orgulhar

De mim, caro leitor. Sabe o que eu fiz? Sabe sabe?

-Boa noite, minha perolazinha.-eu disse em seu ouvido, para deixa-la sozinha no Salão.

Depois de entrar no dormitório _(sorrindo bobo, tenho certeza),_ vi que meus amigos estavam deitados mas conversando entre si.

-E ai, como foi, cara?---falou Naruto.

Acham que me enganam.

-Vocês sabem. Ficaram escondidos atrás da planta que tem na beirada da escada.---eu disse me deitando. Pelo menos uma coisa eu sei...

Ela

Aprofunda

Cada

Vez

Mais

Ah Moleque!

Porque eu estou narrando assim?

-------- CONTINUA NO PROXIMO EPISODIO! 8D

well well honeys...

a prova de matemática já passou!

Então tudo volto a mesma calma de antes!

E aqui está!

NEJI/HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINA!

Um cap. Dedicado a Neji/Hina...

Tem uns que vão ter mais...

Mas eu tava meio que sem inspiração!

Well well... espero que gostem ºwº

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Hayashi Kaminari**Pois é...

Guerra de chantily foi o auge da viagem de praia que o meu colégio fez! X3 A gente passou uma semana só aloprandoo XDDD

Mwhuahuahua... ainda bem! Já tenho mais uma leitora garantida :D

Bom, neji/Hina é o casal que eu mais gosto ---

Mais vai ter outros casais também!

Bom, o Sasu-chan volta sim! Mais ele não fica com ninguém... eu achooo e.é

Mwhuahuahuahuahua

Bai bai

Kissys

**kamila youko**Eita Menina! Calma! Não se desespere! Sem problemas :D

Eu não vou ficar chateada XDD

Man, tbm to na semana de provas! Semana de provas é uma merdinha :p

Kissys

Bai bai

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**Não se reocupe meu coração! Não pretendo envolver muito o Sasuke na historia! Vou escrever um especial de entrevistas com ele! Mwhuahuahua... e também uma supresinha de férias e.ed

Bom o cap do dia dos namorados não se encaixa em lugar algum... talvez em um cap mais a frente, mais ainda não sei!

Mwhuahuahua... acho que esse bimestre não fico de matemática 8D

Kissys

Bai bai!

**Yanagi Yuhiko**Brigadinha!

Mwhuahahaha há!

Man, profe Tobi é meio que inspirado na minha profe de teatro!

Os dois são semi-iguais!

Neji/Hina é a perfeição!

Continue lendooo

8D

Kissys bai bai

**Hajime Kirane-chan**Todo mundo tá feliz? TA FELIIIIIZ!

\o/\o/\o/

Mwhuahuahuahuahua!

Eutive esse exercico na minha aula de teatro!

Chorei que nem uma criança!

;-----;

Nhá, ainda bem que acha que a minha fic está boa! 8DD

Bai bai

**haru-e-k**Mwhuahuahuahaha há e.é

sofram meus pequenos! SOFRAAAAAM!surto

Meeeeeeeeeu, se ele não fizer Neji/Hina vou até o japão caçar ele!

Maaaaaan, incêndio é o método de acordar os amigos nº6 XDD

MONTINHOS RUUUUUUUUUULAM!

Mwhuahuahahah há

Gostei manguaceiro! Mwhuahuahaha há palavra legal 8D

Adoro reviews grandes e idiotas 8B

Kissys bai bai


	11. Cap8 Eu perguntei isso?

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap. 8: Eu perguntei isso?

_Narrado por Hyuuga Hinata_

-_We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!_

-Okay, Hinata. Pra você também, agora dá para calar a boca?-falou Ino revirando os olhos. Ah, só porque eu estou cantando essa musiquinha faz... Meia hora? Ham!

-Será que vocês ainda não entenderam que é Natal?---eu disse meio assustada. Depois corri em direção a Naruto, que estava com os outros Shinobis e me chamava (ME chamava. Muaha há).

-HEY NARUTO!---EU GRITEI PULANDO NO COLO DELE! Shush! Porque eu pensei gritando? Dói a cabeça. Você não consegue pensar gritando? Azar, EU consigo.

Cara, eu sou estranha. E estou confessando! Nããão!

Pois bem. Eu pulei no colo dele. Ele deu uma risada e me ergueu, me abraçando pela cintura.

Então eu vi o mundo da altura dele.

-Que que foi?-eu disse depois que estava segura no chão novamente. Sério, ele é MUITO alto. E eu sou MUITO baixinha. Eu senti frio lá em cima, cara! Nota mental: aconselhar o Naruto a escrever um livro: "A vista daqui de cima".

Muaha há.

-Eu queria saber...-falou Neji.

-Nós queremos saber.-corrigiu Gaara. Neji revirou os olhos.

-É, isso que eu quis dizer. Bom. Onde você vai passar o Natal?---ele disse me abraçando pela cintura. Heey!

---Sai, Neji!---eu disse me desvencilhando dos braços dele. Ele franziu o cenho.

-Por quê? Faz três meses e você vem gostando...---ele disse com _aquele_ sorriso. É mesmo, porque?

-É que eu estava... Louca.---eu disse mais pra lá do que pra cá. Cara, as vezes eu tenho medo de mim mesmo.

Naruto, Gaara e Lee caíram na gargalhada enquanto Neji fechava a cara e murmurava algo que eu não pude entender.

-Você não me respondeu.---ele disse cruzando os braços.

-Hããã...---que pergunta mesmo? Er... Merry Christmas... Hey Naruto... Altura do mundo... AH!---Na minha casa. E vocês?---eu me referi as meninas também, que se juntaram à nós.

-Na minha casa.---falaram Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Ino e Neji (ele fica tão FOFO emburrado!!!).

-E vocês?-falou Tenten apontando para Naruto e Sakura. Eles sorriram cúmplices e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Toujuors Pour.

-MAN! QUE SUCKS!?-eu AMO misturar palavras em inglês no meio de frases Neji ria e falava "Meus pêsames para vocês!".

-Então nós vamos passar o Natal separados?-falou Ino. Então a minha ficha caiu. NÓS VAMOS?!

-AAAAAH!---eu disse me deitando na neve.

Cara, eu amo a neve. Na verdade eu amo frio. Agente põe um monte de roupa, daí vai até a cozinha pra pegar pipoca pra ver um filme _(a Sakura tem um aparelho. Pouco metida ela)_ andando que nem um bando de pingüins,uaaaa! PINGUIIIIMS! Por casa das toneladas de roupa. Daí nós colocamos um monte de cobertor em cima da gente, deitamos no Salão Comunal (LOTADO!!!) e fazemos uma sessão cinema lá.

Exclusividade Horinória, falou, manos?

Mas onde eu estava mês... Ah! Eu acho que esse será nosso primeiro Natal separados. Antes, agente sempre passava ou na minha casa ou na casa do Neji (que é BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM perto da minha!). JÁ SEI!

-E o Ano-Novo?- eu perguntei sorrindo e levantando meu tronco, me apoiando nos meus cotovelos.

-É, pode ser- O Kiba-baka _(amo ele man! Que tete )_

- Que tal na minha casa?-eu falei . Todos concordaram.

-ÊÊÊ!---eu gritei me levantando Todo mundo! BAGUNÇA NA MINHA CASA! Dã.-Então 'tá combinado! E se alguém disser que não pode ir porque vai viajar, eu esfolo!---eu gritei para depois correr em direção ao castelo, mas ainda ouvi Naruto dizer "Certo, menina esquimó!".

Só porque minhas botas são peludas?

ºoº

-Eu to com fome.-falou Tenten.

-Então come, né?---falou Sakura.

-Eu to com preguiça.---ela respondeu.

-O que você quer comer, eu sirvo no seu prato.

-Obrigada, Gaara!---ela disse sorrindo.---Eu quero... Macarrão.

-Tá.---ele disse pegando o prato vazio dela. Colocou um pouco de macarrão e entregou para ela.

-Valeu, Gaa-kun.---ela disse. Gaara sussurrou um "Disponha".

Ai, que inveja!

-Por que que quando EU falo que estou com fome e preguiça você não serve comida para mim?---eu perguntei. Ele começou a rir.

RIR.

-Você quer que eu sirva para você, Hina?---ele perguntou olhando para o meu prato vazio. Hã...

Coloquei uma batata cozida nele, só para disfarçar. É a vida...

-Já me servi. Eu quero é saber o porque!---eu disse fazendo manha. Ele sorriu maroto.

-Porque você não tem cabelos chocolates, nem franco-atiradora ou tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi.

Arregalei os olhos.

Bom, é procurando uma resposta BOA que se acha, hã.

-Acho que temos uma indireta aqui, hã...-falou Sakura olhando para Tenten, que sorriu.

-Acho que temos uma DIRETA mesmo.- falou Neji comendo.

-Sua atenção, por favor.---falou Sarutobi. Todos olharam para ele e o salão ficou quieto.

Cara. Já disse que quando o salão fica assim, todo quieto, me dá vontade de comer empadão?

Olhei para a travessa de Empadão. Onde deveria ter o dito cujo, jazia apenas migalhas. Aaaah. Comecei a procurar algum empadão no prato dos meus amigos e o único que encontrei estava no prato do Neji.

-Neeeeeji-nii-san.---eu sussurrei, com medo de que Sarutobi me escutasse e parasse o discurso.

-Que?-falou Neji no mesmo tom que eu.

-Me dá seu empadão?

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que só ele sabe sorrir e me passou o empadão. Eu sorri para ele, agradecida. Ele voltou a sua atenção para o diretor. Olhei para o meu prato. Hey!

-CADÊ MEU EMPADÃO?!

ROUBO! ROUBARAM O ÚLTIMO EMPADÃO HORINÓRIO! SOCOOORRO!!!

-Como disse, Hyuuga-san?

Oh, man. Não de novo!

Olhei para Sarutobi-sensei, mas eu fui a única de todo o salão que fez isso, já que TODO MUNDO OLHAVA PARA MIM!

Pode não parecer, mas eu sou muito tímida.

_Não, isso não é uma piada.)_

-É...-eu comecei. Ele sorriu.

-Bom, acho, que já achei o que procurava.-falou ele sorrindo, para alguns rirem. Ao ver minha feição confusa, ele explicou:---Eu e os professores estávamos pensando em eleger um orador para Konoha, que anunciasse todas as novidades e noticias para seus colegas. Mas, para isso, a pessoa deveria ser extrovertida o suficiente para ficar frente a frente com centenas de colegas toda a semana. E acho que você é a mais extrovertida. O que você acha?

O que eu acho? O QUE EU ACHO?!

Será que eu poderia... Sei lá, bater boca com ele até convence-lo a NÃO fazer isso comigo e eleger a Mellany a oradora ou eu sei lá o que, já que ela é TÃO extrovertida quanto eu? Ah... Eu esqueci.

Estou falando com Sarutobi.

Sorri derrotada e falei, quebrando o silencio que se instalara:

-Quando eu começo?

-Agora.---falaram todos os professores em coro.

Eu to lascada, né?

É.

-Venha até aqui, Hinata.---falou o diretor. Eu olhei para meus amigos, buscando ajuda. Apenas Neji parecia me entender. Ah, como eu sofro! Então eu vi... Na mão da Sakura... Um _empadão_.

Desgraçada. Mas vai ter volta. Ah, vai.

Fui em direção a Sarutobi. Tinha uma mesinha feiosa, quadrada que ele faz as anunciações... Então, eu fiquei ali.

Ui. To me sentindo A boa.

É percebi que em cima da mesa havia alguns papéis. No título estava escrito "Férias". Comecei a ler em voz alta.

-Como todos sabem, amanhã no dia 24 de dezembro, começa as férias de Natal da nossa escola. Queremos primeiramente dizer aos que ficarão aqui que são muito bem-vindos. E os que vão para casa, alguns avisos: o trem sairá amanhã logo após o café-da-manhã. Mas, como não poderia faltar, nós de Konoha queremos... Queremos...

OH. MEU.DEUS.

-Sério?---eu perguntei para o diretor.

-Sério.---ele disse. AAAH! ISSO É TÃO BOM!!!

-...nós...---eu continuei. AH!- ...teremos UMA FESTA!

Começaram os gritos e sussurros de felicidades por todo o Salão. Cara, a última festa que nós tivemos foi no ano passado! Bom, continuei a ler:

-A festa ocorrerá hoje, às 09:00 h da noite, aqui no salão. Mas avisamos que será a fantasia. Por isso vocês irão agora à Vila de Konoha comprar as fantasias a gosto. Podem ir.

Depois que eu terminei de ler, todos se levantaram menos "as pessoas". Ah, qualé, vocês sabem de quem eu estou falando! Fui até eles.

-A gente vai a Vila juntos?---eu perguntei.

-Anh... Eu vou com o Sakuroe, Hina, foi mal.---falou Sakura.

-Oh... E vocês?---eu falei me dirigindo aos outros.

-Uma ywaina gostosa.---falou Naruto.

-Eu vou mais tarde.---falou Lee.

-Com uma Oto.---falou Gaara.

-Com a Ino.---falou Tenten.

-Com a Ten-chan.---falou Ino. Dã.

Que?!

E eu? Olhei todos correrem para a saída e olhei para a única pessoa que se encontrava ao meu lado. E fiz a pergunta que nunca pensei em fazer na minha vida:

-Neji, você quer ir comigo à Vila? 

_The end, até o próximo capitulooooo!_

_Ah, quer saber, vou postar 2 de uma vez só!_

_As reviews estão no outro cap!_


	12. Cap9 Coisas de Menina

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap.9: Coisas de Menina

_Narrado por Hyuuga Neji(sim,novamente por que eu posso!)_

-Vem logo, Neji!---ela disse pegando minha mão e me puxando. Aaaaai...

-Ah, Hina... Eu nunca pensei que o meu primeiro encontro com você ia ser para fazer compras pela Vila!---eu disse meio decepcionado. Ela parou de andar e ficou frente-a-frente comigo.

-Okay. Vai chamar alguma menininha que seja mais ingênua que eu, vai no pub que eu chamo o KABUTO para me ajudar nas compras.

Depois ela deus as costas e começou a andar.

HEY!

1º: EU ESPEREI TANTO POR ISSO!

2º: ela quis insinuar algo com "alguém mais ingênua que eu"?

3º: eu amo tanto ela que aceitaria esse convite dela mesmo que fosse apenas para dar uma respirada com ela e ir embora.

4º: COM O KABUTO NÃO! COMIGO!

5º: é impressão minha ou ela já está lá na frente e não deu importância de eu estar a meio quilometro atrás dela? HINATA!

Corri em direção à ela e a peguei no colo. Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço.

-Ué?---ela disse enquanto balançava os pés para cima e para baixo.

-Você quer ir onde?---eu perguntei olhando para a frente, sem encara-la. Dã, Neji, é claro que, se você está olhando para a frente, você não está a encarando. Oh, vida, as vezes eu esqueço que eu sou um Shinobi. Afinal nós temos uma mania de encher o saco com frases do tipo: "Subir para cima", "Sair para fora", "beijar com a boca".

E é claro, "Shinobizar com os Shinobis". Dã. É óbvio.

Será que existe "Bakar com as Bakas"?

-Ah, sei lá... A BlastKunoichi deve estar lotada!---ela disse. Eu sorri e a coloquei no chão, peguei-a pela mão delicadamente e a puxei.

-Então você que ir aonde minha flor?. – Ela sorriu e me olhou divertida

-Até parece que você não sabe com quem está fazendo compras!

- ela pegou a minha mão e me puxou estrada a baixo, como uma coisa desse tamanho consegue ME puxar?

ºOº

Suspirei de novo. Acho que foi o terceiro suspiro que eu dei nesse minuto.

-Hinata, minha amada Hina, você demora demais para se trocar.---eu disse olhando para a cortina vermelha que cobria a perolazinha da minha vida.

Nós estávamos no provador exclusivo. Era um lugarzinho... Feminino, se é que você me entende. Havia umas dez cabines, que nos lugares que deveriam estar portas, haviam cortinas vermelhas sangue, onde as pessoas se trocavam. Haviam vários puf's espalhados pela salinha, e eu estava sentado em um _rosa_.

Mas a cortina que estava na minha frente se abriu e Hinata saiu, fantasiada de princesa. Ela usava um vestido rosa pastel volumoso que ia até o chão e uma coroa dourada.

-Que que você acha?---ela disse dando uma voltinha. Estava linda (como sempre), mas...

-Hinata, vai ter, no mínimo, dez princesas nessa festa.

-Eu também pensei nisso.---ela disse para em seguida entrar na cabine e fechar a cortina.

Depois de várias fantasias dela. Depois de vários desfiles particulares que _eu_ ganhei de _Hyuuga Hinata_... Depois de ter falado "Não" para todas as outras fantasias... Depois que meu relógio marcou 2:45hs da tarde...

-E essa?---ela disse saindo do vestiário.

OH.MEU.PAI.

Era tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão perfeito! Sem falar que era a cara dela.

Sabe aquele vestidinho que a Alice do livro "Alice no país das Maravilhas" usa? É praticamente aquele. Azul, curto (ui!) e com uns babadinhos brancos nas beiradas. Apenas o vestido.

-E... Eu não... Não gostei.---eu falei por fim _(depois de muito babar)_. Ela franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos na cintura. Ai ai ai...

-Por quê?

-Hinata... Você não precisa se fantasiar de criança.---eu disse chegando perto dela. A envolvi com meus braços pela sua cintura.---E sabe porque?

Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos no meu pescoço. Sussurrou com a voz rouca:

-Porque eu já sou uma.

Eu sorri mais ainda e fui aproximando os nossos rotos. Chegando perto... Chegando perto... Quando nossos narizes se encostaram...

-Eu vou levar essa.---ela disse. Deu as costas e entrou no provador. Depois de alguns segundos saiu de lá vestindo a roupa que ela estava vestindo (já disse que ela está linda? Usa uma blusinha apertada cor roxa, uma saia que ia até antes do joelho e uma meia branca com detalhes pretos, BEM grossa. Além de uma jaqueta preta com capuz).

-Por quê? Eu disse que não gostei!---eu falei enquanto nós parávamos na frente do balcão. Ela pegou o dinheiro que estava na bolsa dela e falou, sem me encarar porém sorrindo misteriosamente:

-Você gostou.

Eu sorri abertamente enquanto ela pegava a sacola com a fantasia dela

-Quer dizer que você só iria comprar a fantasia se eu gostasse?

Ela se virou para mim e disse com um sorriso extremamente sacana (ela fica _idêntica_ a mim com o sorriso-sacana-dos-Hyuugas-mais-belos.):

-Por que você acha que eu te chamei para vir comigo?

E depois saiu da loja (que já não estava TÃO lotada). Segui ela correndo.

-Porque eu era a única opção?-eu arrisquei. Okay, okay. Eu sei que responder com uma pergunta é só para idiotas, mas se trata de Hyuuga Hinata, que por mais que pareça bobinha e ingênua, é um mistério para a sociedade. Ela apenas olhava para a aldeia.

-Vamos para o Ichikaku?---ela disse.

-Vamos, mas depois que você me responder.

-A neve está tão fofa hoje...

-Você poderia vir com qualquer um, mas quis vir comigo!

-Cale a boca, Neji-nii-chan.---ela disse sorrindo. SORRINDO?!

A puxei pelo braço e dei um beijão nela. E quando eu digo BEIJÃO, é porque foi um BEIJÃO mesmo!

A abracei firmemente pela cintura enquanto ela deixava a sacola de compra cair no chão e passava a mão por cima do meu ombro. Minha língua acariciava a dela como se precisasse urgentemente de oxigênio e ela fosse esse tal. Nosso beijo tinha uma sincronia invejável, como se nos beijássemos todos os dias.

Mas o que é bom dura pouco.

Ela se separou lentamente de mim, graças a falta de ar (confesso que agra eu estava REALMENTE precisando de oxigênio, e infelizmente isso não se encontrava na boquinha da Hina) e tirou as mãos da minha nuca. Depois tirou as MINHAS mãos da cintura dela. Me encarava com uma expressão extremamente... _Estranha_ e deu dois passos para trás.

Em dois segundo ela já corria em direção ao Ichikaku.

BINGO! VALEU, NEJI, ESTRAGOU TUDO!

-_Droga!_---sussurrei. Peguei a sacola que ela havia deixado cair e corri atrás dela. Mas eu fico muito atrapalhado quando estou nervoso então acabei tropeçando.

TROPEÇAR NA NEVE. Aff, só você mesmo, Nej. NÃO! "Nej" não! Essa mania da Sakura. Odeio que me chamem de...

-NEEEEJ!

Disso mesmo!

Olhei para trás, em direção de onde veio o grito de meu "adorado" apelido. Ah, não... Olhei para o céu. O Senhor está brincando comigo, não está?

Hikary Karusa, Ho, 3º ano. Ela é meio que uma vadiazinha do 3º ano, deve ter ficado com todos os menininhos do 1º ao 4º!

Pronto, agora é que a Hinata me escapa!

-Ah... Hey, Karusa. Dá para você me dar lic...

-Ah, Nej-kun! Eu já disse que você pode me chamar de Hika !---você não quer ser mais direta e perguntar se eu quero ir logo para a cama com você?! Porque ela colocou o "dedinho" na boca e...

HEY! Não pensem que eu quero ir para a cama com ela, falou? E se vocês não acreditam, ai vai:

1º: eu não me atreveria a tirar a virgindade de uma criança. Nem o _Naruto_ perdeu a virgindade aos 13 anos! E, bem, eu pelo menos ACHO que ela é virgem...

2º: no momento eu só sinto tesão pela Hinata (e pela Scarlett Johansson, mas não vale, né? Dã.). Por falar nisso...

-Hika, você viu a Hinata por ai?---eu perguntei, para ela tirar o sorriso do rosto dela na hora.

-Ah, a Bestinha?--- A "O QUE"?!---Ela entrou correndo naquele pub, o Ichikaku. Aliás, ele é demais! Você quer ir lá comigo uma hora dessas e...

-Tchau, Karusa.---eu disse seco e depois sai correndo em direção ao Ichikaku. Abri a porta e percebi que, como sempre, o pub estava lotado. Procurei Hinata com os olhos _(não! Com o cabelo de certo, né, Neji? Ah, eu fico pateticamente idiota quando estou nervoso!)_. e a achei sentada na mesma mesa que a Sakura e o Sakuroe. Corri até lá.

-Hinata, eu quero falar com você.---eu disse. Olhei significativamente para Sakura, que entendeu na hora e concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu e o Minoru vamos para a loja de doces. Beijos.---ela disse, para depois puxar pela mão um Sakuroe que não entendia nada.

Depois que eles saíram, me sentei no lugar que Minoru estava antes, na frente da Hina. Ela olhava para o lado, tentando não me encarar. Peguei delicadamente seu queixo e a fiz me encarar.

-O que foi, Hina-chan?---eu sussurrei.

-E...Eu... Eu não sei.---ela disse por fim, pegando minha mão e acariciando-a.---É só que... Eu não.. Ninguém me entende, Neji-nii-san!

-Me ajude a entende-la, Hinata. Me conte o que está passando na sua cabeça...---eu disse extremamente preocupado.

-Não, Hyuuga! Não dá para você ver que eu quero ficar sozinha?!---ela disse se desviando de minha mão. Arregalei os olhos.

-Ótimo, Hinata-_sama_!---eu falei, me levantando e virando para ir embora mas...

-NÃO!

Parei e me virei n mesmo instante em que percebi que ela, a alegre Hyuuga HinataLily Evans, chorava. Quando encarei seus olhos, não a reconheci. Neles sempre haviam um brilho de alegria, ingenuidade, e agora tinha lágrimas de mágoa.

Então eu percebi que REALMENTE a amo. E que ela é apenas uma criança indefesa que precisa de mim. _Precisa_.

Corri de volta até a cadeira que estava do lado dela. No que me sentei senti Hinata me abraçando com urgência. A apertei fortemente contra meu corpo.

-Eu estou tão... Confusa, Neji.

Buda, como eu pude ser tão egoísta?! Eu pensava em mim e na minha felicidade por Hinata estar me beijando e não parei nem ao menos por um segundo para pensar em como Hinata deve estar! Eu fui um extremo... Babaca!

-Eu sei, Hina...---eu disse afagando seus cabelos. Ela levantou o rosto vermelho e manchado pelas lágrimas e me encarou.

-Sabe?---ela perguntou. Eu acariciei seu rosto. E concordei com a cabeça.

-Sim. Você deve estar se sentindo confusa porque até menos de um ano você meio que me odiava e agora... Bom, agora você...

-Agora eu acho que... Quostocê.

-_Que_?---eu disse com o cenho franzido. Ela suspirou se encorajando.

-Eu acho que...---ela deu uma pausa e olhou de um lado para o outro, com medo de que a ouvissem, bateu os dedos (ela fica linda fazendo isso) ficou que nem um pimentão.---...qu-que e-eu esto-ou gos-gostando de vo-você.  
A Hinata vai ser sempre a Hinata tímida, que cora, gagueja e bate os dedos que eu amo.

-Aaaaaaah.---eu disse como se tivesse descoberto o maior segredo do mundo. Depois sorri marotamente e perguntei.---E qual é a novidade?

-Nejiiiii!---ela disse rindo e me dando um tapinha no ombro. Eu ri e senti ela me abraçar. Hm...

-Mas eu sei de uma coisa que vai te animar...---eu disse a segurando pelo rosto. Ela sorriu amavelmente.

-O que?

Suspirei.

Meu Deus, eu nunca me imaginei num lugar desse, mas se for pela Hinata... Eu vou. 

ºoº

-AAH!---ela gritou super feliz quando nós entramos na loja que estava cheia de mulheres e garotas. Com certeza a Ino está aqui dentro, cara.

-Eu disse que ia te animar.

-Posso ajuda-la?---falou uma moça que aparentava ter uns 30 anos, morena. Ela usava um avental branco com o logotipo da loja: "FEMALE".

-Sim.---eu disse, me virando para Hina logo em seguida.---O que você quer fazer?

-UNHAS!---ela gritou.

-Ótimo!---falou a morena. Ela virou-se para mim.---O senhor pode ficar na sala de espera, se preferir.

-Não, eu vou com ela!---eu gritei desesperado e agarrando o braço da Hinata, pensando na possibilidade de ficar numa sala fechada cheia de revistas velhas para a gente ler e tentar se distrair. Mas depois olhei para Hina e disse.---Bom, se eu puder...

-Você DEVE!---ela gritou, me segurando pelo braço. A morena sorriu.

-Namorado cavalheiro e belo! Sorte a sua, mocinha. Sigam-me.

-Pois é, né.---falou Hinata me puxando.

Onde eu fui me meter.

_&&&_

-Neji, o que você acha de PARAR de tossir?!---ela falou. Dei mais uma tossida. Que que ela quer que eu faça?

---Esse cheiro de azeitona é horrível, Hinata.---eu disse me sentindo meio deslocado. Ela sorriu.

-É _acetona_, Neji-nii-san. _Acetona_.---ela falou.

Por que quando ELA me chama por apelidos eu não fico bravo? Ah, moreninha...

-Tanto... COF... Faz.

-É normal, Hyuuga-san.---falou a mulher que estava fazendo as unhas do pé da Hina, sorrindo bobamente.

A pedicure era loira e baranga e a manicure era morena e baranga².

Okay, okay, elas não são barangas. São gostosas e jovens. Não tão gostosas quanto a Sakura (alguém já falou para vocês como a bunda dela é linda? Mas tudo bem), mas é. Porém eu estou tentando ignorar isso, pois a Hinata pode perceber e me decapitar, enviar a minha cabeça para as B-A-R-A-N-G-A-S para mostrar que ela não está brincando.

Ou alguma coisa do tipo.

-É mesmo.---falou a manicure horrorosa.---Nós duas, no começo, também tossíamos muito.

É impressão minha ou a morena gost... GROTESCA falou isso apenas para me defender e dar em cima de mim?

-AI!---falou Hinata. Olhei para ela.

OH MEU DEUS! MEU DEEEEEEEUS!

O DEDO DELA! TÁ SANGRANDO! SANGRAAANDO!

-Que houve, Hina?---eu falei chegando perto dela.

-Ela... Ela arrancou um bife da minha unha!-ela choramingou colocando o dedo machucado na boca. Calma Neji, caaalma

-UM O QUE?!---eu gritei completamente assustado. UM BIFE? FOI ISSO O QUE ELA DISSE?!

Peraí.

Sabe, eu tenho um... Sei lá se é defeito, mas eu tenho. Sempre que me falam alguma coisa trágica, eu começo a imaginar a cena em desenho animado (sabe, aqueles desenhos feitos à mão, mesmo, que o corpo é feito de palitinhos). E agora vem a minha mente um desenho assim: uma Hinata-Palito andava pulando e cantarolando alegremente até que do nada aparece uma morena feia (essa era feia mesmo. Quer dizer... Er... Ah, dane-se) que segurava um alicate de cutículas como se esse mesmo fosse uma arma. A Hinata grita e a morena enfia o alicate na unha dela e tira uma travessa de bifes acebolados.

Cai na gargalhada na mesma hora.

-Neji! Você ainda ri?!---ela disse indignada.

-É que..._HAHA_... Bifes...

Ri de novo. Acho que ela vai me matar.

ºoº

-Ah, qual é, Hina! Você não está brava, está?

Ela ficou quieta. Ah, pronto.

Nós andávamos em direção as carruagens para irmos de volta ao colegio. Meu relógio de pulso marcava 5 horas da tarde. A festa começava às 9 horas da noite.

-Hiiin. Não fica brava comigo não!---eu disse chegando mais perto. Ela se afastou e entrou na carruagem. Bufei de impaciência e a segui. Coloquei as sacolas com as compras dela num dos bancos e me sentei ao lado dela, bem próximo. Ela se afastou de mim e se encostou na parede da carruagem. Fui atrás dela e a segurei pela cintura, para evitar de acontecer de ela fugir novamente.

-Hin.---eu dei um beijo na trave da boca dela, fazendo-a sorrir.---Você vai mesmo...---dei um selinho nela e ela colocou as mãos no meu pescoço.---...ficar brava...---dessa vez eu dei um beijo de verdade nela, porém rápido.---...comigo?---me separei dela, ficando bem próximo e não quebrando o contato visual. Ela sorriu e depositou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

-Amo o seu cheiro de menta. E sua boca está com gosto de chocolate.-eu sorri.---Você vai se tornar meu bombomzinho particular.---ela completou. Eu dei uma risada e depois fingi estar indignado.

-Apenas "bombomzinho", Hin? Eu acho que eu estou mais para Chocolate.

Ela começou a rir. Se os Marotos nos ouvissem nesse momento, com certeza eu não teria mais _um_ momento de paz na minha vida. Mas como dizem as sábias Bakas: "Enlouquecer às vezes é bom".

No caso delas é enlouquecer sempre.

-Tá bom, meu chocolate.---ela disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Eu peguei sua mão e, delicadamente, a beijei. Ela deu um sorrisão e me olhou tímida.

_Arrasei_.

-Lily.

-Sim?

-Ham... Você vai ao baile comigo, não é mesmo?---eu perguntei meio incerto. E não me venha falar que é uma pergunta estupidamente idiota! Você faria perguntas "estupidamente idiotas" se conhecesse Hyuuga Hinata. Mas ela sorriu e me deu um beijo. Disse:

-Por que você acha que eu te chamei para vir aqui comigo, Chocolate?

Ninguém resiste!

_ºoº_

-_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..._

-Deu, moçada, parem de rir!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

-Puta que pariu, vocês, CALEM A BOCA!

---**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

Bufei de raiva. Juro que nunca mais conto algo intimo que acontece entre eu e Hinata para esses babacas que eu chamo de amigos. Ham.

-Ah... Ch... Haha... Choco... HAHA!... Chocolate?!---falou Gaara limpando as lágrimas de tanta risada. Aff. Senti meu rosto corar.

-Bom... Haha... Pelo menos não é mais "Bombomzinho"!---falou Lee, para logo em seguida os outros caírem na gargalhada. _De novo_. MALDITO!

-Vocês são fodas, em cara!---eu falei me sentando na minha cama, estressado.---Eu falo pra vocês o que acontece entre eu e Hinata com confiança TOTAL e vocês riem da minha cara!---eles deram mais umas risadas então Naruto disse (estava demoraaaaando para ele tirar da minha cara!):

-Não fica assim, não, Bombomzinho! Ou eu já deveria estar te chamando de "Bonequinho de Porcelana"?

Eles caíram na risada. Eu fingi um riso e disse, olhando para o Naruto:

-Que bom que você gostou, Naru-kawaii-kun!

Naruto fechou a cara e Gaara e Lee gargalharam mais ainda.

-Boa.---falou Gaara, batendo na minha mão estendida.

_Naru-kawaii-kun_. Cara, é o apelido mais **ridículo** que eu já vi na minha vida. Era a primeira "namoradinha" de Naruto que havia dado ele para o pobre coitado. Ele tinha um PAVOR enorme por ela, mas dizia que a coitada beijava bem. (não melhor que a perolazinha. Já disse como ela beija bem? Nooooossa.).

-Calem essa boca e vamos logo nos arrumar.---falou Naruto indo para o banheiro.

Falou então. Essa festa promete, cara.

----- ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULOO

Gente, essa demoro!

Well well

Dá próxima vez não vou demorar tanto tá!

Espero que gostem desses capítulos

\o/

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Hayashi Kaminari**NejiHina é muuuito perfect!

Vai dizer que a Hinata não gosto?? Aquela com certeza é a mais perva do anime inteeeiro e.é

Isadhiasdiads

Eu

Adorei

Escrever

Assim

Ainda bem que gostou!

Kissys!

**AnnaKawaii**Mwhuahahah há! Irei dominar o mundo com NejiHina!

e.é

espero que continue lendo!

Eu adoro o meu neji-comediante :3

**haru-e-k**MWHUAHUAHUA HÁ!

imagina cena

Eu: apontando arma pro kishimoto Ou tu faz nejiHina, ou leva baaaala!

Kishimoto: sim senhora T.T

fim da imaginação

Guerra de commida é tããão legal, o ruim é quando sujam a sua blusa favorita i.i

Lee manguaçeiro \o/\o/\o/ rula!

Neji Hina é muito perfeito!

:3

Todos irão sofrer!**  
mwhuahha há!**

Kissys

**Yanagi Yuhiko**Eu

Amo

Escrever

Assim

É

Muito

Mais

Divertido

8DD

Espero que continue lendo!

Erro-hinata go go go

Kissys

**kamila youko** Que pena que pegou recu, ainda bem que eu não fiquei de nada, se não bai bai PC

éééque estou numa fase meio sem inspiração!

Tomara que esses estejam melhores ;---;

Kissys!

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**Que bom que gostou!

Nejihina está evoluindo de acordo com os meus planos!

Mwhuahaha há e.é!

Ninguém pode atrapalhar-lhos agora..

Ou será que nããão?

Bom, bom, bom... a entrevista acho que vou fazer sim

X3

Espero que goste desse capitulo!

Kissys!

ADORO VOCÊS MINNA-SAN!

SEM VOCÊS NÃO TERIA VONTADE DE ESCREVER ;---;!

Até o próximo capituloo

**  
**


	13. Cap10: A festa de Tenchan e Gaara

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

Cap.10: A festa de Ten-chan e Gaara

_Narrado por Mitsashi Tenten_

-AAAH! Tem-chan, você está linda!

Sorri.

-Eu sei, Ino.---eu disse dando uma voltinha na frente do enorme espelho que se encontra no meio do nosso dormitório, para me ver em vários e vários ângulos.

Eu estava usando um vestidinho branco que ia até mais ou menos a metade da perna, mas a "barra" do vestido era meio "repicada" e cheia de pontas, saca? Usava uma meia calça clara e uma sapatilha de bailarina (essa era a minha fantasia. Dã.). Os meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque muito bem feito, mesmo que eu prefira os meus dois coquezinhos laterais... Virei-me para Ino, que passava lápis preto nos olhos:

Uma saia que ia até a canela, de seda branca e bem soltinha. Um véu também branco que ela iria usar mais tarde para dançar e... Meio que um "sutiã", todo cheio de miçangas. Uma sandália com as mesmas miçangas que o sutiã. Seus cabelos, estavam cacheados e cheio de miçanguinhas coloridas da mesma cor do sutiã, fechavam o visual de odalisca.

-Você também está linda, Ino.---eu disse sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta e continuou com seu ritual de maquiagem.

-Dá pra ir logo, Sakura?---gritou Hinata batendo na porta do banheiro.

-Já vou!---gritou Sakura lá de dentro, meio abafado graças ao barulho da água do chuveiro caindo. Pobre Hina.

-JÁ!---gritou Hinata. Pobre Sakura.

A porta do dormitório se abriu e por ela entrou Temari, uma amiga nossa e irmã mais velha do Gaara. O que? Nunca mencionaram a Tema-chan? QUE COIIIISA! Bom, o nosso grupo é assim, As BakaGirls são eu, Hinata, sakura e Ino, mas também temos as nossa comparsas do crime A Temari, a Asuna e o Yuekichi. Pode parecer que não, mas CARA! Elas são tão doidas quanto à gente! E são uma gracinha também.

Mas okay, voltando a fita (eu viajei bastante agora, hã?). A Temari entrou e ela estava uma graça com uma fantasia de Cleópatra. Mas ela parecia estressada.

-Olha, meus amores, eu tentei, mas...---ela começou, mas adivinha?

-SAKURA!

-JÁ VOU, PORRA!

-...mas elas não me pareceram muito felizes em esperar vocês lá embaixo, não. E olha que eu dei a desculpa de que nós iríamos ficar sozinhas com os Shinobis, mas também não adiantou.---completou Temari, olhando divertida para Hina. A perolazinha franziu o cenho e perguntou:

-Os Shinobis TODOS estão nos esperando?

-Uhum. Aliás, eles estão lindos.---ela falou mais animadinha.

-Como eles estão?---eu disse sorrindo. Cara, eu estou começando ter a idéia de que as vezes, nós sete voltamos ao Jardim de Infância. Será? Mas deixa quieto. A Temari fez uma cara de "eu vou falar", mas depois ela deu um gritinho e fez a cara "eu não posso falar". E foi exatamente isso o que ela disse: "Eu não posso falar.".

-Por quê?---perguntou Ino, desapontada.

-Porque eles me pediram para dizer para vocês que, se vocês querem TANTO saber o quão eles estão bonitos, e eles tem certeza que vocês querem saber, é pra vocês se apressarem. Meninas, realmente, a festa já começou e...

-Vocês três podem ir se quiserem, Tema-chan.---falou Hinata com aquele seu olhar "eu sou a mãe de todos! Me abrace!".---Obrigada.

Temair sorriu de volta e saiu correndo dormitório a fora, gritando: "VAMBORA, GALERA!".

-SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA!

-Pronto, pronto!---falou Sakura abrindo a porta e saindo do banheiro, prontinha.

U.a.u.

Valeu a pena a demora.

Ela usava um daqueles vestidos que tinham um decote que ia até o umbigo e não tinha mangas, de cor branca, que ia até a metade da coxa. Um par de asas com penas brancas saiam de suas costas. Ela usava um sapato de bico e salto alto com prata, mostrando suas belíssimas pernas T-O-D-I-N-H-A-S. Os garotos vão BABAR, literalmente. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e, como sempre, lisos. Por cima de sua cabeça brilhava uma delicada auréola. Anjo.

-Ah, até que enfim!---falou Hinata, para em seguida entrar no banheiro, bater a porta. Ah não.

-A gente já vai, okay, Hinata?---eu arrisquei, para Ino se levantar e Sakura se postar do meu lado.

-Negativo!---gritou Hinata lá de dentro, no instante em que ouvimos o barulho do chuveiro. Nós três nos entreolhamos e suspiramos.

Quem sabe no fim da festa...

_ºoº_

-Pronto! Que tal estou?

Olhei para a porta, sorrindo, assim como as outras.

Aquele vestidinho azul da Alice no País das Maravilhas, que lhe batia até a metade da coxa, preso com o avental cheio de babadinhos e a saia do vestido era bufante (com alguns babados saindo da barra). Uma meia branca que ia até um pouco abaixo do vestidinho e um par de sapatos bonecas preto e com salto meio agulha. Seus cabelos estavam presos com uma fitinha azul. Uma leve maquiagem e um detalhe interessante, afinal Hinata sempre AMOU os detalhes: uma daquelas coisas que se prendem na meia, sabe, aquelas fitinhas grossas, que a chii usa muito? (AMO Chobits) que dava um ar sexy pra Alice-Hinata. E mais um detalhe... um band-aid rosa berrante nos dois cotovelos, declarando que ela ainda era uma criaçinha.

-Linda.---eu disse.

-Uma graça!---falou Ino.

-Normal.---falou Sakura, para nós rirmos.

-Vamos?---perguntou Ino sorrindo. Levantei e suspirei. Como diz o primo gostoso da Hina (não, esse não é o Neji)...

IRRA!

Calma. Vocês ainda conhecerão esse primo.

ºoº

-Uau! Todo o poder às loiras!- falou Naruto quando nós descemos as escadas do dormitório. Só estavam os quatro Shinobis lá.

Naruto estava vestido todo de preto. Já disse que Uzumaki Naruto todo de preto é uma tentação? Mas não se preocupem, caras leitoras. Eu já tenho um Shinobi pendente. Muaha há. Bom, continuando. Ele usava uma capa longa e vermelha, e chifrinhos na testa da mesma cor. Capetinha?

Por isso que o Gaara está segurando um tridente vermelho! _(ele está lutando contra o Lee __(que segurava uma espada)__ em cima do sofá __**(quer dizer, eles têm down? Nem a Sakura e a Hinata fazem isso!))**_Bom, e por falar em Gaara...

Ele está um gato! Usava meio que um macacão todo branco e, na lateral do braço direito, havia uma mini bandeira do Japão. Percebi que sua fantasia era de...

-Astronauta, Gaa-kun? -eu perguntei com a voz alta. Fazendo ele olhar para mim, sorrindo.-Cadê o capacete?

Ele desceu do sofá, jogou o tridente no Naruto e parou na minha frente. Fez um referência e segurou delicadamente a minha mão.

-Você é a bailarina mais bela que já vi na vida, minha doce Ten-chan.---ele disse para logo depois beijar a minha mão, sem quebrar nosso contato visual. Sorri.

Esse Gaara não é perfeito?!

-Ela é a única bailarina que você já viu na sua vida... 'Gaa-kun'...---falou Naruto enfiando o capacete enorme na cabeça dele. Os outros gargalharam freneticamente e Gaara soltou uma risada.

-Lamento, Tenten, mas... Bom, é verdade.---ele falou.

-O que vale é a intenção.---eu disse sorrindo tranqüila. Ele sorriu.

-Shush!---gritou Ino, que descia as escadas com a cara fechada e acompanhada pela Hina, que falava algo como "E depois EU que sou a enrolada, hã?".

Ah, pronto.

-O que houve?---falou Lee. Ah, ele também estava uma gracinha vestido de duende! Quem será que era o par dele? Hum...

-Ah, a Sakura! Se trancou no banheiro falando que ia estar frio lá fora e que ia passar um creme não sei pra quê.---falou Ino.

-NEEEEJ! Você está um gato!---falou Lily andando em direção à ele e recebendo um abraço. Ela estava certíssima. Ele era sem dúvida o mais bonito dos quatro (me perdoe Gaara!).

Ele usava uma calça que ia até a metade da canela, mostrando aquelas batatas dele que dá vontade de morder, saca? Na calça tinha uma bainha _(é esse o nome daquele troço que se guardam as espadas na barra da calça, né? __**[ah, a espada dele é aquela que estava com o Lee**_. Uma argola pequena na orelha, que exigia de quem a usasse muito charme, coisa que Nej tinha de sobra. Com uma camiseta estilo Will Tunner (ORLANDO BLOOOOOOM!) muito sexy. Ele também usava um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo. GOSTOSO!

-Sou o pirata que captura a ingênua criança!---gritou Neji pegando Hinata no colo e correndo pra fora do Salão, com ela gargalhando.

-A gente vai ter que esperar a Sakura MESMO?---eu perguntei me sentando num sofá.

-Não. Podem ir.---falou Naruto. Ele estava sentado e apoiou a cabeça para trás, num ato charmoso. ---Eu espero ela aqui, vão. A festa já começou tem algum tempo.

-Ah, valeu Naruto!---falou Ino para eu, ela, Gaara e Lee nos levantássemos e saíssemos do salão, deixando Naruto sozinho.

Weeeeee!

ºoº

Cara! Konoha caprichou esse ano!

A festa estava sendo do lado de fora do castelo (nos jardins). A decoração era toda natalina e ainda tinha neve no chão (acho que o 'Orochi' deve ter achado isso elegante e pediu para que não tirassem a neve, como eles fazem toda a festa de Natal), mas Sarutobi-sensei havia feito alguma coisa que esquentasse a temperatura ambiente, porque eu não estou sentindo tanto frio como deveria estar. Uma enorme pista de dança se encontrava no meio de toda a bagunça e um palco, onde tocava uma banda famosa.

Nos sentamos na mesinha que estavam Hinata e Neji, muito próximos e risonhos, no maior love.

-Ah, até que enfim!---falou Hinata.---Cadê a Sakura e o Naruto?

-A Sakura ainda não terminou de se arrumar então o Naruto ficou para ajudar ela.---eu falei enquanto me sentava, assim como os outros.

-_Ui, que cavalheirismo_!---falou Neji imitando uma voz feminina, arrancando risadas de todos, menos de Hinata, que fechou a cara. Nej riu e sussurrou algo no seu ouvido, que fez ela rir levemente.

Não entendi nada, mas não importa, foi fofo.

Como diz a Hinata: "Dá nada nããão!".

-Hey.

Franzi o cenho. Esse "Hey" foi para mim?

-Hey.

Foi sim. Hehe. Me virei para ele.

-O que você acha da gente ir dançar?---ele perguntou sorrindo. O acompanhei quando fitei seus olhos verdes água. Já disse como Gaara é LINDO? Seus traços expressam inteligência e masculinos. Seus lábios, finos e avermelhados. Os cabelos meio bagunçados e ruivos.

Ele é lindo demais, saca?

-Claro.---eu disse sorrindo e pegando a mão que ele me oferecia, para logo em seguida sentir ele me puxando delicadamente e eu ficando de pé. Ignoramos os assovios e os aplausos dos nossos amigos e nos dirigimos para a pista de dança, que já estava lotada. Uma musica animada contagiava o lugar e começamos a dançar animados. Esquecendo de tudo. Ergui meus braços e fechei os olhos, sorrindo.

_[Hoje a noite é nossa!_

_ºoº_

Depois de tipo, uma hora direta dançando animadamente sem parar nem pra beber algo, começou a tocar uma musica lenta e romântica. Encarei Gaara, que apenas sorriu e circulou minha cintura com seus braços fortes. Eu sorri, deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele e coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, fechando os olhos. Nos embalamos numa melodia única e maravilhosamente confortante. E o cheiro dele é tão bom! É uma colônia masculina que é uma maravilha. Hã... Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que estou gostando dele.

Sééério?!

Abri os olhos e suspirei, dando uma olhada em volta. Do meu lado, de costas para mim, tinha uma menina que me chamou a atenção porque, tipo, o cabelo dela é MAIS que perfeito, é div... Peraí. É A SAKURA!

Dã!

Quem será que é o par del...

-Oh. Meu. Deus.---eu falei olhando para os dois. Não. Não, não, não, não, NÃO! _Eu não acredito!_

-O que foi?---perguntou Gaara me olhando preocupado. Ele percebeu que eu olhava para algo atrás dele e acompanhou meu olhar. Seu queixo caiu na hora. Bm, o queixo de qualquer um cairia se vissem HARUNO Sakura e UZUMAKI Naruto se beijando.

Eu não acredito, eu... Gente, eu... EU GANHEI A APOSTA! AAAH! Eu NUNCA tinha ganhado uma aposta antes na minha VIDA!

Eu tinha certeza, certeza! Mas a ameba da Ino disse que nãão, que eles eram só amigos e blá blá blá.

Hello?! Vocês acham mesmo que os, os mais populares de Konoha, iam ser apenas amigos depois de mais de 8 anos de amizade?! Nem a pau!

Amigos, sei.

Fiquei observando Sakura se separar dele e falar algo para Naruto que eu não entendi. Ele disse algo que lembrava "Mal começou" e ela saiu correndo, para logo depois Naruto correr atrás dela.

Eu comecei a rir e escondi o meu rosto no peito do Gaara, que riu e acariciou meus cabelos.

-Eu sabia!---eu falei ainda rindo.---Amizade antiga, sei... Isso já passou de amizade faz muito tempo!

-Realmente, estava muito na cara. Bom, esse ano já está "impossível". Julgavam impossível Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji se encostar.---ele apontou com a cabeça os dois, que estavam num canto da pista abraçados bem forte. Hinata na ponta dos pés (que bonitinho!).---E que uma Haruro e um Uzumaki não ficariam nunca.---ele suspirou e depois sorriu maroto.---Mas ainda há dois boatos impossíveis que não ocorreram. O primeiro: Inuzuka Kiba e Yamanaka Ino.

-Humanamente...

-Absolutamente...

-Redondamente...

-Estupidamente...

-Impossível--- eu conclui sorrindo.---E qual é o segundo boato?

-Bom...---ele chegou mais perto de mim, acariciando meu rosto. ---Dizem que Mitsashi Tenten e Sabaku no Gaara não combinam de jeito nenhum. Você conhece esses dois?

-Claro!---eu disse colocando minhas mãos na nuca dele. ---E acho esse boato a coisa mais ridícula do mundo.

Ele sorriu abertamente e segurou meu rosto delicadamente. Veio se aproximando... Eu fechei meus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ele fechou os deles. Senti nossos narizes roçarem. Inclinei meu rosto. Seus lábios...

-Remo, vamos pra trás do palco que nós vamos tocar. Naruto, Neji e Hinata já estão lá, só falta você.

Gaara apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro rindo cinicamente e murmurando um "Era só o que me faltava...". Eu ri e disse:

-Ele já está indo, Lee-kun.---me afastei de Gaara, que me encarou surpreso. ---Vai lá, Gaa-kun. Depois agente conversa. Boa sorte.

Eu virei as costas para eles dois e comecei a andar. Ou melhor, tentei andar. Porque eu não dei nem dois passos e senti _alguém_ me puxando pelo pulso. A última coisa que eu vi antes de fechar os olhos foram seus olhos verdes água me olhando com desejo, para depois corresponder o beijo.

Ele me abraçava pela cintura e eu o segurava no rosto. Ele me inclinava para trás, me beijando feroz e delicadamente ao mesmo tempo. Ele terminou o beijo com um selinho e depois me encarou, os olhos verdes.

-Agora sim, eu terei sorte.---ele disse, para depois dar um leve beijo na minha bochecha. Os dois Shinobis foram para o palco.

Ah, que ANJO!

Por falar em anjo, cadê a Sakura?

_&&&(esse capitulo lembra muito o primeiro.sim... eu não tava inspirada para escrever!)  
_

-E ai galera?---falou Hinata lá do palco, rindo (como sempre).

-UHUUUUU!---gritou todo mundo em resposta. Tipo, a escola toda. Gente, que cena linda.

Tipo, tá todo mundo na frente do palco. Quando eu digo todo mundo é todo mundo mesmo. Toda a Konoha, quer dizer. Ah, você me entendeu. Bom, até mesmo os Mizurinos. Gritando, pulando, pedindo musicas em especial. Eu, Sakura, Ino e Kiba estávamos na frente de tudo, bem na frente do palco. Todo mundo admirando a mesma cena. Cena esta, que estava bem hilária. Quer dizer, quando foi a última vez que você viu uma banda em que o baterista fosse um duende, o baixista fosse um astronauta, a vocalista fosse uma Hinata no pais das maravilhas sexy e os guitarristas um pirata e um capeta?

É, realmente emocionante.

Eu, que estava com um microfone na mão, gritei:

-"E apresento à vocês, a minha, a sua, a nooooossa banda! Os... Er... 'Os Sem Nome'! Porque, bom, eles realmente não tem nome ainda e... Ah, esquece. Na bateria, o duende mais fofo do mundo, Rock Lee!"

Lee, que já estava sentado naquele banquinho na frente da bateria, levantou as mãos (que seguravam as baquetas). O povo foi a loucura.

-"No baixo, o ruivo mais _sexy_ de toda a Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara, que estava do lado direito da bateria, olhou assustado para mim, mas rindo ao mesmo tempo. As meninas começaram a gritar feito doidas _(e eu não tiro a razão delas, afinal, Gaa-kun é um gato)._ Isso porque eu nem falei "meu" sexy. Ham.

-"Na guitarra, a raposa favorita de todos Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naru-kun, que estava do lado esquerdo da bateria, deu um pequeno solo de guitarra, fazendo o povo gritar mais ainda. Sempre exibindo aquele seu famoso e cobiçado sorriso.

-"Na outra guitarra e segunda voz, o Shinobi mais shinobi de todos os tempos, Hyuuga Neji!"

Nem preciso dizer, né? As garotas piraram mais ainda. Nej levantou a mão, como sempre com seu sorriso malandro. Para logo em seguida passar a mão nos cabelos. Convencido como sempre.

-"E ela, a perola de toda a Konoha, a nossa mascote, a poderosa, a baixinha... No vocal, com vocês... HYUUGA HINATA!"

Daí sim, o povo REALMENTE foi a loucura. Afinal, todos amam Hina como se ela fosse... Sei lá, a irmãzinha ou irmãzona de toda a escola. Hina, que estava no meio de tudo, sorriu encabulada. Ela pegou o microfone e começou a falar:

-Hey, moçada, eu não quero ver ninguém parado, falou? Hoje nós iremos BALANÇAR esse colégio! Eu quero ver vai!---ela falava enquanto os garotos começavam a se posicionar corretamente. Hinata tinha o dom de fazer todo o seu público sorrir, rir, gritar, cantar junto a ela. E ela amava isso. Ela começou a bater palma num ritmo e logo toda a Konoha fazia o mesmo (eu também, é claro.).

Lee bateu nas baquetas quatro vezes e logo em seguida aqueles cinco seres começaram a encher nossos ouvidos com aquela musica mágica que só eles sabiam fazer em cima de um palco. Sei lá... Eles podiam escolher qualquer música que a música já não era uma _qualquer_. Era tudo temperado com carinho. Com os solos de Neji e Naruto, as poses que eles todos faziam, as dancinhas da Hina... As jogadas de cabelo que eles fazem no mesmo tempo, sabe? Era tudo muitíssimo... _Sincronizado_. Como a amizade que os une. E após alguns segundo ouvindo apenas o som dos instrumentos, Hinata entrou em cena.(quem quiser ouvir as musicar digite no you tube: Paramore e procure por Whoa e crushcrushcrush)

**I've hoped for change**

_Eu esperava por mudança_

**it gets better everyday**

_está ficando melhor a cada dia_

**I've hoped for change**

_Eu esperava por mudanças_

**but still I feel the same**

_Mas eu ainda continuo sentindo o mesmo_

**there's something wrong**

_Tem algo errado_

**cause everybody knows**

_Por que todos sabem_

**that we can do this all alone**

_Que nós podemos fazer isto sozinhos_

A voz da baixinha perolazinha era maravilhosa, nem precisa dizer, né? Era doce... E embalava o momento. Combinava perfeitamente com o ritmo que os quatro Shinobis faziam. Quando sua voz foi ouvida, a multidão atrás de mim começou a gritar com saudades, sabe? Era como se uma grande e famosa banda estivesse ali na nossa frente.

Desculpa se eu a ouço cantando todo o dia, okay?  
**  
****and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantndo_

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantndo_

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

Ela andava de um lado para o outro do palco, animando a galera. Quer dizer, nem tão animada como Hyuuga Hinata realmente é no palco. Quer dizer, ela pula, faz careta, interpretação de música, imita os garotos... E agora ela só estava batendo palma. Mas então o ritmo da musica ficou mais animado e ela começou com aquela amável mania dela de ficar balançando a cabeça para lá e para cá levemente, no ritmo da musica, fazendo seus cabelos (agora soltos) longos balançarem graciosamente.

**we're doing fine**

_Estavamos indo otimos_

**and it gets better every time**

_E estava ficando cada vez melhor_

**We're doing fine**

_Nos estavamos indo bem_

**but I'll let you decide**

_mas eu vou deixar você decidir_

**there's something wrong**

Tem algo de errado

**cause everybody knows**

_Por que todos sabem_

**that we can do this all alone**

_que nós podemos fazer isso sozinhos_

E novamente vinha o refrão. Aquela parte em que Hinata se soltava e cantava com toda a sua alma. Em que ela fechava os olhos brevemente para logo depois abri-los e ver todos a acompanhando no mesmo ritmo, pulando com os braços erguidos. Era uma sensação única, como ela mesma descrevia. Eu ergui uma mão parando de bater palmas e comecei a pular e cantar ao mesmo tempo, assim como todos:

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantando_

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantando_

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

Ela chegou perto de Neji e começou a cantar teatralmente, bem do jeitinho dela: botando as mão na cintura e olhando nos olhos dele.

**and I'll confess**

_E eu vou confessar_

**that I can be a little selfish**

_Eu posso ser um pouco egoísta_

**yeah I'll admit**

_yeah, eu vou adimitir_

**I don't want you to help me through this**

_Eu não quero a sua ajuda para ultrapassar isto_

**I don't want to start over again**

_Eu não quero recomaçar isso de novo_

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantando_

**  
**Então ela começou a pular no mesmo ritmo que todos, cantando novamente o refrão. Deus, ela nasceu para cantar! Ou melhor... Nasceu para animar os outros. Gaara, Naruto e Neji, que estavam de pé, pulavam no mesmo ritmo que ela.

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantando_

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantando_

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_  
_Era isso que encantava. Esse jeito moleque dela. Ela chegou na beirada do palco e se ajoelhou lá, cantando com mais força que nunca.  
É O GRANDFINALLE da musica!

**and I'll confess**

_E eu vou confessar_

**that I can be a little selfish**

_Eu posso ser um pouco egoísta_

**I can I can**

_Eu posso eu posso_

**yeah I'll admit**

_yeah, eu vou adimitir_

**I don't want you to help me through this**

_Eu não quero a sua ajuda para ultrapassar isto_

**I don't want to start over again**

_Eu não quero recomaçar isso de novo_

Logo em seguida ela parou um pouco de cantar, enquanto Naruto fazia o acabamento da musica, fazendo todo mundo gritar. Naruto era realmente bom na guitarra, sem noção. Hinata caminhou até onde mais ou menos Lee estava, cochichou algo no ouvida dele, depois fez o mesmo com Neji e Gaara, voltou, puxando novamente o coro de palmas.E agora só Naruto tocava. Quando ela chegou novamente ao centro do palco, cantou o conhecido refrão com todos a acompanhando:

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantando_

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantando_

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

Então ela chegou na boca do palco e se curvou para nós. Os meninos recomeçaram a tocar e cantaram. Ela cantou:

**and we got everybody singing**

_E nós tinhamos todos cantando_

Ela apontou para nós e todos cantaram.

**whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh**

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

Assim, todos nós terminamos a musica.

-AAAAAAAAAH!---eu gritei bem fino, assim como várias outras. A música acabou mas eu sei que eles vão tocar mais uma. ELES TEM QUE TOCAR!

-VAMOS COMIGO, KONOHA!---gritou Hinata do seu microfone. Todo mundo gritou mais ainda.---Vocês tem algum pedido em especial?

Ai, pelo amor de Deus, Crushcrushcrush. POR FAVOR!

- Crushcrushcrush!---eu gritei, para depois Sakura e Ino gritarem também. Depois algumas pessoas começaram a ouvir nosso pedido e pediram ela também. Lily sorriu.

-Falou, moçada! Quero todo mundo comigo que conhece Paramore comigo, falou?---ela virou para os Shinobis, e eles concordaram com a cabeça. Lee bateu de novo nas baquetas e eles começaram a tocar.

**I got a lot to say to you**

_Eu tenho muito a dizer para você_

**Yeah I got a lot to say**

_Yeah eu tenho muito a dizer_

**I notice your eyes are always glued to me**

_Eu notei que seus olhos estão sempre grudados em mim_

**Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all**

_Mantendo eles aqui e não fez nenhum sentido_**  
**  
Ah, essa música é TÃO linda! Eu tenho um vício nela. Sabe porque? Porque uma vez o Gaara a tocou pra mim. Tipo, estávamos só nós dois no quarto dos Monitores, daí ele pegou o violão dele e começou a tocar pra mim. Ele não é perfeito?

**They taped over your mouth**

_Eles taparam sua boca_

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

_Rabiscando a verdade com as mentiras_

**Your little spies **

_Seus pequenos espiões _**  
**  
Como essa música é mais rapidinha, Hinata pulava e andava pelo palco. Naruto e Neji também pulavam e faziam graçinhas, estavam um de cada lado do palco, e Gaara do lado do Neji. Lee lá atrás, balançando a cabeça que nem louco.

**They taped over your mouth**

_Eles taparam sua boca_

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

_Rabiscando a verdade com as mentiras_

**Your little spies **

_Seus pequenos espiões_

Daí a primeira frase do refrão começou.A musica ficava mais calminha. Eu fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pelo momento. Então... Eu lembrei de algo. Me virei lentamente para Sakura, que estava do meu lado.

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

-SAKURA?---eu gritei, fazendo ela olhar para mim.

-O QUE?---ela gritou de volta.

-PORQUE VOCÊ E O NARUTO ESTAVAM SE BEIJANDO?!

Nessa hora Neji e Naruto gritaram juntos no microfone.

**2, 3, 4**

Ela arregalou os olhos e chegou bem perto de mim.

-_Você é doida?! Quer que toda a Konoha saiba_---falou ela meio que sussurrando de uma maneira em que eu pudesse ouvir. Eu abafei o riso.

-Okay, mas você ainda não me respondeu.

**Nothing compares to**

_Nada se compara ao_

**The quiet ending alone**

_Final solitario e silencioso_

**Trust the one who**

_Confie naquele unico_

**I was just counting on**

_Que eu estav contando _

**That never happens**

_Isso nunca aconteceu_

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

_Eu acho que estou sonhando de novo_

**Let's be more than**

_Vamos ser mais que.._

-Ah...---ela falou meio desconcertada.---Eu me deixei levar pelo momento... E pela beleza dele... E quem sabe até por ele estar todo de preto... E...

-Pelo que você sente por ele?---eu arrisquei, fazendo-a olhar para mim pensativa.

**This**

_Isso_

---Eu... Não sinto nada além de uma forte amizade por ele, Tenten.---ela disse. HÁ HÁ. E eu sou o BOZO.

Porque que tá todo mundo falando que é o Bozo quando alguém diz algo estúpido? Virou modinha?

**If you wanna play it like a game**

_S você quer jogar como um jogo_

**Well come on, come on let's play**

_Então vamos lá, vamos jogar_

**'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**

_Por que eu prefiro gastar a minha vida fingindo_

**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

_Do que ter que esquecer você por um minuto inteiro._

-Ah, fala sério, Sakura! ---eu disse. ---Você não precisa esconder isso de mais ninguém, porque já está tipo, super na cara!

**They taped over your mouth**

_Eles taparam sua boca_

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

_Rabiscando a verdade com as mentiras_

**Your little spies **

_Seus pequenos espiões _

**They taped over your mouth**

_Eles taparam sua boca_

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

_Rabiscando a verdade com as mentiras_

**Your little spies **

_Seus pequenos espiões _

-C...Como assim, na cara?---ela falou meio assustada. Eu bufei e depois procurei as palavras certas.

-T-T-oodo muuundooow jáá peercebeu qui pashoou de amijade, Hinata.---falou Ino, completamente bêbada, do meu lado.

-É a Sakura, Ino.---eu disse.

-Ah... Ixo meeesmow.---ela falou, depois se virou para o palco.

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

-Sakura. Por que você não faz o que você sempre faz? O que se tornou a sua marca? Aquilo que todos admiram em você?---eu perguntei como uma mãe a uma criança.

**2, 3, 4**

-E o que é?---ela perguntou passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente. Eu sorri levemente e disse:

-Se deixar levar. Não pensar nas consequencias. Pensar no presente, e se isso vai te fazer feliz. Você não pensa nos problemas que isso pode te dar, porque você, com essa sua sorte filha da puta, não cria problema com isso.-ela sorriu abertamene e abaixou o olhar, mas depois fez uma careta e olhou nos meus olhos.

**Nothing compares to**

_Nada se compara ao_

**The quiet ending alone**

_Final solitario e silencioso_

**Trust the one who**

_Confie naquele unico_

**I was just counting on**

_Que eu estav contando _

**That never happens**

_Isso nunca aconteceu_

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

_Eu acho que estou sonhando de novo_

**Let's be more than**

_Vamos ser mais que.._

-É que... Pela primeira vez na vida eu estou insegura porque... Por exemplo, e se nós começássemos a ficar e a nossa amizade... Não fosse a mesma? Eu _nunca_ me perdoaria.---ela falou.

**This now**

_Isso agora_

-Ah, cale a boca, Sakura!---eu disse meio assustada.---Você acha mesmo que essa amizade maravilhosa de vocês vai acabar porque vocês dois estariam ficando? Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas estamos falando de Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura, os seres mais safados de toda a Konoha---eu disse, fazendo ela rir.---Sério, Saku-chan, a amizade de vocês apenas... Aumentaria.

**Rock and roll honey (hey)**

_Rock and Roll amor (hey)_

**Don't you know baby**

_Você não sabe querido_

**We're all alone now**

_Que estamos sozinhos agora_

**I need something to sing about**

_Eu preciso de algo para cantar_

-Isso é o que você acha.---ela falou.---Mas e o que eu acho? E acima de tudo... O que _ele_ acha?---ela falou olhando para ele.Eu segui seu olhar. Naruto tocava animadamente, olhando para a sua guitarra e depois para Hinata. Sempre sorrindo. Sorri também ao perceber como os dois se pareciam.

**Rock and roll honey (hey)**

_Rock and Roll amor (hey)_

**Don't you know baby**

_Você não sabe querido_

**We're all alone now**

_Que esamos sozinhos agora_

**Give me something to sing about**

_Dê-me algo para cantar _

-O que você acha que ele acha?---eu perguntei me virando para ela.

-Não sei. Naruto, na maioria das vezes, é indecifrável.

**Nothing compares to**

_Nada se compara ao_

**The quiet ending alone**

_Final solitario e silencioso_

**Trust the one who**

_Confie naquele unico_

**I was just counting on**

_Que eu estav contando _

**That never happens**

_Isso nunca aconteceu_

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

_Eu acho que estou sonhando de novo_

**Let's be more than**

_Vamos ser mais que.._

-Isso ele é, realmente.---eu falei rindo.---Mas sabe o que EU acho? Que ele está na sua; sabe como é, vocês se conhecem desde que andavam de fraldas.---eu falei, fazendo ela rir.

-Na verdade é desde os sete anos.---ela disse.

-Okay, vocês tinham acabado de sair das fraldas, grande diferença.

**Nothing compares to**

_Nada se compara ao_

**The quiet ending alone**

_Final solitario e silencioso_

**Trust the one who**

_Confie naquele unico_

**I was just counting on**

_Que eu estav contando _

**That never happens**

_Isso nunca aconteceu_

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

_Eu acho que estou sonhando de novo_

**Let's be more than**

_Vamos ser mais que.._

-Vocês viram o amadurecimento um do outro, vocês se conhecem melhor de qualquer outra pessoa...---eu disse, mas ela me cortou.

-Se fosse por esse motivo, eu teria um rolo com o Neji também!---ela falou, para depois continuar.---Tenten, muito obrigada por me fazer desabar, mas... Eu acho melhor as coisas permaneceram como elas estão, sabe? Eu não quero mais um problema para ele e nem para mim.---ela disse. Depois virou as costas e sumiu pela multidão.

**More than...**

_Mais do que_

-E você realmente acha que ele vai deixar as coisas continuarem assim?---eu sussurrei mais para mim mesma.

**This now!**  
_Isso agora!_

_DEPOIS DE MILHOES DE ANOS!_

_\o/_

EU VOLTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

Esse cap tem muito Gaa/Tem \o/

WELL WELL...

SEM EXPPLICAÇÕES

ESTAVA SEM VONTADE DE ESCREVER

ESTAVA SEM INSPIRAÇÃO(ESSE CAP TÁ UM COCOZINHO!)

Dia 12 foi o meu niver! 9eu esqueci de posta )

E eu to passando quase todos os dias fora de casa!

Mas... vamos as reviews!

**haru-e-k**Neji/Hina** é O casal!**

E ponto final(ih! Rimo!)

Idshdiashd

Te achei no orkuuuut :B

Well well, sempre vão ter energúmenos que ao aceitam isso!

Não podemos fazer nada a não ser matar eles eé

Asdiahdiashihasdiasd

Ai ai, desculpa demora tanto

Você deve estar chateada comigo i.i

Uuui! É claro que vão aparecer obstáculos para o meu querido sofrido elenco!

Mas não posso conta mais nada!

Kissys!

**Hajime Kirane-chan**Na verdade, era de hogwarts siim!

Ainda bem que vc falou, eu revisei os capítulos e concertei tudo!(o que eu achei de errado)

AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ GOSTA!

Bom... o Sasukevai vir passar as férias com os amigos, aprontar um pouco e desencalhar o povo

Isdhsidshadad

Sasuke: ótimo..¬¬

Neji: hahaha, se ferro mane!

Sasuke: CALA A BOCA NEJI!

Neji: É NEJI PORRA! N-E-J-I!

Kissys!

**kamila youko**hehehe, tem vez que da a louca, e eu escrevo demais e já posto 2 de uma vez XDD

eu achei muito linda a sua fic!

COOOM CERETZQA A COBRA FAVORITA DE TODO MUNDO VAI APARECER!

**Yanagi Yuhiko**realmente

Isso

Dá

Muita

Reiva

Até

Pra

Escrever

Go, Neji-ero, go

Neji; eu não sou ero... tá... só um pouquinho!

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**Ficar sem pc é foda

Mais tudo bem!

Desde que vc leia 8DD

Ai! Fico muito linda

Eu adorei!

Kissys

Pingüim!

**Mariah-chan17**Leitora nova?

BEM VIIINDA!

Mwhuahaha há!

Eu vou viciar todo mundo em minhas fics

\o/\o/\o/

Aieee... ainda bem que vc gostou!

Espero que continue lendo!

Espero que goste de festa!

Espero que goste de mim!

Kissys

Bai

Bai

**Hayashi Kaminari**Hinata deve ser a mais perva do anime

Hinata: não sou não! (passa neji sem camisa e hina ativa byakugan) hehehe e¬e

Eu: hehehehe e¬e... SUA PERVERTIDAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meeu, zoar com acara do neji é legaaaal

Neji; eu não acho! u.ú

Eu, gaara, naru e Lee: calaa boca, bombonzinho!

Neji: o.ó

Eu amaei essa direta indireta, foi o meu irmão que escreveu essa parte eé

Puxo para a maravilhos irmãzona dele!

Isadhiasudhidhads

Espero que goste desse cap tbm!

Kissys

BAI BAI MINNA-SAN!

E ATÉ O PROX. CAP.!

o/


	14. Cap11: Down Pregossaur

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

**ºoº**

Capítulo 11: Down Pregossaur

_Narrado por Haruno Sakura_

E eu apenas assistia Hinata arrumando sua mala. Apenas isso. E agora ela guardava, delicadamente, a coroa que ela ganhou ontem a noite _(ou hoje de madrugada, sei lá)_. E quando eu digo delicadamente, é mesmo. Afinal, ela ganhou essa coroa com ninguém mais que Hyuuga Neji _(ahá! Que novidade, hã?)_. Ham. E logo em seguida, enquanto cantarolava ("_...Because you know I'm always late..._"), ela trancava payo-chan na sua gaiola cuidadosamente. Eu dei uma olhada em volta, assim como a baixinha, que ainda cantarolava como uma Keroppi anã.

[_Pelo amor de Deus, o QUE Keroppi tem a ver com cantar bem?! Down pregossaura._

A Ino estava deitada na cama dela de barriga para baixo de cara no travesseiro _(quando eu tento dormir de cara no travesseiro eu não consigo respirar e quase morro asfixiada. E você?)_, vestindo uma calça de ginástica preta, um moletom azul meio largo e um tênis esportivo, com os cabelos presos num coque mal feito _(até a Hina, com a sua SUPER coordenação motora, faz coques melhores que esse) _e sem nem um pingo ou pó _(sei lá)_ de maquiagem no rosto. VIVA A RESSACA! E o malão dela já estava pronto, do lado da cama. A Tenten estava muito (M-U-I-T-O mesmo) animadinha para o meu gosto. Ela estava com uma saia rosa até a metade da canela, um sapato de bico e salto rosa metálico e uma blusa regata branca, com um casaco delicado por cima, rosa bebê. As coisas dela não estão aqui, estão junto com as coisas da madrinha dela, então ela só carregará a gaiola da payo-chan, porque a Hinata ("_So say, what are you waithing for? Kiss her Kiss Her_") é fraquinha e bestona e já tem que carregar o malão dela.

[_Eu estou começando a achar que hoje vai ser um daqueles dias que eu pego no pé da Hina_

E por falar na Hinata DE NOVO. Ela está usando... Ah, eu AMO o estilo dela!Ela está usando uma saia rodada (tipo o nosso uniforme) que vai até a metade da coxa xadrez preta e vermelha. Uma blusinha regata branca e várias pulseiras, como sempre e um casaquinho preto de couro por cima. Uma meia branca que cobria a perna inteira dela (hello?! Tá nevando!) e um All Star preto com detalhe vermelho. Os cabelos soltos e lisos e, é claro, um óculos de sol BEEEEM grandão preto, daqueles que ela gosta.

Não adianta chamar ela de EMO, ela NÃO liga, falou? E ai de você. Só EU faço isso.

-Ino? Vamos?- perguntou Tenten se levantando e pegando a gaiola. Ino resmungou a nossa famosa frase ("Não ferra") e se levantou, mesmo assim. Pegou a mala e saiu pela porta. Não deu nem... Sei lá, cinco segundos? Pois é, não deu nem isso e nós já ouvimos o primeiro conflito. Tradução: um grito do Harry ("BOM DIA ODIADA ORNITORRINCA!") que deve ter sido BEM perto do ouvidinho delicado dela, porque ela gritou: "CAI DENTRO, SEU NINJA DE MERDA!".

Viva as nossas gírias.

-VAMOS, LIL?---gritou Mimi, rindo.

-_I SET MY CLOCKS EARLY, BACAUSE YOU KNOWS I'M ALWAYS LATE_!-cantou Hinata dramaticamente, abrindo os braços e fazendo um bico estranho que fazia ela parecer o Patinho Feio mais... ajeitadinho. Se é que você me entende. A baixinha depois pegou seu malão e saiu do quarto, cantando e dançando.

-Saku-chan?---perguntou Ten-chan

-Já vou.-eu falei me levantando para dar um checada no espelho. Uma bota de camurça preta e por baixo uma calça jeans azul e justa. Uma jaqueta preta grossa e o zíper fechado, as mangas dobradas até quase o cotovelo. O cabelo preso como sempre.

-Vamos.- eu falei. Peguei minha mala e me dirigi até a porta, mas fui barrada pela "hoje patricinha" Tenten.

-Tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar?---ela perguntou chegando perto. Socooooorro, ela está me lembrando a Kurenai. Mas EU não estou com medo, tá? Eu NUNCA fiquei com medo, e só para provar isso, vou ousar dizer um palavrão. Coisa que eu não falo. Certeza.

Porra.

-Não que eu saiba.- eu falei indo lá para fora, para ela me segui sem falar nada, porém com um sorrisão.

-SAKURA!

Sorri.

-TOUYA!

Desci as escadas correndo e joguei o meu malão em meu carrasco adivinha quem?["PORRA!"(viu?ELE fala palavrão, mas EU não!) e abracei meu irmãozinho maninho maravilhoso irmão que qualquer uma sonha.

Eu já disse COMO o meu irmão Haruno Touya do primeiro ano_(11 ANOS! Velho, eu catava![Eca.)_ é lindo?! Sinceramente, quando ELE fizer 18 anos, vai passar o Mitch, meu primo. E olha que EU achava isso impossível. Bom, voltando ao Touya. Ele é uma cópia do Sasuke. É isso ai. E oh meu Deus, eu chamei ele de O mais perfeito e acabei de dizer isso e acho que vou ser internada naqueles centros onde tem pessoas que acham que existe o Apocalipse e eu NÃO QUERO ISSO PARA A MINHA VIDA! MINHA MÃE É FAMOSA E VAI TE PROCESSAR!

_Yeah, baby, yeah!_

-Onde agente vai passar o Natal?-perguntou meu maninho _(ah, invejem! Eu ainda trago uma foto dele aqui!).__  
_  
-Na Toujuors.- eu disse enquanto Naruto chegava perto e pegava o Touya pelo tornozelo, deixando ele de cabeça para baixo. NÃO me perguntem como ele faz isso e NÃO me perguntem como o Toy pode gostar. Down Pregossauro.

-O Naruto vai?---perguntou Touya ficando vermelho. Isso é o sangue, né? Que está indo para a cabeça. Eu acho. Sei lá. Nhá. CINCO MACAQUINHO PULAVAM NA CAMA!

Eu_acho_ que eu estou parecendo a Hinata. Oh my God.

-Claaaaaro. Você acha MESMO que eu não vou? Der.---falou ele, como se explicasse o óbvio. Ah, que bom.

O.O

Quer dizer? Ah... Senhor... Que... Amém... Amor... Naruto... Que?

EU NÃO FALEI ISSO! EU DISSE: Oh Uau!

É.

Down.

-Então beleza.---falou o Touya.

-_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman!_---chegou a pitanga com cabelo cor de blueberry.Mas do NADA ela parou de cantar e olhou com cara de besta para a cena Naruto/Touya cômica na qual o Touya tentava, inutilmente, escalar a própria perna.

-NARUTO! FAZ ISSO COMIGO!

-Nem a pau, você está de saia. Você acha MESMO que vou deixar marmanjos verem as suas pernas maravilhosas?- falou Naruto jogando o Toy (OH NO! TOY!) no sofá e pegando a Hina no colo.

-Mas...

-Cala a boca, Hinata.

Eu já mencionei, com certeza, que eles dois são muito amigos, né? Bom, vocês vão ver. Eu estou sentindo que hoje os dois vão aprontar muito. Afinal, estarem dentro de um trem...

_&&&_

-HINATA! CALA A BOCA!

-Vem fazer!- ela respondeu. Opa! Ela me cortou!

-OOOOOOOOH!---falou todo mundo.

-Não encosto em titica de girinos trogloditas.---eu falei.

-OOOOOOOOOOOH!

-Então como você escova os dentes e limpa a bunda depois que caga?

ANH?!

-Cai dentro, então!---eu falei ficando de pé em cima do banco da cabine que eu estava sentada, fazendo pose de lutadora profissional que te massacra. HAIA! Ela fez isso também

-Vem pro fight!---ela disse.

-Pergunta.---falou Gaara, rachando, assim como os outros.---Vocês já "caíram no fight" antes?

-Claro!---falamos nós duas, indignadas. Dã?!

-Kin...

-Natsumi...

-kimimaru...

-Kidoumaru...

-Jirobou...

-Eu digo oficial e justamente.---ele corrigiu, fazendo com que nós duas parássemos com a nossa lista. Anh... AH!

-Eu já pensei em fazer Muah Tay!---eu sei lá como se escreve esse treco vaginal e dolorido! Eca!

-Eu te dei essa idéia!---falou Hinata enquanto nós duas nos sentávamos como seres.

-Ah, eu não segui seu conselho porque naquela época eu queria te dar um fora, sabe? Dar um gelo...---eu falei cruzando as pernas e me apoiando no Gaa-chan.

-O QUE?!

Oooooooooops.

Falei demais?

-Você? Me dando gelo? Por que, Haruno?!-falou Hina se sentando meio dura no banco. Que que eu falo?! "Ai, Hina, você era um ANTA no primeiro ano, mas agora eu te amo e você é minha melhor amiga, obrigada".

-É que... Que...

Ah, quer saber... Tá no inferno abraça o capeta.

-É que você era compulsiva, chorona e gritona.---eu disse. Ela se indignou mais ainda e gritou:

-Mas eu ainda sou todas essas coisas!

-Sim, mas também é generosa, gentil e lutadora!---eu falei sorrindo. Ela parou e sorriu, toda metida.

-Eu sou lutadora.---ela falou meio boba, fazendo agente rir.

-É. Eu realmente não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você, Hinata. E eu sei que você também não saberia nem amarrar um tênis sem mim. E você foi a única que voltou para mim de todas as que eu já dei um gelo!

-Porque eu sou lutadora.---ela disse, fazendo agente rir.

-Isso ai, mano.---eu falei mandando um beijo pra ela. Ela me mandou o beijo de volta e sorriu, para depois conversar com Neji, que estava do lado dela. Eu sorri e olhei a volta.

OPA.

O Naruto. Tá me olhando. PÁRA!

Ah, eu vou morrer. Para de me olhar, para! E ainda sorrindo. EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE VOCÊ!

E não vou te contar o porque, falou?

Ah, só porque o porque aconteceu ontem antes da festa? Enquanto ele "me esperava lá embaixo"?

Ah, tá bom. Foi assim...

_-Flash Back-_

_Eu descia tranquilamente as escadas do nosso maravilhoso e organizado dormitório feminino... Okay, nem tão tranquilamente. Só pra você ter uma idéia do tranqüilo... Eu estou procurando Hyuuga Hinata.__  
__  
__-HINATA, CADE MINHA ARGOLA DE PRATA?!---eu gritei vasculhando o Salão. OMG._

_Não foi bem a pitanga que eu encontrei._

_-Naruto?---eu perguntei parando no fim da escada, olhando para o Shinobi que estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona vermelha._

_Todo de preto._

_-Ah, alelu... Você não está pensando em sair assim lá fora, né?---ele falou apontando para as minhas pernas, com a feição séria._

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque vão te secar tanto que estas penas maravilhosas e bronzeadas vão virar dois lápis de cor!---ele falou cruzando os braços, emburrado. Eu soltei uma risada e caminhei até ele. Me sentei no colo dele de pernas cruzadas e acariciei seu rosto._

_-Com ciúmes, Kiuby?---eu perguntei enquanto ele passava uma mão pela minha cintura e outra pelo meu pescoço. Ele se aproximou e sussurrou:_

_-Sempre._

_Colou nossos lábios._

_Sabe quando você quer que tudo se foda? Quando você sente seus pés na cabeça, os Keorppi-Sapos-Down-Pregossaura pulando feito Hinata's na sua barriga, que as pupilas de seus olhos não são mais redondas e sim hexagonais, que as Infinitas estrelas que existem nesse universo estão iluminando você e apenas você, que voe poderia sapatear na superfície do oceano? Sabe?_

_Então você, provavelmente, já foi vitima desse Maroto._

_Cara, quando a língua dele encostava na minha, eu me sentia completamente arrepiada, do coro cabeludo até o núcleo dos meus metatarsos... E ele que nos guiava. Ele me prensava contra ele mesmo com uma vontade... Me inclinava para trás..._

_**Que raios esse idiota está fazendo?**_

_Beijando ela? Aliás, que beijo..._

_Me inclinava..._

_**Haruno sakura, pelo amor à sua família, saia daí.**_

_Você está parecendo a mamãe._

_Me deitou no sofá..._

_**SAKURA!**_

_Cale a boca! Se a Sakura sente prazer, a sua consciência também sente. E nós somos a consciência dela, sua jaca!_

_Deitou em cima de mim..._

_**Isso não vem ao caso, nós estamos falando de Uzumaki Naruto! Não é um qualquer um!**_

_Eu passei minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele enquanto ele passava as mãos nos meus seios, me beijando sem parar..._

_**Do seu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre te ajudou, que esteve do seu lado te protegendo sempre que você precisou e chamou!**_

_Eu inverti as posições, ficando por cima. Me separei por uns instantes para recuperar o fôlego e encarei ele. Seus olhos estavam praticamente da cor do meu, tamanho o brilho de desejo que se apoderara deles. Eu sorri marota e comecei a beijar seu pescoço._

_**Daquele que te chamou de verdadeira família!**_

_Passei minhas mãos pelo peitoral dele por debaixo da blusa, até chegar no botão da camiseta, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pela minha perna..._

_**DAQUELE QUE VOCÊ AMA!**_

_Abri os olhos e me separei dele._

_Ele me encarou confuso e se endireitou. Ao perceber meu cenho franzido, perguntou:_

_-O que foi, Saku?_

_-Naruto, eu...---me sentei no sofá para logo em seguida ele se sentar do meu lado.-Eu não consigo fazer isso._

_-Por que?---ele perguntou passando a mão no meu rosto._

_-Naruto... Nós nunca daríamos certo.---eu falei sorrindo triste e baixando a cabeça._

_-Hey.---ele levantou meu rosto pelo queixo e me fez encara-lo.---Não daria certo apenas se você não quisesse._

_Me levantei._

_-Portanto vamos fingir que não quero.__  
_

_-Fim do Flash Back-_

É. Nós teríamos transado no sofá do Salão Comunal da Ho fantasiados de Anjo e Capeta se não fosse pela "Voz do Bem".

E agora ELE fica me secando até que eu vire um lápis de cor. E sorrindo.

Down Pregossauro.

E pode se dizer que não foi só isso que aconteceu ontem a noite (hoje de madrugada, sei lá!)...

_-Flash Back²-_

_-Naruto, ISSO é um chupão?_

_Maldito Neji._

_-Sim._

_Maldito cubicamente idiota Naruto._

_-Sakura, você andou comendo o Naruto?_

_Aff. Que TPM._

_-Não, Hina. É que eu estou... Anh... Com febre. Vamos dançar, Saku?_

_Black sujo._

_-Não, ela vai me explicar como ela te comeu!_

_Hinata__ estressante._

_-Vamos Naruto.---eu falei pegando ele pela mão. Meti nós dois no meio do povão e só depois de que nós dois estávamos parados um de frente para o outro eu consegui captar que estava tocando uma musica lenta._

_Merda de destino._

_Bom, só eu de nós dois devo estar xingando tudo o que vê pela frente (contando com o absorvente que tem no meio das minhas pernas [OH MEU DEUS, EU DEI UMA AMASSO EM UZUMAKI NARUTO MESNTRUADA?!), porque o Naru me puxou pela cintura e começou a dançar no ritmo._

_Sem alternativas, o abracei pelos ombros e deitei minha cabeça no colo dele._

_-O mizuky tá te comendo com o olhar.---ele falou.---O Kiba também... O Kabuto... Até mesmo o Iruka..._

_-Meu bem, se você for contar quem olha para mim, pode ficar aqui a noite toda.---eu falei, fazendo ele rir._

_-Metida você não é, de certo.---ele falou._

_-É o momento Uzumaki Naruto on.---eu falei, fazendo ele rir mais ainda. Momentos de silencio._

_Os momentos viraram segundos. Segundos, minutos. Poderiam ter virado maravilhosos dias ensolarados, mas..._

_-Sakura... Por que você acha que nós dois... Você sabe... Podemos não dar certo?---ele perguntou. Sabe, eu poderia até responder, se não fosse pelo motivo de ele estar me encarando. E quando ele me olha assim... _

_Bom, eu não consegui responder. Ele, esperto do jeito que é, percebeu que a besta aqui esta vulnerável e se aproximou..._

_**Não ouse corresponder.**_

_Qual é o problema em duas pessoas que se amam ficarem, hã?_

_Eu inclinei meu rosto..._

_**O problema é que ela não quer sofrer.**_

_SOFRER?_

_Senti seu doce sabor masculino e sexy..._

_**ELE QUER USÁ-LA!**_

_O que?!_

_Olhei para os olhos dele._

_-Naruto... Nós não podemos... Nós somos amigos!---eu falei desesperada.---Isso acaba aqui._

_-Saiba que mal começou, rosinha.---ele falou chegando mais perto. Eu corri para fora da pista. Eu acho que alguém o impediu, porque ele veio atrás de mim e não me segurou._

_Odeio não influenciar ele._

_Sabe quando... Quando você quer cavar um buraco que chegue ao centro do seu planeta e se jogar lá pra não falar com mais NINGUÉM? Quando você sente que a noite acabou e as estrelas que iluminavam você se foram também? Quando você sente um vazio tão grande que você sabe que nada nem ninguém pode te ajudar? Quando você quer explodir? Sabe?_

_Então você é, provavelmente, um clone meu._

_DOWN PREGOSSAUR PRA VOCÊ!_

_Ow, droga, acho que..._

_...Meu vestido manchou._

___-Fim do Flash Back²-_

-TRUCO PRA VOCÊ ENTÃO, SEU DOWN PREGOSSAUUURO!---gritou Hinata para o Gaara.

GENTE! Eu nem EXPLIQUEI o que é Down Pregossaur!

É que tipo... No quarto ano, eu e a Hinata falávamos MUITO palavrão. Tipo, nós parecíamos moleques gostosos de cabelo comprido! Então nós inventamos que sempre que você for falar um palavrão, você fala "Down Pregossaur", para ficar menos feio.

Down Pregossaur foi promovido de "Apelido da Tayuya" para "Palavrão Limpinho".

Perai. ELES ESTÃO JOGANDO TRUCO?!

E não me chamaram.

POW.

-AAAAAAH!

Eu gritei. A Hinata. A Ino. A Tenten.

O trem todo.

Bom, o motivo? O trem parou subitamente. E isso nunca havia acontecido nesses séculos de Konoha.

O que será que aconteceu? Tipo assim, meu momento curiosidade está onn, então sai de perto. Ham.

-Angel? Onde você vai?---perguntou Hinata ao me ver levantando e pegando minha soqueira.

-Ver o que aconteceu.

-E você acha que nós vamos deixa-la ir sozinha?---falou Neji sorrindo enquanto os outros também se levantavam e colocavam as luvas do clube de artes marciais---Vamos todos com você, Senhorita Coragem.

Desculpa se eu tenho amigos perfeitos.  
Haha.

&&&

-TIO MÁRIO!---nós gritamos na frente da porta que dividia o compartimento do maquinista com o resto do trem. Desculpa ai se o Expresso de Konoha tem maquinista mesmo sendo automatico, só pra chamar atenção. E um maquinista... Supimpa.

EU ESTOU IGUAL À HINATA!

Demaaaaaaaaais.

-Olá pessoas.---falou tio Mário meio vermelho e suando que nem um porco, sinal de que ele esteja nervoso. Ele nem se chama Mário(haha, eu te dou um perfume Two-One-Two de presente se você descobrir quem começou a chamar ele de Mário)! Na verdade, ele se chama Manuel. Mas é que ele se parece TANTO com o Mário do video game! Usa a mesma roupa vermelha, tem o mesmo nariz batata e é gordo. Além de, é claro, ser super gente boa.

Será que o Mário do vídeo game é legal?

-O que aconteceu? Por que o trem parou?---perguntou Neji com as feições serias. Nossa, ele sério fica tão mais... Homem! É até estranho.

Eu quero o meu Natal!

-Nós não sabemos ao certo. Os anbus estão olhando se algum Mizurino metido a besta pos algo tóxico na hora da combustão.---e o melhor de tudo: TAMBÉM É CONTRA MIZURINOS! Quer dizer, não que ele seja o único de toda a Konoha que odeie os verdinhos e seja... Velhinho. Mas é um dos poucos que confirma, saca? Tipo, se você perguntar pra ele "O que você acha dos Mizurinos?" ele vai com certeza responder "São um bando de sacos de estrume da cruza de uma cabrita com um tubarão que ganhou pernas do doutor que fez oFrankeinstain, que no momento eu não me lembro o nome.".

Mentira, eu acabei de inventar isso.

-Vocês já tentaram olhar lá fora?-perguntou Hinata.

-Não. Temos quase certeza de que o problema...

-Ah, por favor, tio Mário. O trem de Konoha nunca parou em seu milênio e você realmente acha que o problema veio de dentro?---eu falei pegando minha soqueira (que eu havia enfiado no bolso) e me dirigindo para a porta que levava para o lado de fora do trem.---A Hinata vem comigo e o resto fica aqui.

-Mas...

-Aqui.

-Por que logo a Hina? Ela é a mais criança aqui! Eu vou no lugar dela!---falou Tenten cruzando os braços.

-É que nós duas somos as mais inúteis, então se aparecer um Sapo-Boi-Azul carnívoro e nós morrermos ninguém sentirá saudades.---falou Hinata saindo do trem, após ter aberto a porta.

Eu ia dizer que nós somos as mais corajosas, mas tuuudo bem.

Com um pulo, fui para o lado de fora. Nós duas estávamos no inicio do trem, tipo a frente, saca? A "cabeça". Hinata, após pegar uma lanterna tirada da bolsa dela, foi andando lá para frente, BEM frente do trem. Enquanto eu dava uma olhada em volta para ver se achava alguém ou algo. Ou até mesmo um Sapo Boi Azul carnívoro que me mate apenas para eu ver se ninguém realmente sentiria a minha falta. Se isso for realmente verdade, eu mato todo mundo. Só não sei como.

Então um alto grito de Hinata invadiu meus ouvidos.

Corri até onde ela estava (na frente do trem, já disse!).

A paisagem era sombria e de profunda escuridão. A leve brisa fazia com que as plantas em volta dançassem. E não me perguntem como estava escuro se era dia. Talvez seja pelo simples fato de nós estarmos passando por meio que um túnel. Dã. Bom, e Hinata olhava arregalada para algo que estava embaixo do trem. Acompanhei seu olhar.

-Oh meu Deus...---eu sussurrei levando as mãos para a boca. Ouvi passos apressados e alguém pulando para o exterior do trem. Vinha em nossa direção, sem dúvidas...

-Manuel me falou que as senhoritas estavam aqui e...- Sarutobi não terminou de falar. Seu olhar havia seguido o nosso.

Eu vou falar o que era mas não estranhem e nem se decepcionem. É realmente bizarro.

Era um cavalo. Havia um cavalo morto debaixo do trem. Tipo, como se fosse algo inútil, como se alguém houvesse o jogado de propósito no caminho do trem para parar o trem. Mas não era isso o estranho...

Havia um desenho extremamente... Surreal no peitoral lateral do cavalo. Era um sol distorcido com uma faca no meio, como se fosse uma língua. E logo abaixo estava escrito a coisa mais... Cruel e... Shush.

"Sangues-Ruins: os próximos domésticos dos puros."

QuemHUMANO escreveria uma coisa dessas? Olhei para Hina.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e marejados.

Quem?!

&&&

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem queeeeeeeer... Pão, quem quer pão, quem quer pão? Que tá quentinho, tá quentinho, tá quentinho? Tá gostoinho, gostosinho, gostosinho? Quero mais um! MAIS UM!

-Cale a boca, Hinata.-falou Ino rindo.

Tipo, nós já estamos na nossa cabine. E o trem já está andando. Na verdade, já estava tudo normal. E nenhum dos outros viu o cavalo, apenas eu, Hinata e Sarutobi. É claro que quando nós subimos no trem eles perguntaram o que havia acontecido e o Neji ficou doidão ao ver que a Hinata havia chorado. Mas nós dissemos que o trem emperrou com um galho de árvore e que a Hinata chorou porque queria o Natal dela. Todo mundo caiu nessa, menos o Neji – Espertão que ficou conversando com a Hinata num canto da cabine por uma meia hora, e quase fez ela chorar de novo.

-Sooooou feeeeeliiiiz! Por isso estoooooou aaaaaquiiiii! Também quero voar nesse balãããão!

-Hinata, já deu.---falou Gaara.

Ela tenta disfarçar com esse lado artístico dela, e toda esse dramatização, mas ela não me engana. E sabe disso. A Hinata ficou muito mais... Murcha depois do incidente. Ela finge que continua a mesma pipoca saltitante, mas não.

-Hinata.---falou Naruto.

-Pois nããããããããão?---ela falou meio cantando, para depois rir que nem uma retardada.

-Olha só quem está na cabine em frente a nossa.---ele falou sorrindo maroto. A Hina e todo mundo acompanhou o olhar dele.

AHA!

MIZURINOS!E OS NOSSOS ALVOS FAVORITOS! KIMIMARU, KIDOUMARU, KABUTO, TAYUYA, KIN E JIROBOU.

MUAHMUAHMUAHMAHUAMHMAHUMUHAMHA.

Ah, cara, eu estou realmente começando a me assustar com a minha convivência com a Hinata.

Não, isso NÃO é bom.

-Mizus.---sussurrou ela com um sorriso tão maroto quanto o do Naru. Cool!

-Quem vem com a gente?---perguntou Naruto enquanto ele e Hinata se levantavam.

-A, não, bicho. Eu estou ficando com sono.---falou Neji se inclinando no banco.BICHO? QUE COISA DE HIPPIE! SERÁS QUE ELE É HIPPIE?

-Eu também.---eu falei me deitando no banco, já que o Naruto saiu de lá.

-Gaara-chan, cadê o Kiba?---falou Ino ainda de cara fechada que tipo nãocombina com ela.

Para.

-Você, Yamanaka Ino, perguntando sobre Inuzuka Kiba?---perguntou Gaara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. E eu ia perguntar exatamente a mesma coisa. Até me levantei, só pra você ter uma idéia de como eu estou surpresa.

-É que já faz muito tempo que eu não zoo com ele...---ela falou meio que se inclinando no banco (deitar sentada. Sacou? HAHAHAHA!).

-Tipo, na hora do café?---falou Tenten rindo como se fosse uma retardada que fugiu do Hospício do Paquistão e correu para a Inglaterra para que os Policiais – Tarados – Do – Cacetão não à achassem e matassem ela a base de... Cacetadas.

-Viu? Muito tempo.---falou Ino sorrindo levemente.---Aliás, essa vez no café da manhã não valeu. Eu estava meio que...

-Morgada.---falou Kiba que estava encostado no vão da porta da nossa cabine. Lá estava Kiba, com seu sorriso malandro e seus cabelos bagunçados que faziam parte do seu kit surfista-sexy. E o que mais me surpreendeu foi que o moreno e a loira riram, e ele sentou do lado dela (antigo lugar em que eu estava deitada [NÃÃÃÃÃO!)e passou o braço DELE por cima do ombro DELA.

Que coisa mais down.

-Que porra foi essa?---falou Neji rindo, depois de ter acordado. Tipo, ele estava quase conseguindo dormir antes do Kiba chegar.

-Ah, eles dois não são tão ruins juntos...---falou Tenten inclinando o rosto e dando uma estudada no "casal".

-Eu concordo com a Panda.---falou Gaara. Já falaram que temos a mania de chamar a Tenten de Panda? É que ela é francesa. Der. Então, o Gaarinha ergueu uma mão como se fizesse um votação.- Quem mais concorda?---ele completou. Eu ergui uma mão na hora, rindo. O Neji, a Tenten e o Lee fizeram o mesmo.

-Inuzuka, o que você acha de tirar seu braço fedorento de cima do meu ombro?---falou Ino com uma expressão assustada.

-Eu acho uma boa.---ele falou tirando o braço de lá.

-"Acho uma boa"? Ah, Kibazinho, tá perdendo o jeito, hein! Só gay fala assim!

-Vai cagar, Ino.

Quer saber? Eu vou é me mandar. Não é só porque ontem foi meu último dia de vermelho (que expressão mais piegas) que eu vou ter que ficar aturando esses dois pombinhos poloneses brigando.

-Onde vai, Sakura?---perguntou neji ao me ver levantando enquanto os outros assistiam a briga Kiba/Ino.

-No banheiro, Nejizovisky. Quer ir comigo dar um amasso?---eu falei sorrindo marota. Ele apenas riu e fez aquele gesto que eu ODEIO, como se estivesse espantando uma mosca com a mão. Quer dizer, uma coisa é você espantar uma mosca, OUTRA é espantar um ser humano. Eu tenho trilhões de olhos por um acaso?

Ah, dane-se.

Saí de lá e a primeira coisa que vejo é...

Naruto e Hinata encostados no vão da cabine da frente.

-AH, é? E o que você vai fazer, bater no Naruto? Quem disse que eu vou deixar?---falou Hinata pondo as mãos na cintura. Os dois estavam um do lado do outro enquanto os mizurinos (SEIS!) estavam dentro da cabine de frente para eles.

-Oh, é.---falou Kimimaru rindo.---E quem vai defender o Uzumaki traidor do sangue? Você, a chaveirinho de Konoha?

Opa. Nunca cutuque o ponto fraco da Hyuuga Hinata. (Eu quero dize a altura, saca?).

A Hinata deu um chutão na área da Barbie – Macho e ele passou de pálido para roxo.

-Uuuuuuui.---eu falei. Eu estava entre Naruto e Hinata, só que um pouco mais atrás. E eu ACHO que os Mizurinos viram que eu estava ali e agora devem estar pensando que eu estou envolvida nisso e o Morino idiota vai contar pra minha mãe e eu vou ficar de castigo pela parte dela e receber um parabéns do meu pai. Ele não gosta do Kimimaru. Na verdade ele não gosta de meio mundo, só gosta de mim.

[Mentira.

Peraí. Eles acham que eu estou envolvida nisso?! Nessa... Droga de soco-soco – bate-bate?!

[SOCO SOCO, BATE BATE, SOCO SOCO, VIRA VIRA!

-Ah, vocês estão fodidos!---gritou Jirobou.

Olha, os Mizurinos se defendem! Cara, isso realmente me surpreendeu. Quer dizer, defender os amigos é um ato bom! Não, não. É um ato HUMANO!

Eu disse amigos? Mizurinos tem amigos?!

-Será que dá pra gente enfrentar?---perguntei ainda meio em estado de choque. SE DEFENDEM!

-Lógico!---falou Naruto. Hm, só porque ele é bom em duelos!

-Lógico que não, eles são oito e nós somos três! CORRAM!---gritou Hinata ao ver que eles avançavam para a gente.

E só dava três idiotas correndo feito leprosos pelo corredor do trem enquanto seres mais leprosos ainda corriam atrás da gente.

Yes, baby!

-SAI DA FREEEEEEENTE!---eu gritei ao ver um grupo de otorinos parado no meio do caminho. PELAMORDEDEUS, o que que esse bando de CDF's estão fazendo parados nessa... Oh.

O carrinho de doces.

-Fodeu-se.---falou Naruto no segundo anterior em que nós colidimos no carrinho com tudo, fazendo uma gororoba no corredor.

**STRIKE!**

E dava Oto de um lado, Mizu de outro e Ho no meio.

Eca, cara, tem uma jujuba na narina direita do Kidoumaru. UAU, ela devia ganhar um Prêmio Nobel por isso ao algo do gênero. Quer dizer, hello? Como ela não se perdeu ali ainda? Pera... Tem modalidades para Jujubas ganharem prêmios? Porque se não tiver, faço questão de criar. Porque ela está viva, VIIIIVA!

MAUHMAHMAUHMHAUAH!

Ainda bem que eu cai em cima do Naruto! Se não, eu acho que eu teria quebrado a minha vagina. (eu caí de frente.. tem como quebrar as partes da frente? OO).

-Corre, gente!---falou Hina se levantando do nosso lado e começando a correr. Eu me levantei também (fazendo questão de pisar na mão do Seboso ["ESTÚPIDA!") e logo após eu e o Naruto corríamos atrás dela.

[SOCO BATE, SOCO VIRA, SOCO BATE VIRA!

Odeio a Xuxa.

Velha - Peter Pan.

AMO O PETER PAN!

&&&

-Alguém ai quer jogar truco?- perguntou Hinata tirando o baralho da mão do Naruto.

**cherry**: quem não sabe joga truco e só fica assistindo os amigos retardados que não tem paciência pra te ensinar levanta a mão. .o///

-Eu, eu, eu!---eu gritei erguendo a mão. O Neji e o Naruto se entreolharam e começaram a me imitar, mostrando que também queriam jogar. Babacas. A Hinata TEM paciência e me ensinou como jogar.

-Okay.Espera que eu vou arrumar o baralho.---falou ela pegando o malão dela e colocando no próprio colo, o usando como se fosse uma mesa. Neji, que estava do lado dela, se aproximou e sussurrou "Quer ajuda?". Ela sorriu concordando e ele deu um beijo no pescoço dela, pra depois ajuda-la.

-Eu e a Hinata contra Naruto e Sakura.---falou Neji sorrindo para Hinata.

-Com medo de que os Shinobis percam?---eu falei provocando.

-Como sempre acontece.---falou Hinata sorrindo enquanto tirava os números "8" do baralho.

-Okay. Shinobis X BG.---falou Naruto encarando Neji, pra depois os dois sorrirem.

-Vocês vão trapacear.---sussurrou Hinata.

-Eles vão tentar.---eu disse sorrindo superiormente.

-Uh, poderosa!---falou Neji rindo enquanto tirava os números "7" da metade do baralho que estava na mão dele.

-Ow, droga!---falou Hinata.

- O que?-falou Naruto.

-Tá faltando o "As" de espada aqui.---ela disse -Tá na sua metade, Nej?—ela perguntou. Ele fez que não com a cabeça.- Ah! Deve ter caído quando nós derrubamos o carrinho de doces!

-Você estava com o baralho no bolso?---perguntou Naruto.

-Lógico! Se não o Gaa-no-baka pegava e era uma vez meu baralho!---ela disse com cara de indignada.

-Eu ouvi isso.---falou Gaara, que estava tentando dormir no colo da Tenten (que já dormia.).

-saku-chan, você vai lá pegar ela!-falou Hinata me olhando como se EU fosse a culpada de tudo.

Fique claro que eu NÃO sou a culpada.

-Ah, por que eu?!---eu falei cruzando os braços, REALMENTE indignada.

-Porque você é a mais gostosa. VAAI!---ela disse.

-Não. Vamos decidir isso de uma forma justa. Vamos apostar corrida.

-Você tá doida?!---falou Neji meio rindo.

-Não, seu débil.---eu falei. Só me faltava. Eles acharam mesmo que EU ia ficar correndo tipo uma retardada Hina no trem pra ganhar de todos eles? Ha. Eu peguei uma sacolinha que eu tinha comprado numa loja de brinquedos(pra levar pros meus priminho :D) e nela se encontrava os mais diversos tipos de brinquedos de corda. Sabe, aqueles brinquedos que você puxa uma cordinha das costas dele e ele anda ou fala. Bom, nesse caso eles só andam.

-Cada um pega um brinquedo de corda.---eu comecei a explicar.

-AH! Eles vão apostar corrida! De que distância?---falou Hinata como se adivinhasse tudo, ficando empolgada.

-É.---eu comecei a me empolgar também. Eu peguei dois potes de um no meio do chão da cabine.---Daqui...---eu coloquei o outro na frente do primeiro, só que entre os dois tinha mais ou menos meio metro de distância.---Até aqui. Feito?

-Feito!---falaram os outros três, animados. Eu sou demais.

-Ah, isso é melhor que truco!---falou Naruto rindo, enquanto nós nos levantávamos e nos dirigíamos a mesinha.

-Isso é melhor que meus sonhos com a Hinata!---falou neji, fazendo todo mundo rir.

-Senhoras e senhores, escolham seu parceiro!---eu disse rindo.

-Eu quero esse pingüim!---falou Hinata rindo e pulando no mesmo lugar. Eu ri também.

-Aquilo é um urso, Hinata.---eu disse.

-Eu sei, é que eu estou muito animada!---ela disse rindo, para depois pegar o urso que usava uma cartola vermelha e um par de luvas brancas tipo mágico, com rodinhas em baixo das patas.

-Eu quero o robô!---falou Neji rindo e pegando o MegaZord dos Power Ranger, que era meio alto e tinha uma pistola em cada mão.

-E eu... O sapo!---falou Naruto pegando um sapo que não tinha nenhum rodinha nem nada. Muah, VÃO PERDER!

-Okay, eu quero... O cachorro!---eu falei pegando um totó pequeno da raça dálmata (OEA, tem raça!), que andava com as próprias patas, e não com rodinhas. SHUSH PRA VOCÊS, O MEU É O MAIS REAL!

-Senhores participantes, puxem as cordas!---falou Neji com uma voz de locutor.---Lembrando que quem perder a corrida vai atrás do "As" perdido!

Okay... Nós quatro nos posicionamos atrás de um dos potes. Ah, qual é, é apenas meio metro! O meu totó chega lá em um minuto. Ham. Porque o meu time sempre ganha. E eu espero que esse cachorro saiba disso, senão ele vai ser o único cachorro que eu vou conseguir odiar.  
Já disse que amo cachorros?

-Devo informar que nenhuma perereca me decepcionou na vida!---falou Naruto para nós gargalharmos.

-Isso é um sapo, Naru.---eu disse.

-Tanto faz. Prontos?

Eu puxei a cordinha, mas não soltei o brinquedo, assim como os outros.

-Três... Dois... UM!---eu gritei para em seguida nós soltarmos os brinquedos.

-Vai, pingüim!

-'Bora, Robô!

-Sapão!

O sapo PULAVA! Que droga, o Naruto já ganhou com certeza. Quer dizer, a cada pulo que ele dava ele passava 1654318351684684 quilômetros!

Em seguida vinha o urso da hinata, que deslizava com aquelas malditas rodinhas...

E em terceiro lugar, o totó e o robô empatados. VAI TOTÓ, EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ! MESMO VOCÊ SENDO IDIOTA! Afinal, que cachorro corre e late ao mesmo tempo? E... Ow, droga, ele pifou!

---Seu idiota!--- eu falei me ajoelhando do lado dele. Ele meio que sentou e ficou lá, só latindo pra lua [?!.

[A lua que eeeeeu te dei... Pra brilhaaaaar! Por onde você fooor. Me queira beeeem! Durma beeeem! Meeeeeeeeeu amooooooooor!

SEM PIADAS AGORA, HARUNO!

-Seu estúpido, para de latir! Vai pra corrida, seu Lambisgoia! VAAAAI!

Só que o viado mirim não me escutou. HAAM! TODO MUNDO ME ESCUTA, SEU CORNO! EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA VIDA SOCIAL! VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR ENTRAR EM UMA FESTA NEM NESSA VIDA NEM NA PRÓXIMA, CAPEEEETA! Eu olhei para meus amigos pedindo ajuda, mas eles apenas riam da minha desgraça. Bestas. Olhei de novo pro cachorro.

Ele deu uma cambalhota.

-Que que... Eu COMPREI você, como eu não sabia que você só fazia isso!---eu gritei com a cabeça do lado da orelha dele, enquanto os amigos que eu tenho riam da minha desgraça.

-Muito bem, perereca!---falou Naruto enquanto ele pegava o sapo, que já havia passado da linha de chegada.

-Demais, Alan!---falou Hinata pegando o urso. SEU CACHORRO IDIOTA, EU PERDI ATÉ DA HINATA! Olhei para o MegaZord do neji, que ainda estava na corrida. Como eu pude perder para uma coisa que dá cinco passos, para, roda o tronco piscando e gritando "Fire! Fire!" e depois recomeça?! Droga.

-Acho que você vai procurar a carta, Saku-chan.

Jura, seu maldito?

&&&

Andando andando e andaaaando atrás de uma carta estúpida de espada que eu nem sei se está aqui de verdade. E nem vai dar tempo de agente jogar mesmo, porque falta menos de uma hora pra chegar na plataforma mesmo, então querem saber? Eu não vou mais procurar não. Vou é ficar andando até a hora em que agente chegar na plataforma e então eu falo pra Hina que eu não achei a carta. Ela vai me matar, mas quem se importa?

-Hey, Sakura!---falou uma voz conhecida, vinda de uma cabine um pouco atrás de mim. MEU NOME! Olhei para lá.

-B.!---eu disse sorrindo.

**CONGELA!**  
Não se fala "Bê", caro leitor. É "Bi".  
catiguriia, benhê!  
**DESCONGELA!**

-Chega mais, girl!---ela disse. Viu, Catiguriiia, dear.

HAHA.

-Tô chegando, Manoela, to chegando...---eu disse indo até lá.

Daí você pergunta: O apelido é B. e o nome é Manoela. Você tem alguma síndrome?

Então eu respondo. [(Professor Elézio! Rs, só pra quem ver Mundo Canibal. É cultura, bicho!. Se você ver a Manoela, você vai achar que ela é a Beoncé. Cara, é tudo MUITO igual. A pele dourada, os cabelos também louro-dourados e beem compridos, até a cintura e meio ondulados... O corpão... Até aquela bocona dela! Também os olhos cor de mel, TUDO. É CLARO que quando eu vi ela pela primeira vez, eu levei um sustão. Pior foi a Hinata, coitada, que gritou "BEONCÉ TEVE FILHO, MUNDO TÁ PERDIDO!".)

Não me perguntem, eu não entendi essa.

-Cara, como você sumiu. Antes era B., o centro das atenções e blá blá blá...---eu falei sorrindo e me sentando do lado dela, dentro da cabine da B.---Oi, pessoas.

-Fala Rosinha.---disseram todos sorrindo. Rosinha pop, dá licença, sim?

-hey, Rosinha, tá me devendo um encontro, hein...---falou o gato maravilhoso do Gatsuga. Hm, coisa gostosona! Ele deve ter 1,79 de altura, um tórax super definido (sim, eu já olhei. Não em particular, infelizmente, mas okay.) e umas batatas que ui... Os olhos são cor mel, beeeem clarinhos. E os cabelos são castanhos escuros.E É ITALIAAANO!(N.A.:INSPIRAÇÃO PRA ELE? MEU PRIIIMO! ;d)

-Não sei de onde, "Gatsu".---eu disse rindo.

-Do meu sonho de ontem. Posso te lembrar com todo o prazer...---ele falou se levantando e ameaçando tirar a camiseta, sorrindo maroto.

---Ow, Edward, segura esse italiano tarado que eu vim aqui falar com a B. e não com ele.---eu disse virando para B., mas olhando para opedacinho de barriga tanquinho que deu pra ver. Edward apenas riu e jogou o Gatsuga no banco, para depois os outros voltarem a conversar entre si. Me virei para B., que me olhava divertida.

-Eu, o centro das atenções, hã?---ela disse.

-É, ué. Só perde pra mim e pra Hinata.

-E pra Ino e pra Tenten.---ela completou.

-Yeah, baby. E nós cinco juntas mais a Rina(mais perso. Inventaado :p)formamos as Pussycats!---eu falei, o que não era mentira. Tem sempre um idiota que fica idiotando e juntando as mais gatas do colégio e fazendo grupinhos. Como se já não bastassem as BG, fazemPussycats.

E o idiota da vez foi o Neji.

Oh, eu disse da vez? Perdão, é de sempre.

[Sacou a ironia, hã? HA.

-Ah, nem me fale dessa Mizurina.---falou B. fazendo cara de nojo.

-Ah, não fale assim da Rin, cara! Eu realmente gosto dela...--- o que, por incrível que possa parecer, é verdade. Tipo, é prima do Naruto, que é primo do meu primo, que é meu... Primo. Tipo, por mais mesquinha e mimada a e chata que ela seja você também gostaria dela se tivesse crescido ao lado dela. Sempre dava eu, ela e o Naruto na nossa infância juntos. Só que nós meio que nos separamos no nosso 3º ano, quando a Rina foi para a Escola preparatória feminina do Pais do arroz. Tipo, é regra na família Uzumaki que quando uma mulher menstroa pela primeira vez, ela deve ir para EPFPdoA para "aprender a ser mulher", como fala a tia. Na família Haruno também tem isso, só que é quando a mulher faz 16 anos e é por completa madura. Ou seja...

Ano que vem eu vou para a Escola preparatória feminina do Pais do arroz.

É claro que o povo já sabe disso, e é mais claro ainda que eles me odeiam. Mas eu não tenho culpa, ué. Eles que vão reclamar com meu papito.

Tipo, o único lado bom é que aos 17 anos a mulher volta para a antiga escola para testarem e ver se o aprendizado que ela teve foi útil e ela sabe se comportar.

De verdade, é a maior frescura.

-Opa!---falou B. ao ver que o trem parou.---Bom, vem conosco, Sakura?

-Oh, não, eu tenho que pegar minhas coisas com a mula morena. Tchau, CDF's.---eu disse me levantando e saindo da cabine. Caminhei no meio do povo até chegar a nossa cabine, onde o povo me esperava com toda a paciência do mundo.

Ah, não, me enganei. Eles estão apenas acordando a Tenten e o Gaara.

-Achou?---Hinatita vermelha de impaciência com a demora da Sakurita.

-Não. Foi mal.---Sakura cara de pau e demorada, que levou um voadora da Hinata depois de cinco segundos.

Claro que não, ela apenas sussurrou um "Vaca, né, procurou.".

E sabe o que eu disse?

"É isso ai, o que que tem?!"

HAHA, até parece.

&&&

-MÃÃÃE!---gritamos eu Hinata, Neji e Naruto ao mesmo tempo em que descíamos do trem e jogávamos nossas malas para o lado, para em seguida correr em direção a...

Mãe do Neji. Muah. TEM TIA SAYU PRA TODO MUNDO!

Mentira, ela é só nossa.

-Oh, meus amores... Como foi o ano de vocês?---ela perguntou depois que nós a soltamos.

-Mãe.---falou neji com ar de "eu sou o melhor do mundo não chegue perto ou eu faço cabum.".---Consegui. Eu estou saindo com Hyuuga Hinata.

Eu até dei uma risada. A tia Sayu olhou para Hinata com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Sim, ele está.---ela disse rindo.

-OH, QUE LINDO!---falou a tia.---Só vai ver que porcarias você vai fazer com a minha sobrinha, Hyuuga Neji.---ela disse abraçando a Hinata e fazendo a gente rir.

-Esse é meu garoto.----falou tio Hizashi, que vinha logo atrás da tia. Nossa, cara, olhar para ele é a mesma coisa que olhar para o Neji no futuro.

-HINATAA! ---gritou tia Makie mãe de Hinata lááá longe.

-MÃÃÃE! ---os três retardados correram atrás da Hyuuga mamãe – ela é igualzinha a filha(menos os olhos é claro)! – e fizemos a mesma encenação de sempre. Sério, cara, se agente começara a pedir dinheiro por esse show podemos ganhar 800.000.000 yens por hora. U A U. Bom, eu não fui ainda porque tenho que conversar com meus padrinhos (desculpa, meus padrinhos são o casal Hyuuga, ha ha).

-Então, como vai nossa afilhada?---perguntou tio Hizashi se postando do meu lado.

-Indo.---eu falei.

-Quer passar o Natal com a gente? Sabe que nossas portas são sempre abertas para você.---falou tia, sorrindo bondosamente.

-Oh, não, tia. Eu tenho que passar na Toujuors.---eu falei fazendo uma careta.

-Oh, droga. Quer que mandemos o Neji para passar com você?---perguntou tio Alan.

-Ah, não, e estragar as férias para o Brasil que vocês tanto planejaram? Deixa que eu estrago apenas minha vida e de mais ninguém---eu falei rindo e me dirigindo para tia Maki-chan.---MÃE!

Me joguei em cima da tia Maki-chan. ABRAÇO DE URSO DOS HYUUGAS SOUKE, YEAH!

Quer dizer, eu nem sei se a tia Maki-chan ainda é Hyuuga. Ela separou do tio Hiashi, mas o divórcio ainda não terminou, tipo, no papel, saca?

-Oi, meu amor. Como você vai?---ela disse sorrindo. Uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vi.

-Bem, obrigada.

-Cadê o papai?---perguntou hinata.

-Bom, comigo ele não está faz bons meses. Deve estar por ai com a Youkari.---ela disse sorrindo.

-Peraí. O papai e aquela coisa estão juntos?---ela falou com os dentes serrados.

-Não fale assim da Youkari, Hina. Ela é tão gracinha...---eu falei. Era difícil para Hinata viver com pais separados, porque ela é daquelas que pensa "meu pai e minha mãe nasceram para ficar juntos, são almas gêmeas e ninguém vai substituí-los no coração do outro". Além de ter ciúmes deles. A Hinata odeia a Youkari, namorada do tio Hiashi.

-Cadê eles?

-Ah, Hinata, sem ciúmes, okay?---falou Naruto fazendo cafuné nela.

-Quem?---falou Kiba chegando e abraçando a mamãe(que é a madrinha dele).

-O papai e a Youkari – Hinatinha...

-Ali, ó.---ele apontou para um senhor alto e gatão ao lado de uma morena esbelta. Não deu cinco segundos e hinata estava andado em direção a eles.

-Pode deixar que eu vou junto, tia.---eu falei ao ver a cara de horror que tia Maki-chan fez. Quando alcancei ela falei.---Hinata, fica calma.

-Eu to calma. Só quero mostrar pra esse jararaca quem é a única morena que o papai ama.

-e se ela pintar o cabelo de loiro?

-Não ferra, Sakura. Youkari Takamichi, o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui?---ela perguntou enquanto se postava na frente dos dois.

De verdade, o pai da Hinata é o coroa mais gato que eu já vi, perdendo apenas para o meu pai. Ele é o verdadeiro Hyuuga, com feições serias e altão, além de ser bem saradão (ele tem barriga tanquinho! Uma vez eu tava na casa dele com a Hinata e ele tinha ido caminhar sem camisa e eu B A B E I. Deve ser pecado, porque na época ele ainda era casado, mas olhar não tira pedaço, né?). A Youkari é super parecida com ela. Morena de olhos clarinho(mas não que nem os dosHyuugas), e é meio que uma modelo SUPER famosa na Europa.

-Ah, minha filha, que saudades suas!---falou tio Hiashi abraçando a filha. Ela falou "Oi, dad!" e beijou o pai, para depois ele solta-la e me abraçar. ---Olá, Sakura. Como você está, meu bem?

-Eu to ótima, pai.---eu falei sorrindo.---Oi tia Youki, tudo bem?

-Olá, meu amor. Eu estou muito bem, e você?---ela disse me abraçando.---Olá Hinata!

-Hein, Copiazinha? O que exatamente você está fazendo aqui?!---ela disse jogando as longas mechas de cabelo para trás.

-Oras, vim ver minhas queridas!---ela disse.

-Hinata, seja educada.---falou tio Hiashi.

-Eu não sou SUA querida!---ela disse com a sobrancelha franzida.

-Oh, Hinata, como seu cabelo está maravilhoso!---falou Youki, acho que para mudar de assunto e evitar brigas, passando uma mão nos cabelos dela.Meeeu! Os cabelos da Hinata são 100 maravilhosos, bem estilo asiático e todo de bom!

-Realmente, maravilhoso.---falou tio Hiashi pelo mesmo motivo que Youkari.--, Está parecido com o da Youki! Não corte!

-Nunca!

-Jamais!

-Deixe assim sempre!

-Isso ai.

Olhei para Hinata. Ela exibia um leve sorriso e tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. Depois me puxou pela mão e me levou para o... Banheiro?

Ah, pronto.

&&&

-Hinata, você tem certeza disso? Quer dizer o seu cabelo é tão cheio e liso e lindo e... Preto-azulado. Ah, Hinata, deixa ele assim mesmo, deixa? Não vai sacrificar uma das coisas que você mais ama só pra contradizer a Youkari, porque isso pode significar coragem na cabeça de um mas burrice na cabeça de outros e... Ah, Hinata!

-Detona essa porcaria.

¢¢¢

COMO SERÁ QUE HINATA IRÁ CORTAR OS CABELOS?

Usihduiashuidasd, sou má,! Me de um biscoito!

AI GENTE! DESCULPA A DEMORA!

BLOQUIO DE IMAGINAÇÃO, EX-NAMORADO(ui, pegada booa :x), CASTIGO E MAIS U MONTE DE MERDA SÃO OS MEUS MOTIVOS!

SÓ NÃO ME MAATEM iiv...

AMO VOCÊS!e para compensar, um capitulo grandão e cheio de coisinhas idiotas!

Agora vão começar as férias desses deliquentes juveniis!( e as minhas também, minhas aulas acabam dia 14 de novembro!!)

Bom, bom, bom...

Acho que não vou responder review nenhuma!

E já vou me esforçar pra escrever o outro capitulo logo!

Espero que continuem lendo e obrigada por tudo o que passamos juntos!

ATÉ MAIS, MINNA-SAN

:DD!


	15. Cap12: Um Feliz Natal para Você

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_--(-eu sou um pingüim :B---) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_whaaaaa, que shush!) - comentários_ retardados dos personagens

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

**Capítulo 12: Um Feliz Natal para Você**

_Narrado pela Turma_

_Haruno Sakura¢_

-E é com um imenso prazer e orgulho que eu, a excelentíssima senhora deste castelo justa e belamente chamado de Tourjuor Pour, senhora Hannah Radamantis, da linhagem Sul-Radamantis...

Ou senhora Monster.

-...apresento a vocês o orador da _mui_ nobre família Haruno, da linhagem Central- Konamom.

Todo mundo presente no salão aplaudiu enquanto o meu primo levantava da cadeira em que estava sentado e se dirigia a onde a senhora Monster estava. Ele, quando parou no meio do altar que estava na frente da multidão qual eu estava presente, sorriu.

-Muito obrigada. Tenham certeza que é com imenso prazer que venho representar a minha amada família Haruno.

Revirei os olhos. Acho que se eu olhar para o idiota do Konamom por mais... Três segundos eu vomito. E isso seria um pouco embaraçoso, sabe... Então vamos olhar em volta.

É um salão realmente enorme. Ele estava cheio de cadeiras realmente confortáveis, todas devidamente ocupadas, como fora o previsto e todas elas direcionadas para o altar que estava presente em um dos extremos do salão. O Altar era sem dúvida o maior que eu já vi na vida. Ele ocupava toda a parede do estremo. E, apoiadas nessa parede, umas 30 cadeiras lado a lado, ocupadas cada uma por um representante das famílias puras mais importantes do mundo_(os Hyuuga não quiseram fazer parte esse ano TT)._ E exatamente no meio dessas cadeiras, estava sentado o excelentíssimo senhor Haruno Kioshi. Mais conhecido por mim como papai. Um senhor que, modéstia a parte, bicho, é um gato. Os cabelos já grisalhos apenas realçavam seu charme e beleza, enquanto seus olhos azulados que irradiavam arrogância varriam o salão. Ele usava um conjunto de vestes masculinas pretas e tinha as pernas cruzadas e uma mão apoiada elegantemente no braço da cadeira.

E logo ao seu lado estava Minato Uzumaki.

-Os Haruno.---começou Konamom, fazendo um sinal como se mandasse todo mundo se levantar. Mas era apenas para os Haruno levantar, saca? Então. Eu e mais de quarenta pessoas nos levantamos e nos viramos para prestar atenção nas nobres palavras representais.

"Representam o poder."

-_Tanto poder quanto o peido do "Kona-chan"._---sussurrou Michi do meu lado direito. Transformei uma risada em uma tosse e olhei para Michi.

Michi Sakuroe Haruno. O primo mais engraçado que eu tenho e o melhor irmão que alguém pode ter. E extremamente gato. Os cabelos pretos e meio ondulados, com volume, os olhos verdes e é super gostoso. Além de um sorriso no mínimo perfeito.

-Cala a boca, Michi.---falou Layana do meu lado esquerdo. Cabelos pretos ate abaixo da orelha, olhos azuis claros e grande, e uma das personalidades mais fortes da família.

-É.---eu concordei.- Como se já não bastasse a cagada que você fez na aprendizagem da Sanami aqui...---eu completei apontando para a moreninha de olhos azul-piscina no colo dele.

-E que cagada ele fez?- perguntou Touya do lado da Lay, sorrindo divertido.

- Você não ficou sabendo? Ele ensinou uma nova frase para a nossa querida...---eu falei sorrindo marota.

-Qual?

-"Enfia no seu cú". Ela disse que ouviu o "Michi-nii-san" falando isso para o "Kona-nii-san" ontem, quando fomos buscar a Sakura e o Touya na plataforma.---falou Lay. Mais "tosses".

-E a Sanami não foi a única da família não. Ah, a minha primeira frase foi "O Konamom é o melhor" e adivinhem quem ensinou?---eu falei com a cara amarrada.

-Você mereceu...---ele falou fazendo eu e ele rirmos baixinho, saudosos _(sim nós parecemos velhos, as vezes)._

-Ah, mas eu terei a minha vingança. Quando você tiver um filho, Michi, a primeira frase que eu vou ensina-lo e "Eu amo o Konamom".---eu disse.

-E era uma vez mais um dos Haruno.---falou Lay, fazendo a gente rir.

"Representam a beleza."

Sabe, nessa frase eu até prestei atenção. Porque ela era real... Não tem UM membro feio da minha família. São todos lindíssimos, se quer saber. E eu NÃO sou modéstia quando se trata da minha família.

"E, quem sabe, a antipatia."

Hã?

AH, Kona-chan, né? Bom, ele até seria lindo se não exibisse sempre uma expressão "tem um cocô embaixo do meu nariz, tire-o daí, anão", como a maioria das pessoas nesse salão. Os olhos azuis esverdeados e os cabelos lisos e pretos.

-Meninos, sem conversa.---falou uma mulher eu estava ao lado do Touya. Cabelos rosa e até a cintura, com delicados cachos nas pontas. Olhos idênticos aos meus, na cor (verde-água) e no formato (grandes).

Mamãe Haruno Sakaki , prazer.

-Okay.---nós falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-E prestem atenção no seu primo.

-Não – Okay.

_Hyuuga Hinata 3_

-BOOOOOOOOOOOMBA!---gritamos eu e Kiba _(ele vai passar as férias aqui em casa, nos tipo que somos vizinhos!)_ enquanto pulávamos do trampolim super jeta ponga alto e caíamos na piscina da nossa casa.

Muahinha, eu tenho o melhor 'cachorro' do mundo.

Ah, deixa eu explicar o Muahinha. Existe o "Muahinha", o "Muah" e o "Muahzão". Eu e uma amiga minha , a Téfi, inventamos essas risadas maléficas. Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo a Téfi...

Mentira, ela está aqui em casa, Muah.

SHUAH

-AH! KIBA, SEU COCÔ AMBULANTE!---eu gritei sentindo a água que esse retardado jogou na minha cara entrar no meu nariz e escorrer até meu pulmão. Peraí que tá melhorando. Tá melhorando... Melhorando...

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIAAAA!---gritou uma coisa não identificada pela ONU com longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Ela pulava do nosso trampolim e ia cair exatamente em cima de uma ameba morena.

SHUAAAAAAH

O Kiba.

Ah, seus bocas aberta, é só eu por as palavras "morena" e "ameba" em uma mesma frase que vocês acham que sou eu, né? Ham. PERDEU, PLAYBOY! OLHA A FIXA! Olhou?  
PORQUE É BIXA!  
YouTube, Muahzão.

-Eu vou matar uma certa Hanabi...---falou Kiba, depois que a Hana-chan colocou a cabecinha pra fora da água.

-Ah, não pode, olha o seu tamanho pro meu!---ela gritou jogando água nele.

-Hey, hey, hey, vamos molhar a Yakimichi?---perguntou a pentelha Téfi, chegando nadando até onde agente estava.

-ELA AINDA NÃO ESTÁ MOLHADA?!---eu gritei. Um pouco alto de mais, porque a Yaki-chan, que estava tomando sol, se levantou e saiu correndo rindo.---OPS!

-Bom, já que a nossa vítima inicial saiu voando daqui...---falou Hanabi cruzando os braços e me olhando com cara feia. Não to gostando...

-Vamos ter que nos contentar com essa coisa mesmo.---falou Téfi rindo e me jogando água.

E no segundo seguinte Hyuuga Hinata morre afogada.

_Mitsashi Tenten´-´_

TOC TOC

-Tenten?

-Pode entrar.---eu falei sentada na frente da espelheira do meu quarto de hotel, enquanto penteava meu cabelo. A porta se abriu e por ela passou Charlote Mitsashi, uma belíssima e pura francesa de 40 anos. Mamãe, HAHA!

Okay, a Hinata passou a retardadisse dela pra todo mundo.

-Esta prront, amorr?---ela perguntou me sorrindo, se postando atrás de mim e passando as mãos nos meus cabelos.

-Quase lá, mãe.---eu disse sorrindo. Ela sorriu mais ainda.

-Estarrems te esperrand na sala.---ela deu um beijo no topo de minha cabeça e se retirou do quarto.

Suspirei e olhei para a maravilhosa vista da janela do meu quarto, que estava do meu lado. A Torre Eifel já tinha seus enfeites de Natal acesos e uma multidão a observava em volta, mesmo que ainda fosse meio cedo para isso. Paris. A cidade da música, da dança, da leveza, das luzes, do amor_.(caso não saibam, sou mestiça! França e Japão, na maior conexão! 8BB)__  
_  
Peguei a carta dele que estava cuidadosamente posta em cima da mesa da espelheira e a li novamente.

_Tenten-chan__  
__Como está em Paris? Espero sinceramente que você não tenha se encantado por nenhum francês metido a besta ai, hã? Me decepcionaria de verdade.___

_Bom, e estou na minha casa, que é onde eu pretendo passar o Natal. Muito obrigada por me convidar a passar o Natal com você em Paris, a cidade do amor. Mas eu realmente não posso. A empresa do meu pai necessita de minha ajuda e não posso falhar com isso.___

_Mas saiba que não vejo a hora de poder te ver, te abraçar, te beijar... Aguardo extremamente ansioso o ano novo, só para passá-lo ao teu lado.___

_Muitos beijos (onde você quiser, deusa).___

Gaara

Suspirei mais uma vez, a fim de me conter. Será que ele está bem? Olhei tristemente para a maravilhosa Lua Cheia que começava a se formar no céu.

Ah, Paris.

_Yamanaka Ino_

-Ah, Marie! Cuidado!---eu falei piscando 154653848428 vezes seguidas. Você também faria isso se sua maquiadora lhe enfiasse um lápis de olho no seu olho.

-Perdão, Inozinha. Me distraí...---ela disse.

-Okay, sem problema. Já está acabando?

-Já, só falta o brilho nos lábios... Pronto! Maravilhosa, Yamanaka-san!---ela disse se retirando da minha frente, para me deixar ver meu reflexo.

Um vestido vermelho tomara que caia que ia apertado até a cintura e depois caia levemente até a metade da canela. Um sapato de bico e salto alto cor prateado, como os acessórios e o cabelo preso em um alto rabo de cavalo liso.

Ah, como essas festas Natalinas em que toda a sua família superficial está em sua casa me anima, ha ha.

-Ino, minha querida, vamos?---mas isso não quer dizer que toda a minha família tem pessoas superficiais. Por exemplo, eu tenho os melhores pais do mundo. Eles confiam em mim e eu neles.

-Já vou, mamãe.---eu disse sorrindo para Yamanaka Mikako, que estava maravilhosa em uma vestido vinha e longo, parada na minha porta.---Você está maravilhosa, mamãe.

-Você também, meu amor.---ela disse sorrindo.

-Minhas maravilhosas.---falou papai. Yamanaka Inoshi, abraçando sua esposa de lado. Sorri e me direcionei até eles, para abraça-los também.

A **minha** família é perfeita.

_Uzumaki Naruto :p_

-Agora a representante da mui nobre família Uzumaki, da linhagem Uzumaki – Central, Uzumaki Nanaki.

Nana, que estava do meu lado direito, caminhou até o altar, sob os aplausos todos do salão. Quando chegou ao meio da superfície, ela se virou para nós e falou:

-Os Uzumakis.---fez aquele mesmo gesto que o retardado do Konamom fez e umas quarenta pessoas se levantaram. Não quero nem saber, esse ano eu não me levanto.

-Naruto, se você não se levantar, a tia não vai deixar você ir passar o ano novo com seus amigos.---falou Rina do meu lado esquerdo, já de pé.

-Ah, droga, é mesmo. Valeu Rina.---eu disse me levantando. Ela apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça e se virou para Nanaki. 

Pais do Arroz fez muito bem para a Rina, se é que você me entende. Porque ela está extremamente... ui. Seus cabelos loiros e lisos até a metade das costas, seus olhos roxos, seus lábios vermelhos e seus corpo avantajado...

-Naru, presta atenção!---falou Mazaki do lado esquerdo de Rina. Eu imitei ela fazendo caretas e ela me mostrou a língua, para depois rirmos.

Mazaki tinha treze anos e fora transferida para A Escola Preparatória Feminina do Pais do Arroz ontem _(até agora eu ando zoando com a primeira menstruação da mocinha; coitada)_. Seus cabelos são loiríssimos e lisos até o fim das costas e seus olhos são acinzentados.

E fechando o trio das maninhas, Nanaki, a mais velha. Seus cabelos eram loiros escuros lisos e longos. Seus olhos esverdeados.

"Uzumaki: um nome respeitável."

Soltei uma risada sarcástica ao me lembrar o quanto Nanaki odiou fazer esse texto. Todos da família queriam que Rina fizesse _(e isso ocorreu com a família Haruno também. Eles queriam que Sakura fizesse o texto)_, mas deve ser "o jovem mais velho", como a mamãe sempre fala.

-Uzumaki: um nome memorável.

Agora a risada foi um pouco mais alta. O porque de eu estar rindo assim, feito um idiota? Provocara a minha velha, a mulher que está sentada do lado do lugar da Rina. Mas eu acho que ela não ouviu. A única pessoa que me ouviu foi ma morena que estava sentada na frente de Nanaki, que virou-se para mim e me sorriu.

Ah, Sakura...

_Hyuuga Neji_

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEJI! SOLTA ELE!---ooooops.

Parece que a mamãe não é a única que está me vendo aprontar.

Tá, eu te explico.

Tem um brasileirinho carioca realmente muito chato aqui. Ele vem de cinco em cinco segundos e me fala um frase que eu não entendo porra nenhuma ("Dá baaala, tio?") e estende as mãos em minha direção. Eu falo "I don't speak Portuguese, jerk." E viro as costas. Mas o moleque se joga no meu pé e chorava. Eu grito "RAPA FORA, MOLEQUE!"_(aprendi com o tio do sorvete :B)_ e ele chorou mais ainda. Então ele me mordeu. Isso ai, eu fui mordido por um moleque!  
  
-Quer morrer?---eu falei bravo.

-Dá baaaaala, tio!

Daí ele me deu um cutucão na barriga. Eu apenas ri. Como ele queria me detonar com um cutucão? Daí ele riu. Daí ele deu um cutucão em mim. Daí eu dei um nele. Daí ele ficou bravo e deu um em mim mais forte. Daí eu dei uma mais forte nele. Daí ele ficou puto da vida e de um pisão no meu pé e começou a gritar "DÁ BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALA! QUÉ BALA, BALA, BAAAALA!". Sim, ele está me dando medo.

Eu peguei o moleque pela gola da camisa e o ergui até ele ficar da minha altura, enquanto ele ainda gritava aquela merda que eu não entendia.

Bom, ai a mamãe do Neji gritou aquilo lá e o pobre Neji realmente soltou ele _(o retardado desmoronou no chão, MUAH MUAH MUAH!)._ Ai eu procurei a minha mãe pra me explicar, mas eu percebo que uma filmadora com os dizeres "GLOBO" estava apontando para mim.

_FILMA EU, GALVÃO!)_

AHÁ! Então ISSO é a famosa Globo da Hinata! Ela vive falando "Globo, agente se vê por aqui! Plim Plim!" Oh, yes, my girlfriend speak Portuguese. E muito bem. E se ela acha que eu esqueci a aposta que agente fez, ela está muito, MUITO enganada. Porque essa aposta é a única que eu quis perder na vida!

_Aposta: se ela não conseguisse me ensinar o máximo do básico de português ante de eu vir para o Brasil, eu podia fazer tudo com ela quando e onde eu quisesse. Ela aceitou ué. Muah.).___

-Neji! Você... Você é doido?---falou minha mãe, depois que eu achei ela e me retirei de baixo dos holofotes.

-É problema genético e eu não posso fazer nada.---eu disse. É verdade, os Hyuugas Boukes são doidos.

-O que DEU em você pra maltratar uma criança?! Você SEMPRE gostou de crianças! Alias, como você PODE se rebaixar ao NIVEL de uma criança?

HEY, MÃE HYUUGA! O que você tem contra crianças? A Hinata é uma criança que precisa de meus maravilhosos e musculosos em volta de si para se defender e se sentir segura.

E aquele pirralho é mais doido que ela! _[Oh, yeah!_

-Ele estava repetindo uma frase realmente estranha, caramba. "Dá baaala, tio!".---imitei ele, pondo a língua pra fora e ficando vesgo, fazendo minha mãe rir.

-Ele estava apenas te pedindo uma bala, seu retardado.---ela falou dando um tapinha na minha cabeça e andando descalça pela areia da praia.

Anhã?!

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_Gaara__  
__Você tem certeza que pode se virar com esse empresa, bicho? Eu já te disse milhões ao cubo de vezes que você DEVIA passar o Natal aqui no Rio de Janeiro comigo, mas não, você tinha que começar com aquele seu discurso "eu sou ocupado e vou estragar seu Natal no Brasil".___

_Larga de ser mané e leva na esportiva.___

_Carinha.__  
__Neji.___

_PS:De verdade, a gente presica se encontar e falar merda e vocês devem decidir uma merda de apelido, eu desisto de fazer vocês me chamarem pelo meu nome certo. Eu estou ficando estranhamente mais excitado. __(É, isso o que você leu.)_

-Retardado...---eu sussurrei com um sorriso extremamente divertido. Ainda mais retardado agora que ele está namorando a amada retardada. Peguei o meu Notebook e comecei a digitar.

_Neji: _

_Larga de ser besta. Você está me chamando de incapaz? Já agüentei um monte desses imbecis da empresa do meu pai, posso fazer isso até dormindo, seu babacão. E aliás, eu estou com MEU ursinho de pelúcia, o Josh, sabe. MEU e apenas MEU. Ele é muito boa companhia. Bom, até o momento em que eu arrancar a cabeça dele ele vai servir como companheiro de um Feliz Só Natal.___

_Valeu por Tudo, cara.__  
__Gaara.___

_PS: os outros eu não sei, mas eu acho que o SEU apelido devia ser Corno. A Hinata já deve estar na terceira rodada com o terceiro cara, no momento, sem o namorado dela. Sim, você perdeu, playboy. Muah._

_Inuzuka Kiba_

-Dá pra você ir LOGO, Hana?---eu gritei pela... Trigésima nona vez do minuto. "Afe, senhô".- Por que você tem que usar o banheiro que está na frente do MEU quarto? TEM UM MONTE DE CAGATÓRIO NESSA CASA, PORRA_!(sim, eu tenho o meu próprio quarto na casa dos Hyuuga, quero dizer mansão/hotel - de tanta gente que tem aqui- I'M FODA HONEY 8DD)_

-Por que você não usa o banheiro que está dentro do seu quarto?---ela gritou lá de dentro, com a voz meio abafada pelo som do chuveiro.

-Porque o Ryoku _(primo da Hina)_ tá lá!---eu gritei, como se fosse óbvio. Eu tenho noticias pra você: É ÓBVIO!---Por que VOCÊ não usa o SEU banheiro?!

-Por que a Jéss_(amiga das meninas, gostosa)_ está lá!

-E por que ela não usa a do quarto da Hinata?---eu falei.

-PORQUE A HINATA ESTÁ LÁ, CARAMBA!---ela abriu a porta e pos a cabeça para fora.---Por que você não usa o banheiro de casa?

-Porque é longe?---eu disse cínico.

- Faz o seguinte: pega um pano, molha e passa detergente e passa pelo seu corpo. Ô, coisa BOA!---depois bateu a porta na minha cara.

Ótimo. A festa de Natal vai começar daqui a pouco, terão trilhões de pessoas lá em baixo e eu ainda estou com cloro no meu cabelo. Buceta.

Sabe, eu realmente gosto das festas que os tios fazem. Principalmente as de ano novo, que agente pula na piscina. Além de tudo, a casa dos dindinhos é ENORME. É uma mansão, literalmente. Três andares, um jardim lindo, campos enormes e uma puta piscina com três metros de profundidade.

E como a titia é mega conhecida aqui no Japão (ela é estilista), as festas são bombásticas. E vem os nossos primos, amigos e todo mais que são irados e nós não vemos faz tempo. Os mais legais são o Ryoku e a Yakimichi, que são irmãos.

-Pronto, seu retardado.---falou Hana saindo do banheiro sorrindo e me dando um tapinha no ombro. Seus longos cabelos estavam molhados e ela havia se arrumado dentro do banheiro. Usava um vestido azul que combinava com seus olhos, que ia até a metade da canela leve. Era apertado até a cintura e era de alcinhas.

-AH, aleluia!---eu gritei sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha dela.---Só vou pegar a minha toalha no meu quarto e vou tomar banho.

Corri até meu quarto (zona), peguei a minha toalha que estava em cima da cama (fedida) e corri de volta até o banheiro.

Tarde demais. A porta estava trancada e de dentro vinha um barulho de secador.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANA!!

_Uzumaki Naruto :p_

-Cara, esse é seu décimo copo de whisky. Você está começando a me assustar.---falou Michi, apoiado na parede do meu lado, enquanto eu sentia o maravilhoso gosta da bebida me satisfazendo.---Aliás, pare de secar minha prima, por favor. Está me constrangendo.

-Simplesmente não dá.---eu disse. Sua classe, sua postura, sua arrogância, sua beleza. Esses motivos poderiam ser... Sei lá, algo que me fizesse odiar Sakura, mas isso apenas faz com que minha admiração por ela aumente. Além de, é claro, seu corpo. Ela usava um vestido vermelho e curto que meu irmão... Uma maravilha. Os cabelos presos e um sapato de salto alto. Me desencostei da parede e me dirigi até ela, que estava no meio da pista de dança. Após pegar outro copo de whisky, claro. Ela percebeu que me dirigia até ela.

-Naruto!---ela disse sorrindo. Mas não era aquele sorriso "Oi, eu estou te vendo e estou feliz". Era do tipo "Você está gostoso. Quer dar uma volta?". Se é que você me entende.---Tudo bom?

-Tudo perfeito.---eu disse olhando para as pernas bronzeadas dela.---Quer dar uma volta pelo castelo?

-Só se você quiser.---ela disse chegando mais perto de mim e sorrindo, para depois pegar um copo de whisky e se dirigir com um cara que estava mais bêbado que ela.

É, esse sou eu.

_--Hyuuga Hinata 3_

-E ai, o que a gente vai fazer esse ano?---falou Hana sorrindo e nos encarando, enquanto a contagem regressiva para o Natal (DEEEEZ!). Sobre o que ela está falando? Okay, eu explico. Todo o ano, a gente combina que tipo, quando a contagem regressiva acabar, tipo depois que todo mundo termina de gritar "UUUUM!", a gente faz a primeira coisa do ano. Depois de combinar essa coisa. Quem teve a idéia? Eu, né? Idiotas.

_(Ano passado a gente combinou de dar uma volta correndo na parte funda da piscina. HO, foi demais!)__  
_  
-Eu vou tomar um baita gole de tequila.---eu disse pegando um copo de tequila. HOHO, eu vou gritar feito louca.

-Eu vou gritar "morte as batatas do McDonald".---falou Hana sorrindo, fazendo a gente rir. Pense em quem odeie as batatas do Mc_(-eeeu!-)_.

-Eu vou imitar alguém mijando.---falou Kiba sorrindo feito débil.

-Eu vou fazer o "Tô doido", shush.---falou Ryoku rindo.

-E eu vou fingir que vou imitar alguém vomitando. Okay.---falou Yakimichi rindo.

-CINCO!

Cara, eu amo a minha vida. De verdade. Eu tenho a família perfeita, as amigas perfeitas, os amigos perfeitos, o namorado perfeito...

-QUATRO!

E se me oferecessem a chance de concertar as minhas besteiras, eu recusaria. Porque cada besteira minha me rendeu algo positivo.

-TRÊS!

Por exemplo... Se eu não tivesse gritado feito doida no meio do salão comunal, eu não teria feito história. 

-DOIS!

Ah! Se eu não tivesse quebrado o Kidoumaru na segundo ano eu não conheceria a sala do diretor. Isso não é horrivel?

-UM! AEEEEEE!

Virei a tequila na minha garganta. Senti o fogo rasgar tudo que tem direito dentro do meu delicado sistema organico.

-AAAAAAAAARGHT!---eu DISSE que eu ia gritar. HAHA, eu sou uma Profeta e posso fazer parte do elenco da Globo. Você pode? NÃO?! Como você não consegue, hoje em dia até cachorro faz parte do elenco da Plim!

-Xiiiiiiiiii...---fazia Kiba agachado no chão como se fosse uma mulher mijando. THE FAT IS CRAZY, OOOH MY GOOD!

-Tô doido, tô doido, tô doido...---Ryoku pulava agachado enquanto tinha as mãos atrás dos tornozelos, com uma cara muito débil. AAAH, vai me dizer que nunca viu Zorra Total?! Por isso que você não faz parte do elenco, bicho.

-Blaaaaaaaaaaght!---fez Yaki-chan "vomitando" em cima da sobrinha de uma amiga chata da mamãe. A pirralha saiu correndo chorando. HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! SOOOOFRA!

Cara, a minha vida é um conto de fadas.

FELIIIIIZ NATAAAAAL! HO HO HOO! 

_Hyuuga Neji _

-DEEEZ!---gritou todo o povo brasileiro que estava na praia, olhando para o telão no qual aparecia "10!". HÁ! Isso eu entendi. Mas você acha MESMO que eu vou deixar que esse povo me deixe pra trás? HO HO!

-JU!---eu gritei sozinho, naquele intervalo de tempo que faz silencio. Caiam sobre o meu poder, ouié.

-NOVE!

-KYU!

-OITO!

-HACHI!

-SETE!

-NANA, DAMM!

-SEIS!

-ROKU!

-CINCO!

-GOOO!

-QUATRO!

-YON!

-TRES!

-SAN!

-DOIS!

-NI!

-UM! AEEEE!

-ICHI! WEEEEEE!---oh, que gay, Hyuuga. Bom, é a convivência com a Hinata.

-FELIZ NATAAAL!

Ah, eu estou com preguiça de gritar mais.

Mas viu? Nada derruba o Nejizito aqui, benhê. Só a mamãe.

FELIZ NATAL, BRASIL!

_Uzumaki Naruto :p_

A prensei mais na cama, fazendo com que sua respiração, já ofegante, falhasse. Avancei contra o seu pescoço e comecei a beijá-lo violentamente. Ela passou as pernas pela minha cintura enquanto arranhava as minhas costas nuas, com certeza deixando marcas vermelhas. Quando passei as minhas mãos por debaixo do vestido dela e cheguei na sua calcinha e enquanto ela descia as suas mãos pelas minhas costas suavemente, perdi o pingo de arrependimento que poderia me atingir mais tarde.

Parei de pensar e senti.

_&&&_

OMG! O QUE SAKURA E O NARUTO ESTAVAM FAZENDO?

ESCOLHA AS OPÇOES:

-Jogando cartas

- Trocando Lâmpadas

-... :OOO_ --inveja total da Sakura--_

**AGORA AS REVIEWS!!**

**Hajime Kirane-chan**: PIEDADE oh! Bela leitora que eu amo muitoooo!!!!!!

Dessa vez eu não demorei né :3??

Vc ainda me ama, heim? Heim? _Olhinhos de Hinata abandonada_

Uuiiii! Eu vou ver se eu boto o Sasuke no Baka ai nos capítulos de verão!

Huhuhuhu... mas a Sakurinha desistiu de decidiu dar uma esquiada(se é que me entende) com o Naruto!mwhuahahaha, mas eu não sou hentai tá? Sou inocentezinha :3

NUNCA MAIS VOU DEMORAR!

MAS PROMETA NÃO ME ABANDONAR! SE NÃO EU CHORO! ii 

Teamo, beijostchau! 

**Dessah-chan**: Ainda bem que gostou! Trabalhei muito nele pra deixar vocês feliz! -

MEEEEU! ESSA CORRIDA DE BONECOS ACONTECEU TÁ??

SÓ QUE FOI MEIO DIFERENTE. Eu fiquei com o urso, o Sapo não pulava, e não era um power ranger, era um outro coisinha! Auishduiahsduiahsd, e sim, o cachorro dava uma cambalhota bizarrinha! XDD

Não demorei!

Mas se quiser, podemos torturar o Nejizovisky!

Neji: PARA DE CRIA APELIDOS PORRA!

Hinata: ui, que russo, gooostei :DD GENTE, OLHA O NOVO APELIDO DO NEJIII!

Neji: noooooooooooooooo ii

Ainda bem que continua lendo e comentando!

:DD

Teamo, beijostchau!

Ps do ps: mwhuahuaháhá, espere e verás! 

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**: MUITO TEMPO, NÉ??

NÃO SE PREOCUPE, EU VOLTEI PARA ENCHER SUA VIDA COM COISAS IDIOTAS!

MHUAINHO!!

Aaah, os cabelos da hinata! Espere e vera o que eu fiz com eles!!

eé, não se preocupe, não ficou muito ruim ..

eu até desenhei ela cmo ficaria(se algund dia meu scaner funuciar, eu posto aqui :D)

MEUUU! QUE TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDO!

Caara, quem é essa sua amiga?

É alguém que já comentou? OO

ME CONTA!

O QUE ROLOU??

QUE TUDO MAANO!

Meus romances sempre acabam em merda, então nem prefiro contar o que acontece nele :p

ESPERO QUE CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO E QUE CONTINUE COMIGO ATÉ O FIM DESSA BUDEGA!

_**AVISINHO**_: HARU-E-K!!!!!! EU TO COM SAUDADE!

VC CONTINUA A LER A MINHA FIC??

VC CONTINUA A ME AMAR?

QUER UM BISCOITO?

OH, QUE SAUDADES!

SAUDADES DE TODAS VOCÊS QUE ACOMPANHAM A MINHA FIC DESDE O COMEÇO!

DA MANDY, DA MARIH, DA DESSAH-CHAN, da HAJIME-CHAN, DA HARU-E-K E DE TODAS AS OUTRAS!

ESPERO QUE CONTINUEM COMIGO ATÉ EU ACABAR COM ESSA FIC! E QUE LEIAM AS OUTRAS QUE EU TALVEZ FAÇA!

AMO MUITO VOCÊS!


	16. Cap13: No shopping com Hyuuga Neji

What's up, Hina-chan?

Respostas da reviews no fim do cap! obrigada por comentarem! o/

Legendas:

_(-eo sou um pingüim :B-) _Comentários inúteis meus :p

(_ai meu Buda, estou comendo uvas!) - _comentários retardados dos personagens.

-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee elefante voasse! Seria o rei dos insetos... – falas :p

Como a hist é de povs, ela é toda em pensamentos.

ºoº

**Capítulo 13:No shopping com Hyuuga Neji(ui).**

_Narrado por Hyuuga Hinata_

-EU NÃO QUERO IR!---eu gritei pela 47ª vez de hoje.

-Mas meu bem, você passou o Natal comigo! Lembra? Você passava o Natal com a mamãe e o Ano Novo com o papai. Esse sempre foi o nosso combinado.---ela disse me sorrindo.

-Não. A gente tinha combinado que eu ia passar o Natal com você e o Ano Novo na casa da Sakura, mãe.---eu disse jogando o meu edredom lilás na cabeça.

Como eu sou infeliz. De verdade, eu odeio a vida. Eu descobri que meus pais querem a minha pura infelicidade e me colocaram no mundo apenas porque eu já estava na barrigona gordurosa da senhora Hyuuga.

Okay, isso é mentira. Eles sempre quiseram ter duas meninas, e me "planejaram".

OH NÃO, EU SOU PLANEJADA!

Gente, eu nunca imaginei isso! Eu sou planejada! Arg, não tem nada pior no mundo do que ter na consciência de que você foi planejada. E eu sei disse porque eu tenho uma loooonga experiência de três segundos.

Mas sério, hoje, dia 30 de dezembro, que eu tinha certeza que ia ser o mais perfeito possível, começou pessimamente. Eu estava no meu bem bom, dormindo até as onze da manhã nas minhas férias, então minha mãe entra no meu quarto fazendo o escambal, gritando que nós duas tínhamos que ir ao shopping comprar a minha roupa pra passar o ano novo.

Até ai tudo bem, eu tinha concordado, até porque eu amo fazer compras e torrar dinheiro. Mas quando ela falou que tinha que ser obrigatoriamente de branco porque o clube do papai só permitia entrada de pessoas vestidas como o pedido...

Eu rodei a baiana.

Mas é bem CAPAZ que eu vá passar o Ano Novo com o papai. Quer dizer, eu já tinha falado pra mamãe que eu ia passar na casa da Sakural com a galera, e ela tinha dito que TUDO BEM. Ai eu lembrei isso pra ela faz uns cinco minutos e ela disse que era mentira, que todo o ano eu, o Kiba e a Hanabi e o Neji (_quando ele não tá viajando_) passamos com o papai. E eu falei "Exatamente, todo o ano. Ele já enjoou da minha cara feia".

E além do mais, ele ficou bravo quando viu que eu cortei o meu cabelo. Muah, ele disse que percebeu que era pra irritar a Youkari.

AH, eu já disse como o meu cabelo ficou? Tá muito perfeito, sério. Tipo, antes ele batia na minha bunda, sabe? E tinha uma franja comprida. Credo, eu morria de calor, daí eu ficava com ele preso num coque fajuto e ele ficava grotesco. Mas agora ele está D I V I N O. Ele está até a metade das costas, bem lisinho e todo repicado, com uma franjinha de boneca também repicada. TOTALMENTE HYPE, DIVINO, TUDO, UUUI!

Bom, voltando... Ele ficou perfeito. Curtinho, liso e blueberry. Pode coisa mais perfeita que isso? Não. HO.

-Hinata, vamos almoçar, você já perdeu o café da manhã. Depois, quando você estiver acordada e ciente de seus atos, nós conversamos.---ela disse, pra depois se levantar da minha cama e sair do meu quarto.

HAAAM. Ela falou que eu não sei o que falo de manhã?

Dane-se, isso é verdade mesmo.

-ARGH!---eu gritei, dando um pulinho da cama pro chão. Me dirigi à porta e fechei ela bem forte, pra depois me dirigir ao guarda roupa. E agora vamos ao duelo matinal...

Hinata X Guarda Roupa!

_Muah há há, o que esse guarda roupa não sabe é que eu sou uma BakaGirl, e BakaGirls sempre ganham!)_

---Okay... Que roupa eu uso...---eu sussurrei. Peguei um cabide na minha frente, no qual tinha dependurado um vestidinho curto e apertadinho, floral.

Não.

Uma saia jeans azul com uma camiseta vermelha decotada.

Não.

Ah, já vi que vai demorar muito...

_&&&_

Descer essa mega escada que tem na casa da mamãe me enoja. É que eu tenho um puta trauma dela, porque quando eu tinha nove anos eu, o Kiba, e o Shino _(amigo de infância, e faz tempo que não falo com ele ): )_ a rolamos todinha e eu quebrei meus quatro membros.

Mentira, eu nunca quebrei nenhum osso.

Bom. Já pus a roupa. A minha camiseta favorita: ela é branca, bem apertadinha, e tá escrito em preto, bem grandão ""Heroes can save you"" ¹. Uma calça jeans bem apertadinha e um tênis branco com listras rosinhas. E meu super novo cabelo está solto com uma presilha rosa.

Cara, eu amo andar com roupa de sair dentro de casa. É que como a Hinata aqui é muito badalada, vive chegando gente aqui do nada me chamando pra sair. E eu não sei como eles descobrem o endereço da casa da mamãe, porque nem morar aqui eu moro. E muito menos na casa do papai. Daí você me pergunta, ONDE você mora, sua vagaba? Bom, eu respondo: eu e a Hanabi dividimos um apartamento SUPER fofo, e o papai paga todas as contas. Não é DEMAIS? Tipo, nós temos nossa privacidade de garotas amigas irmãs adolescentes e não pagamos nenhuma continha, e podemos extrapolar o quanto quisermos, fazer festas a qualquer hora sem ter que esperar a mamãe e o papai irem viajar.

-Boa tarde, Blueberry Dorminhoca.---falou Kiba, que já estava na mesa com Hanabi e mamãe, almoçando. _(O resto do povo já tinha ido embora, menos o folgado do Kibazinho)_

LASANHA!

-Boa tarde, moreno. Boa tarde, mini-me. Boa tarde, mãe. BOA TARDE SANDRA!---eu gritei olhando pra cozinha. Sandra é a empregada mais perfeita do mundo.

-BOA TARDE, HINATA!---ela gritou lá de dentro. Ela é tão fofa!

-Você quer comer?---falou Hanabi, para depois assoprar a lasanha. Tá quente, der!

-E isso é pergunta que se faça?---eu disse me sentando-se à mesa.

-Ah, Hinata, Neji te ligou e quer que você retorne a ligação.---falou Sandra pondo a cabeça pra fora da cozinha.

-Okay, obrigada. Eu já volto.---eu disse correndo em direção ao telefone. Disquei o numero do Neji _(HÁ HÁ, até PARECE que eu vou falar qual é! Suas barangas encalhadas, ele é MEU!)_ e esperei o telefone fazer o tu-tú dele.

-Alo?---voz masculina gostosa completamente embasbacada pelo sono.

-Neji-nii-san?---eu arrisquei, com uma voz bem meiguinha.

-Oi, Hina.---ele disse, com a voz um pouco mais animada.

-Eu te acordei? A Sandra disse que você tinha me ligado...

-Sim, liguei. É que eu resolvi esperar a sua ligação do lado do telefone no sofá e acabei dormindo.

Ai, tem coisa mais FOFA que ele?

-Ai, que coisa fofa! Então, o que você queria falar?

-Você quer ir almoçar no shopping hoje?---ele disse com uma voz bem fofa e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Quem tem um namorado perfeito levanta a mão.

\o/ (**cherry:**-_eu não tenho mais \o\-)_

Pera. Mas tem lasanha hoje! Oh caralho, lasanha ou Neji, Lasanha ou Neji?!

MUAHAHA, até parece que eu estou na duvida!

-A gente se encontra na frente da praça de alimentação, tá?

Subi correndo as escadas _(sem nenhum medo de rolar elas, hein! Putz!_) e entrei no meu quarto. Peguei minha bolsa rosinha curta, enfiei dentro dela dinheiro, brilho labial, pirulito, lanterninha portátil, remédio pra dor de cabeça, uma camisinha _(mentira)_, coloquei ela debaixo do braço e abri meu armário.

Que óculos eu uso hoje?

Ah, qualquer um. O Neji me espera! Peguei meu óculos vermelho (_bem grande, como sempre_) e sai voando as escadas.

-Onde você vai?---perguntou mamãe, ao me vez pegar a minha chave de casa e enfiar ela na bolsa também.

-Almoçar no shopping com o Neji. Eu não volto hoje, mãe, depois do almoço eu vou pra minha casa e vou direto pra casa da Sakura, com o Neji. FELIZ ANO NOVO, SANDRA!

_&&&_

Eu nem preciso dizer que ele está maravilhoso, né? Porque ele está. Um moletom branco com capuz, bem largo e cheiroso. Uma calça jeans azul larga com bolsos e um tênis esportivo. Seus cabelos estavam mais sexy que nunca e ele exibia a expressão mais malandra que eu já vi.

-Você está maravilhosa.---ele disse, me dando um selinho. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e me trouxe pra bem perto dele, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto sorria maroto.---Tá com fome?

-Muita. Vamos comer BugerKing?---eu perguntei, enquanto mordia a bochecha direita gostosa do Neji. Sabe, morder é legal e eu amo morder.

-Por mim tudo bem---ele disse se desvencilhando da bochecha assassina da blueberry para depois começar a morder meu pescoço, de um modo bem lento.

Eu estou começando a achar que ele vai me chamar para ir ao cinema. E vocês sabem o que casais novinhos com menina ingênua e menino malandro fazem no cinema.

Ainda mais quando sentam no fundão.

-QUE TUDO!. Vaaaaamos?

-Okay.---ele disse me soltando. Entrelaçou a minha mão gelada com a mão quente dele e eu comecei a andar em direção ao BugerKing.

Adivinha?

Uma puta duma fila quilométrica. Arg, eu odeio as filas. Ainda mais as do BurgerKing.

Mas quer saber? Dane-se. Nós somos SxBG's, não desistimos NUNCA!

Muah!

E além do mais, eu estou com o meu namorado que é o Hyuuga mais corajoso de todos os tempos, que não desisti de nenhum desafio _(eu que o digo)_ e que é insistente _(eu que o diga de novo)._

-Vamos embora?---perguntou Neji olhando para o final da fila.

Eu mereço.

-Mas Neji, eu to com desejo de BugerKing!---eu falei fazendo uma voz manhosa, passando a mão nos cabelos dele.---Você não pode me deixar sem comer isso, senão o nosso filho vai nascer problemático!

-Filho?---ele perguntou sorrindo maroto. Quer dizer, sorrindo. Mas é que o sorriso normal dele É maroto. Na verdade, todos os sorrisos são.---Você tá grávida? De mim?

-De quinze meses.---eu disse dando um selinho nele, que sorriu.

-Okay. Senta ali naquela mesa que eu pego o seu lanche.---ele disse me encarando. Eu ri.

-Você sabe o lanche que eu gosto!---eu disse.

-Okay.---ele falou sorrindo. Virei-me de costas e fui correndo pra mesa, sem nem ter coragem de olhar pra trás. Por dois motivos:

1: Eu não quero nem ver o que ele vai fazer pra pegar o meu sanduíche mais rápido. Quer dizer, ele é Hyuuga Neji. Vocês realmente acham que ele vai ENTRAR NUMA FILA?

2: Eu falei que estou grávida. Quero só ver quando isso chegar ao ouvido da Sakura e do Naruto.

Sentei-me na cadeira.

AH! EU AMO AS CADEIRAS DO SHOPPING! Sabe por quê? Sabe, sabe?

ELAS RODAM! É tão demais, cara! Vamos rodar, Hinata, vamos rodar!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

É como se você estivesse numa montanha russa pra bebes. E Hyuuga Hinata é uma bebe, então...

_Mi casa, su casa._

IS EVERYBODY GOING CRAAAAAAAAAZYYYYYYYYYY?!

Vocês perceberam que o Pierre não fala "Crazy"? Ele fala "Craze"!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Ah, que foi. É errado. Por exemplo, a Britney Spears canta certo.

YOU DRIVE ME CRAAAAAZY!

Música dos tempos da Vovó... ZONA!

Gente, eu estou mais besta que o normal hoje. Ah, mas dêem um desconto, é véspera de ano novo. Pra quem não sabe, 28 de dezembro.

Caralho, que fome. Sério, eu posso comer um golfinho.

GENTE, EU JÁ NADEI COM GOLFINHOS! Sabe, quando você vai naqueles aquários enormes e chamar gente pra nadar com golfinhos? Então, a Hanabi tava brava comigo, daí ela fez cócegas na minha barriga e eu levantei a mão quando o cara perguntou quem queria nadar com eles.

FOI DEMAAAAAAAIS!

Ah, que tédio. Eu estou elétrica hoje. De verdade, eu estou com vontade de apostar uma corrida em pleno shopping... De novo. Eu e a Sakura uma vez apostamos e eu ganhei porque eu sou uma atleta. HÁ HÁ.

CADE O MEU SUPER LANCHE BUGERKING?!

-Eu vou querer só fritas.---falou uma menina andando na minha frente, para uma outra menina IGUALZINHA A ELA! GEEEEEEEEENTE! QUE MÁÁÁGICO! Sério, é MUITO igual. É que elas são gemias!

(CAPAAAAAAAAAAAZ! ¬¬)

Já imaginou? Ter uma pessoa idêntica a você? Eu ia cantar com ela e a gente ia fazer a mesma pose e ficar uma de costas pra outra, como se fossemos uma dupla sertaneja. Só que é de rock.

AH! JÁ PENSOU EM TER UMA DUPLA SERTANEJA?!

Que pesadelo.

Quer dizer, me desculpe quem gosta de sertanejo, mas não existe coisa PIOR pra se escutar que essas músicas de corno. Quer dizer, dá uma olhada nisso:

"Essa noite lá em casa, madrugada o pau quebrou. Eu beijava a minha esposa, meu telefone tocou. Levantei pra atender. A mulher me acompanhou. Era uma ex-namorada, com a voz apaixonada, desse jeito perguntou. 'Tem alguém ai por perto?', a minha voz não saiu. 'Quer sair comigo agora?', fiquei branco e suei frio. Quando perguntei de novo, disfarcei e ela sorriu. 'Fala comigo! A vaca tá ai perto, né?' AHAM. AHAM. 'Tá gaguejando... Não consegue falar...', AHAM. AHAM.

AHAAAM. AHAM. AHAM, AHAM, AHAM, minha mulher percebeu. AHAM, AHAM, AHAM, foi ai que o pau comeu."

ISSO LÁ É MÚSCIA?!

O pior é aqueles sertaNOJO que falam que o cara é corno mais é feliz. Com certeza que é.

O único sertanejo que presta, pra mim, é aquele dos Mamonas Assassinas.

"E na cama quando inflama, por outro nome me chama, mas tem fácil explicaçãããããããão! O meu nome é Dejair! Facinho de confundir com João do caminhão! Vejam só como é que é, a ingratidão de uma mulher. Ela é o meu tesouro! Nós fomos feitos um pro outro! ELA É UMA VACA E EU SOU UM TOURO!"

Mamonas Assassinas, ouié.

Ai, que saco. Eu quero morder alguma coisa!

Se eu morder a mesa nesse exato instante, alguém vai me achar estranha?

-Aqui, senhorita.---falou Neji chegando com uma bandeja. AH, AMÉM!---Demorei muito, né? Desculpa. Ficou fazendo o que?

-Pensando.---eu disse mordendo uma batata. Ai, que sonho.

-No que?---ele falou sorrindo e tomando um gole de Coca. Eu sorri junto.

-Em você, é claro.

_&&&_

EU DISSE! ELE QUER IR AO CINEMA!

Okay, ele ainda nem falou sobre isso, mas é a TERCEIRA vez que a gente passa no cinema! E eu desconfio mesmo!

-Hinata, você quer ir ver algum filme?

MUAH MUAH MUAH! Eu disse! Não disse?

Mais profeta que qualquer coisa no mundo.

-Claro. Ver que filme?---eu disse sorrindo marota e olhando pra ele, chegando bem perto. Go, Hinata, Go!

-Por mim tanto faz.---ele falou sorrindo mais maroto ainda. Me deu um beijo leve e sussurrou, com a voz rouca.---Eu tenho certeza que não vou prestar atenção nele...

UI. Nem eu dou uma indireta tão direta assim.

-Certo então. Vamos ver... Bambi 2?---eu falei sorrindo bem divertida, no que ele gargalhou.

-Tem certeza?---ele disse ainda rindo.

-Tenho. Por mim pode ser Xuxa, porque eu não estou afim de _ver um filme_ lá dentro...---eu disse me dirigindo para a bilheteria, com um Neji sorrindo maroto DEMAIS.

A Hina também é boa nisso, benhês!

-Pois não?---perguntou a moça que vendia o bilhete.

-Dois pra Bambi.---eu disse sorrindo divertida. Sério, eu quase gargalhei da cara que a mulher fez.

-Vocês dois vão ver Bambi 2?---ela perguntou apontando de Neji para mim.

-Não!---eu disse, como se isso fosse a ultima das hipóteses.---Nossos filhos.

-V...Vocês tem filhos?---ela perguntou.

-Um par de gêmeos.---falou Neji sorrindo orgulhoso.---Agora passa os bilhetes logo, dona! Eu tenho que sair daqui rápido pra ir trabalhar lá na pedreira!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Imaginem Hyuuga Neji trabalhando numa pedreira!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bem capaz.

_&&&_

-Vamos sentar no fundão, né?

Sorri e apertei a minha mão mais na dele. Ele acariciou a minha.

-É o que você deseja?--- eu disse o encarando. Ele sorriu e falou:

-Desejo.

Eu soltei uma risada "pura e inocente" e fui à frente, até o canto na ultima fileira. Eu sentei exatamente no canto com Neji do meu lado direito.

Ah, mas o apoio de braços tá me separando do James! Como que a gente vai dar um amasso assim?

VULP

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e encarei Neji. Bom, ele deve ter pensado a mesma coisa que eu, porque ergueu o apoio e se sentou BEM do meu lado, passando o braço esquerdo em cima do meu ombro.

Ai, que horror. Eu pensei uma coisa que eu prefiro não colocar aqui, porque é totalmente censurada.

_"Bem vindo ao mágico mundo da Disney. O filme que vocês assistirão é de classificação livre. Desliguem os celulares, bipes e máquinas fotográficas. Aconcheguem-se em suas poltronas e um bom filme."_

Ah, eu vou me aconchegar. Pode ter certeza, moça chata.

UUUUUUUI.

Hyuuga Neji começou a beijar meu pescoço.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUI.

Ele passou a outra mão dele pela minha cintura e me encarou. Veio se aproximando... Aproximando...

O beijo começou bem lento e sensual, mas depois de algum tempinho ele foi aprofundando bastante. Aproximou-se mais ainda de mim e me prensou na parede do cinema, com o tórax colado no meu. Então a mão dele, que estava na minha cintura, foi parar na minha barriga. Ele fez umas carícias deliciosas ali e foi subindo...

Ah, garotos são garotos, mesmo. Hi.

Bom, mas agora eu não vou narrar mais nada. Por quê? Ah, qual é, é A MINHA intimidade com o MEU namorado.

Não, eu não sou possessiva. Babacas.

_&&&_

-AH! MITSASHI TENTEN, SOSSEGA!---eu gritei penteando o meu cabelo. A vaca morena começou a passar a mão dela no meu cabelo até ele ficar igual o do Naruto.

-O que que tem a cobra cega?---ela perguntou, pra depois cair na gargalhada. Ah, é uma idiota. Dizem que é a convivência comigo, mas eu recuso. Inocente até que se prove o contrário. RAIA!

Gente, eu sempre quis dar uma voadora.

-Sakura, posso dar uma voadora me você?---eu perguntei sorrindo pra Sakura, que estava sentada no sofá da minha frente, com uma perna fora do sofá e a outra dobrada, como pé em cima do sofá. Ela sorriu e disse:

-Só se eu der uma em você depois.---ela disse.

-Esquece.---eu disse desapontada.---Ah, gente, eu não quero mais brincar de detetive! --eu gritei no que todos me olharam indignados.

-MAS NOS QUEREMOS, sua lombriga de cocô!---falou Tenten pondo a mão no peito, num falso ato de indignação. –Se você não jogar, eu chamo aquele cara que vende banana na feira!

-Quê?---eu disse rindo. Banana? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-Foi o Neji que me disse!---ele falou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ah, tinha que ser.

-Eu desisto. Vamos caminhar pelo jardim?---eu perguntei me levantando. Todas se levantaram também e nós nos dirigimos pra enorme porta de vidro que estava do lado direito da sala da mansão da Sakura.

Ah, eu amo a casa da Sakurinha. Tipo, tem três andares _(rica? Imagina!)._ No primeiro andar, logo que a gente entra pela porta, tem uma puta sala. Ai tem um monte de sofá _(um melhor que o outro),_ uma lareira enorme, onde o Naruto consegue entrar sem bater a cabeça, uma TV de 4542727272570636587 polegadas, um monte de flores e estátuas e quadros... A mãe dela é fascinada por arte. Ai tem a cozinha, que é enorme e toda planejada, em branco e verdinho. É a coisa mais fofa do mundo, eu quero ter uma cozinha igual. Ai tem a sala de jantar, que tem uma mesa de, no mínimo, 16 lugares. Cheia de velas finas, um arranjo natalino maravilhoso no meio dela. No segundo andar ficam trilhões de quartos, que não são os nossos, são para os parentes da Sakura, quando eles vêm pra cá. Ai no terceiro andar tem quartos. Um é o dos pais da Sakura, que eu nunca entrei, mas ela me garante que o quarto dos sonhos de qualquer casal. Ai vem o da Lay, o do Touya, depois o do Michi, ai o da Tomoyo, o da Sakura, e mais uns seis quartos de hóspedes.

Ai tem o jardim (lugar onde nós estamos) que é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei na vida. Tipo, logo depois da porta de vidro, que é a saída da sala, tem uma varandinha com uma churrasqueira enorme, com umas mesinhas e tal... Ah, o pai da Sakura disse que hoje vai ter churrasco. Muah vou comer até não dar mais. Mas então. Ai depois tem um gramado E N O R M E. Sem brincadeira, é maior que um campo de futebol. Ai tem uma piscina enorme e bem funda (tipo, numa das pontas, a profundidade é mais ou menos 1,50m. Ai ela vai afundando, saca? Na outra ponta ela tem mais de 2,0.). Bom, ai depois do campo tem uma floresta e depois dessa floresta tem a mansão do Naruto e do outro lado, a mansão de veraneio dos Hyuugas (_do Pai do Neji)_.

_Sim, eu já estou doida pra ir pra lá ver os Shinobis. Os Shinobis não, o Neji.)_

-O que que a gente vai fazer?---falou Sakura pondo seus óculos de sol preto, enorme também. Eu coloquei o meu azul.

-Vamos andar na floresta?---perguntou Ino sorrindo e pondo o chapéu dela. Sabe aqueles chapéus que a Eliana usava no programa dela quando ela era mais jovem? Pois é.

-Okay.---falamos todas.

Eu estava com um short jeans e curto, que ia até a metade da coxa. Uma camiseta rosinha meio larguinha e os cabelos soltos, com uma presilha vermelha, e um chinelo branco.

_Havaianas, todo mundo usa. Recuse imitações.)__  
_  
A Sakura estava com uma bermudinha curta e apertadinha também, e uma blusa que ia até depois do short, ou seja, parece que ela esta só de camisa. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo bem alto, e também um chinelo branco.

A Ino estava com um vestidinho floral verde com branco, que chegava até o joelho, e uma rasteirinha verdinha.

Tenten estava com uma saia que ia até a canela dela, branca, e uma camiseta preta, a mesma cor do seu chinelo. Ela tinha os cabelos presos e um óculos verde.

Óculos coloridos comandam, okay? Então se você nunca usou, não fale nada.

-GENTE EU ESOU A FIM DE CORRER.---eu gritei batendo o pé no chão, enquanto nós caminhávamos para a floresta.

-Corre, ué.---falou Sakura, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo, olhando para o céu. Sabe, eu percebi que desde o Natal, ela tem estado... Estranha. Será que acontece alguma coisa?

-Tá.---eu disse, pra depois sair correndo em direção a mata. Muah, eu AMO essa floresta. Ela é cheia de coisas inesperadas. MUAH. E cheia de casas do Naruto com Nejis nela atrás dela. Se tiver mais de um Neji, você pode ficar com as cópias. O original é meu. Mas depois eu sorteio. Tem mais... Uns dez Nejis. As pessoas que mais comentarem ganham um Neji.

Peraí. Eu falei comentar? Que que... Ah, eu to ficando doida.

Que... Ai meu Deus. Tem alguma coisa atrás do arbusto. Tem sim, tem sim. Será que é o Drácula? BIICHO, eu sempre quis conhecer o Drácula Você já viu os filmes dele? Ele é gato, gostoso, sexy, misterioso, chupador (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)... Ele é o rei dos homens.

Mas tá de dia ainda, não tem como ser ele e... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM.

AH MEU DEUS.

AH MEU DEUS

CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACA.

VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR O QUE EU ACHEI ATRÁS DO ARBUSTO. NÃO VÃO NÃO VÃO.

Adivinha só. Adivinha. Eu quero VER alguém acertar.

AI, MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS!

Com um enorme pescoço, uma pelagem castanha e baixa, a língua dependurada para fora da mandíbula de baixo, litros de babas nojentas escorrendo pela boca... Vos apresento o quadrúpede do momento...

A LHAMA!

Cara, já percebeu que todo mundo hoje em dia ama as lhamas?

É assustador.

MAS AS LHAMAS SÃO MINHAS! MINHAS, MINHA E AI DE QUEM PEGAR! SEJA QUEM FOR EU **MATO**!

_Quer dizer, se você for uma Vlack, pode pegar. Eu tenho __medo__ das Vlack, elas são vampiros. AH, vai dizer que você não sabe quem são as Vlack? Nem te conto.)_

Pois bem, voltando ao mundo real.

EU AMO TAAAAAANTO AS LHAMAS! Elas sã tão... NOJENTAS e BABONAS! E sexy. Ah, olha só esse sorriso maroto.

Hey.

O que exatamente uma lhama faz no meio da floresta que divide a casa da minha melhor amiga e a do melhor amigo do meu namorado?

Ham.

Destino existe.

Ai, morri.

_Mentira, eu não morri. Se eu morresse, eu não seria feliz no céu. Porque eu teria morrido virgem, sem ter curtido a __minha__ lhama e não teria realizado o meu maior sonho que eu não vou falar qual é.)_

Eu vou a chamar de Safira. Porque eu sempre quis ter uma lhama azul.

Mentira, eu xubolei a idéia do filme "Eragon", que é muito bom. Eragon é um garoto de 17 anos que vira um Cavaleiro de Dragão e Safira é o dragão (ou dragoa) dele.

MUAH, já imaginou: Hinata, a Cavaleira de Lhamas Azuis.

Ai, que sonho.

Tá. O nome dela vai ser Safira, mas...

Oh caralho.

Sabe, eu acho que ela não pode se chamar Safira, porque se "aquilo" ali nela não for um pinto, eu enfio uma régua de trinta centímetros na minha narina direita até ela sair pela minha narina esquerda.

Ah, faz de conta que ele é gay.

Como eu vou levar ela lá pra casa a Sakura? Hm...

_Touya_.

Muah, a Hina usa as criancinhas. Hinata má, Hinata muito má... OUIÉ!

_&&&_

-Lily, onde você vai?---perguntou Sakura _(sentada na beira da piscina com os pés na água)_, quando viu a blueberry insana correndo feito uma idiota para dentro de casa. Ah, não tenho tempo. Abri a porta, atravessei a sala, subi as escadarias, atravessei o corredor do segundo andar, subi a outra escadaria, corri para a terceira porta do corredor, abri a porta.

-Hinata?---perguntou Touya, que estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro sobre beisibol. Sabe, ele é gato.

Ai, que pedófila.

-Quer ganhar dez bombas de fumaça?---eu perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um leve sorriso inocente. Ele sorriu marotamente.

_Yeah_.

_&&&_

-Okay, Hinata, o que exatamente você vai fazer?---perguntou Sakura se levantando e pondo as mãos na cintura, ao ver não apenas a mesma blueberry insana correndo até a floresta, mas também seu irmão mais novo retardado segurando uma corda, uma carrinho de mão e uma nécessaire rosa com uns frufrus rosas dependurados.

Não, eu não vou matar a lhama. Mentes sujas.

Atravessei algumas árvores atrás do bicho até acha-la.

-VAI TOUYA!---eu gritei apontando pra lhama.

_Olha, eu pareci o Ash do Pokemon. Só que eu não falei "VAI PIKACHU!". Ai, o Touya é meu Pokemon!)_

Mas o idiota do Toy ficava apenas olhando pra língua quilométrica da lhama, com a cara toda assustada.

-PIKACHU, VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHZHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cara, gritar isso foi muito engraçado. E ficou mais engraçado quando ele me olhou assustado e foi em direção a lhama.

Ah, eu vou transformar essa babona.

_&&&_

-OH MY GOD, O QUE QUE É ISSO?!---gritou Ino, pondo as mãos no coração. Tenten soltou um grito tão alto que eu tenho certeza que daqui a pouco os Shinobis, que estão na casa do Naruto, vão vir aqui. Sakura começou a ter um de seus acessos de risos, no que eu a acompanhei.

Ah, qual é, a Safira tá a coisa mais tchuca-tchuca do mundo.

É só pensarem na lhama do filme "A nova Onda do Imperador". QUEM NUNCA VIU ESSE FILME? Ah, vai te catar.

_Se você falar que está exagerado, eu compro uma bazuca, descubro onde você mora e te dou um tiro na fuça.)__  
_  
-O que que OH MEU DEUS!---gritou Naruto,que apareceu correndo floresta a fora com Neji, Sasuke (_weee, ele veeeio)_ e Gaara, que riam de se acabar. Me virei par eles, rindo.

-Ela não é o MÁXIMO?!---eu perguntei apontando para ela, rindo.

-"Ela"? Hinata, _ela_ tem um pinto!---falou Sasuke com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso divertido. Comecei a gargalhar.

-Ele é GAY!---eu gritei, fazendo todo mundo rir.

-Você não tá pensando em levar a Safira lá pra dentro, né?---perguntou Sakura e... Como ela sabia que o nome era Safira?

-Safira?---perguntou Neji rindo, olhando para ela.

-É o nome em que eu pensei.---ela disse rindo.

-EU DEI ESSE NOME PRA ELA!---eu gritei rindo. Sakura arregalou os olhos e nós duas ficamos nos olhando assustadas, pra depois começar a rir feito idiotas.

Incrível como duas pessoas podem ter as mesmas idéias e os mesmos pensamentos sem combinar, né?

-Mas é lógico que eu não vou levar ela lá pra dentro, der. Ela vai ficar lá na floresta. Vai, Touya, leva ela pra lá.

-Hunft. Sua corna.---ele disse me olhando de cara feia e empurrando o carrinho para a floresta.

-EU SOU CORNA?!---eu gritei assustada. Me virei para Naruto, que sabe tudo.---Mestre, eu sou corna?

-Provavelmente.---ele disse sorrindo maroto.

HAAAAAAAM.

Me virei para o idiota, que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão confusa.

-É verdade, _Hyuuga_?---eu perguntei chegando bem perto dele. E eu devia estar engraçada, porque ele sorriu e me puxou para um abraço.---AH, qual é! Eu acredito em tudo o que o Naruto fala, rapaz.---eu completei, minha voz meio abafada porque estava contra a garganta do Neji.

-Até quando ele disse que era virgem no ano passado?---ele perguntou acariciando a minha cintura.

-Hm... Menos dessa vez.---eu falei sorrindo levemente.

-E quando ele falou que a Sakura e o Lee estavam namorando?

-Era primeiro de abril.

-Quando ele falou que eu era um macaco selvagem disfarçado?

-Era para me animar porque o meu coelhinho tinha morrido. Não adianta, o Naru é meu melhor amigo, bicho.

-Quando ele falou que as lhamas não existem?

-AAAAAAAH!ELE FALOU ISSO?!---eu perguntei me soltando de Neji e olhando para o Naruto.

-Seu viado retardado, não é verdade! Além de infiel é mentiroso!---ele falou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ah, vão se matar na casa do Naruto ou na do Neji, eu não quero que uma gota de sangue manche a minha casa, senão eu vou ter que limpar.---falou Sakura cruzando os braços e se apoiando, se costas, no peitoral do Sasuke, que a abraçou pela cintura.

-Você me põe chifres e mente pra mim?---eu perguntei olhando para ele. _[É CLARO que eu sei que é brincadeira, do Naruto, caras. Eu não sou tão ingênua assim_. Neji revirou os olhos.

-Hinata, se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é traição, okay?Se você for esperar que eu te traia ou algo assim, relaxa. Isso _nunca_ vai acontecer. Aliás, eu não menti. O Naruto falou que as lhamas são micro cabritas sem tetas e angolanas.

O QUE?!

-Vou ficar sem falar com você até a meia noite de hoje.---eu disse pro Naruto, para logo em seguida Neji pegar minha mão e me puxar para a floresta, enquanto o Naruto gritava "AH, QUAL É, HINATA!".

Muah, os dois mais gostosos de Konoha me amam.

-Neeej, me desculpa por ser escandalosa e gritona e ingênua e idiota?---eu disse chegando perto dele, enquanto ele nos guiava pelo caminho que levava diretamente pra casa de veraneio dele. Ele apenas sorriu carinhosamente e parou. Virou-se para mim.

-Se você não fosse escandalosa, não teria quem alegrasse meus dias. Se você não fosse gritona, não teria quem me acordar quando eu olho para você hipnotizado. Se você não fosse ingênua, eu não teria alguém para explicar tudo o que eu sei, e se você não fosse idiota, nós dois não faríamos o casal perfeito.---ele disse, para depois me dar um beijo carinhoso e recomeçar a nossa caminhada.

Ai, meu Deus. Depois me perguntam porque eu sou mimada e retardada.

-Aonde a gente vai, amor?---eu perguntei. Ele sorriu maroto e me olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

-Vou te apresentar para a Célia.

-Quem?---eu perguntei com o cenho franzido.

-Você vai ver.

_&&&_

-Neji-chan? Ora, quem é a bela moça?

Quem perguntou isso para Neji, que sorria orgulhoso, foi uma mulher negra e fofa, com os cabelos presos em um alto e elegante coque, que arrumava as almofadas da enorme cama do Neji e possuía traços bondosos e profundos.

_Sério_ que ele tem uma babá?..

-Hyuuga Hinata, minha namorada.---ele falou me abraçando pelo ombro, no que eu o abracei pela cintura, nervosa.

---Hm... Deixe-me er uma olhada nela.---ela disse. Cara, eu estou com medo. Sabe, eu nunca pensei que tivesse que passar por uma "apresentação". E agora, enquanto Neji me soltava e is se sentar na cama, e a Célia se aproximava de mim com um dedo no queixo e um olhar penetrante e estudioso, eu percebi que estava totalmente errada. Lancei um olhar desesperado para o Neji e ele apenas fez um sinal como se falasse "Calma, tá tudo bem".

-Hm... Cabelos bem tratados e naturais... ---AI QUE LINDO! Sabe, ela é uma das poucas pessoas que falam que meu cabelo é natural. -Pele branca demais.---Ah, qual é, tia! Eu sou japonesa e não africana! Ela começou a andar em volta de mim.---Um belíssimo corpo.---arregalei os olhos e olhei para James, que sorria satisfeito e maroto ao mesmo tempo. ELA É UMA TARADA, BEMZINHO! Ela parou bem na minha frente e me encarou.---Os olhos mais encantadores o possível, os olhos dos Hyuugas.---ela falou sorrindo sincera, no que eu a acompanhei. Tá, ela é legal.---E o sorriso chega a ser mais perfeito e gracioso que o de sua mãe, me atrevo a dizer James. Boa escolha, garoto. Afinal, só uma bela garota para te domar.---ela sorriu para ele e ele piscou um olho, no que ela andou até a porta.---Eu vou estar na cozinha, qualquer coisa.

-Okay. Obrigada, Célia.---ele se levantou e trancou a porta, para depois se virar para mim, me abraçar bem forte.---Viu? Foi fácil. E pelo que eu a conheço, ela te amou.

-Ela é uma graça.---eu disse pensativa.---É o que sua? Babá?---eu perguntei sorrindo marota e divertida, no que ele fez uma careta.

-É, desde que me conheço por causador de problemas. Mamãe e Papai falavam que eu nunca fui de ficar quieto, nem quando criança.

-E eles provavelmente estavam certos.---eu disse olhando em volta do quarto do Neji. Era tão bonito... As paredes eram num tom de branco e tinha vários armários de madeira, pintados num marrom rústico. O guarda roupa era enorme e a cama maior ainda, num jogo de cama também marrom e cheio de almofadas e um edredom que parecia ser macio pacas. Uma porta que levava para, é claro, um banheiro.

-AH, o seu casaco branco!---eu falei. Sabe aquele moletom que ele foi ao shopping e tal... Eu amo TANTO esse casaco! É macio e cheiroso, cheira a... Neji!!. Eu fui até ele, que estava dependurado na porta do banheiro e o vesti. O casaco batia até a metade da minha coxa e as mangas dele iam até a mesma altura mais ou menos. Olhei para Neji que ria.

-Sabe, ficou um pouco grande.---ele disse se aproximando.

Mas então aconteceu uma coisa que me assustou muito.

_(Mentira, eu amei.)_

O Neji começou a me beija bem de leve, como sempre, sabe? Aqueles beijos lentos e apaixonados. Mas ai ele começou a, levemente, aprofundar o beijo. E o pior de tudo: eu não sei o que me deu _[(amo quando e dá essas coisas!)_ que eu correspondia mais profundamente.

Mas tá tão bom.

Então ele foi andando bem devagar até uma direção que eu tenho certeza que vai dar na cama, mas eu vou ignorar esse fato. Ele passava as mãos nas minhas costas por dentro da camiseta e do moletom, e eu acariciava os cabelos dele. Então... Oh my god. A parte de trás do meu joelho bateu na beirada da cama.

Quer saber? Foda-se. Se a gente for... Hm... Ah, vocês sabem. Se a gente for fazer _isso_, eu não vou me arrepender depois, porque eu vou saber que foi com o homem da minha vida, e isso é muito bom.

Caí na cama, sem parar de beijar o Neji.

Ele se deitou em cima de mim e levou a mão para a barra do casaco que eu estava usando, e ele foi tirando-o levemente. Quando ele jogou o casaco para fora da cama, eu abri os olhos e o encarei.

-Você tem certeza? Sabe, se quiser esperar, eu vou entender e tal, vai ser quando você quise...---eu coloquei um dedo indicador nos lábios dele, fazendo-o se calar. Ele apenas sorriu levemente e foi levemente, beijar meu pescoço.

Fechei meus olhos e passei as duas mãos pelas costas dele, chegando ao fim da camiseta. Fui puxando a barra dela até o pescoço dele e a tirando levemente.

Neji_(agora, sem camisa)_, voltou a beijar minha boca, furiosamente. Então as mãos dele foram parar no primeiro botão da minha camisa _(era uma camisa de botão, der)_. Ele o abriu.

-Neji? Abra a porta, sim?

Eu inverti as posições, ficando por cima. Ele me beijava e me prensava contra seu próprio corpo.

-Hyuuga Neji? Meu filho, abra essa porta.

Eu me separei dele ao perceber que era o pai dele. Ele me olhou e revirou os olhos, bravo. Sai de cima dele _(é tão legal falar isso!)_ e coloquei o casaco dele de novo, enquanto Neji colocava uma camiseta e passava a mão nos cabelos, se dirigindo para a porta. Abriu.

Bom, o tio entrou e deparou com o Neji apoiado na porta e a Hinatazinha sentada, bem comportada na cama dele, com um sorriso inocente. Muah, eu sou muito boa atriz.

-Okay, desculpem-me por interromper o amasso de vocês, mas a Sakura e a May estão brigando de novo, Neji, e elas estão disputando você.---ele falou sorrindo para mim.---Olá, Hinata-chan.

-Hm... Oi tio Hizashi.---eu falei sorrindo envergonhada. Sabe, não é legal o seu sogro te ver trancada no quarto do seu namorado _com_ o seu namorado, usando um casaco cheiroso dele que tampa até o short que você está usando e os cabelos super despenteados e um chupão no pescoço.

-E o churrasco na casa da Sakura vai começar daqui a pouco.

-Sério que a May tá ai?---perguntou Neji com uma cara desesperada. QUEM? PUTAQUEAPARIU! QUEM É ESSA MALDITA???!...

-Está. E seja bomzinho com ela, ela esta com dor de cabeça.---ressaca de ontem, querido.---Vamos, vamos, de noite vocês continuam o amasso. Ah, Hinata, venha aqui.---ele completou. Eu corri até ele rindo _(sei lá porque)_ e ele me deu um abraço. Eu olhei para ele desconfiada.---Estava com saudades, minha querida!

-Oh. Também tava com saudade tio!.---eu disse sorrindo, para depois olhar para Neji, que sorria maroto.

_&&&_

-ORA, CALA A BOCA, SUA HARUNO NOJENTA!

-HARUNO NOJENTA? ORA SUA...

-Sakura, não! Você não vai querer que a mãe da May te processe não é mesmo?

-FODA-SE O PROCESSO, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA PIRRALHA!

OW SHIT!!

_&&&_

Se eu te contar quem é May, você cai pra trás. Como eu cai. E olha que eu não estou sendo irônica, eu cai com tudo. Só não me desmontei no chão porque o Naruto tava atrás de mim e me segurou. Mas eu acho que isso não foi uma boa. Tipo, eu ter caído em cima dele. É que ele estava conversando com a Sakura, pela primeira vez na semana. É, mermão, isso ai. UMA SEMANA sem se falar. Eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Bom, voltando a May. CARA, vocês não vão acreditar. Ela tem cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até depois da metade das costas, olhos incrivelmente verdes, pele branquinha e algumas sardas, e é mais baixinha que eu. Claro que a Hinata tinha que gritar bem alto "ELA É MENOR QUE EU, MUAH HÁ HÁ!", mas a Tenten já foi cortando o meu barato e me lembrando: ela tinha nove anos.

Isso mesmo. Nove anos. HOHOHO, eu tive ciúmes de uma pirralha, vê se pode! Mas também, com o meu namorado perfeito, eu devo ter ciúmes até da vovozinha dele. Ou melhor, da minha. Eu já disse como a minha vó é taradona? Ela é MUUUUUUUUUUUITO taradona, de verdade. E meu vô também. Meu pai. Minha mãe.

OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Eu venho de uma família de tarados cleptomaníacos. Isso é desastroso. HÁ, você fala que não é porque não é com você. Loser. Muah, sabe o "L" que você faz com os dedos e põe na testa quando grita "LOOOOOOOOSER"? É "L", jacas.

Pé na jaca. Hi.

CARA! Eu tenho que contar uma piada para vocês. Sério, me contaram ela quando eu estava no msn _(ah, a Hina-chan tem msn, caras. Lotado. Hihi, lhama poooooooooooop!)_ e pedi pra alguém me animar, e um amigo meu¹ me contou ela.

Tinha duas formigas atravessando a rua. Ai elas se trombam, né. Huhu.

Formiga1: Oi, qual o seu nome?

Formiga2: Fu.

1: Fu... O que?

2: Fu.Miga. E o seu?

1 Ota.

2 Ota o que?

1 Ota.Fumiga.

PLÁLAPLPÁLPÁLP´LAPÁSLP´SALPÁSLP´SALP´SALP´SALPSALP´SAL´PSAL´PSALPASLPÁSLPÁSL´PSALP´LSAP´LSP´LSAP´LSAP´LSAP´LSAP´LSAP´LSAP´L.

Ah, nem vem. Minhas risadas não são assustadoras. E pra sua informação, aquela coisa ali é uma risada.

Mas a piada me animou, eu fiquei rindo por exatos três minutos com o meu amigo.

Cara. Por que eu to pensando nisso?

-TIA HINATA! Vamos, os fogos começam daqui a pouco!---gritou May pondo a cabeça dentro do quarto da Sakura. Eu, a Sakura, a Ino e a Tenten estávamos no quarto dela, numa reunião de Pimentas.

-Já vamos, pirralha nojenta.---falou Sakura que estava mais estressada que o normal. Mas uma estressada linda, cara. Eu queria ser uma estressada linda. Bom, voltando a reunião.

-Sakura, sossega.---falou Tenten sorrindo. Que que tem a cobra-cega?

-Que que tem a cobra cega?

Antes que você se impressione, achando que eu penso antes de falar, desaponte-se, foi a Sakura que disse isso.

Sabe que música nós estamos ouvindo pelo som da Sakurinha? Oh Star. Ai. Eu choro quando a ouço e converso sério com as meninas.

-Cara, se vocês me fazerem chorar como eu choro todo o ano eu juro que esmago a cabeça de vocês com a lâmina de uma faca. OLHA A FACA!---eu gritei rindo, mas sentindo meus olhos arderem.

Que porcaria. Que boa porcaria. Eu me odeio. Ou melhor, eu odeio chorar. Então eu me odeio. Quem chora por qualquer besteira aqui levanta a mão? \o/ O Neji, sempre que me vê chorar fala que eu fico engraçadinha e ao mesmo tempo a coisa mais linda do mundo. É que meu nariz e minhas bochechas ficam vermelhinhos, e meus olhos também, então destaca o perola; aliás, eles brilham de um tanto, tanto... Eu queria que meu olho fosse daquela cor sempre. Ah, e meu cabelo fica despenteado. Lembra que eu disse que ele sempre ficava assim quando eu ficava nervosa? Pois é.

-Ah, pirralhinha, nós te amamos tanto!---falou Ino sorrindo e se jogando em cima de mim, para depois as outras duas a seguirem. AH, por que os montinhos de Konoha são sempre feitos na blueberry idiota? E por que elas _insistem_ em me chamar de pirralhinha? Só porque eu sou a mais nova? Fuck you, BG. É a Tenten no dia nove de março, a Sakura no dia 28 de março, a Ino no 23 de setembro, enquanto eu faço no bendito 27 de dezembro.(já passo :p)

Eu odeio que me chamem de pirralha.

E eu odeio chorar. Porcaria de coração de manteiga.

Sabe o que a expressão coração de manteiga me lembra? Vovó. A minha vó é taradona MESMO. Tipo a vovó que o Stifler cata no American Pie – O casamento. Aquela velha é uma comédia.

AMERICAN PIE!

"You're a fucker's mother."

"Yes, I am. Oh, Stifler's mother!"

Se me perguntarem, eu sei até os passos de dança dos caras ensaiando. MUAH.

Voltando de novo.

-Gente, lembra quando a Hinata começou a cantar Macho Man bêbada em cima da mesa da festa de Halloween, junto do Naru?---Ah, elas TEM que me lembrar os meus vexames.

MACHO MACHO MAAAAN!

Mas eu ainda prefiro YMCA.

Is fun too dancing the Y-M-C-A!

-_Oh star, fowl down on me!_---eu cantei sorrindo. Sabe, minha voz é parecidíssima com a da Hayley Williams, se você quer saber.

-Cala a boca, Hinata. —falou Sakura.---Eu tenho que ir olhar as estrelas com o Naruto e o Sasuke.

Ah, rapaz, é mesmo!

Tipo, a Sakura, o Naruto e o Sasuke SEMPRE, antes do Ano Novo, vão pra sacada de um quarto e vão dar umas olhadas nas estrelas. É que eles cresceram juntos e tiveram praticamente o mesmo ensino. E dentre esse ensino, eles mexeram MUITO com estrelas. Ou algo parecido com isso.

-Você não tá de cara com eles?---perguntou Tenten sorrindo marota.

-Pareço estar?---perguntou Sakura saindo do quarto.

-Sim.---falamos nós três juntas.

-Meninas.---eu me levantei da cama(eu estava esparramada na cama de pernas abertas usando um vestido, sem nem me preocupar se um gostoso dessa casa ia entrar aqui e ver minha calcinha vermelha. Lindo.) e me dirigi a porta.---Vou encontrar o Neji, já vai dar meia noite. Beijos, beijos.

Sai do quarto e cruzei o corredor toooda feliz, cega pela minha inocência e nem percebi direito quando Neji Bouke Hyuuga me puxa pela cintura e me prensa na parede fria do corredor do terceiro andar _(que, graças a Deus, estava deserto).__  
_  
-AI, que susto meu amor!---eu menti LEGAL agora. Eu não levei susto, eu senti uma pedra de gelo muito da gostosa descendo, da minha boca até meu estomago.

Eu gosto de chupar gelo, se você não, o problema é seu. Loser.

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER.

(L)

_(Isso não é um "L" de Coração, shush. __É de LOOOOOOSER.)._

'CAUSE MAKES ME CRAAAAAZY!!

Shush, Hina, shush.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU.

Babem e morram de inveja, leitoras fedidas, Hyuuga neji está mordendo a MINHA orelha e não a sua.

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER.

Quer dizer. Não que eu esteja dizendo que QUALQUER uma consegue tirar o Neji de mim. Tem que ser alguém que tenha O poder. Ela tem que conseguir fazer uma cambalhota no chão, coisa que eu não faço. E não pode ter a mania do LOSER.

Havaianas, recuse imitações.

-Neji...---eu sussurrei sorrindo marota. Coloquei uma mão embaixo da orelha dele e a outra eu enfiei nos cabelos e não recebi notícia de volta. Ele, enquanto me aproximava delicadamente dele, fez um traço de fogo da minha orelha para minha boca, e passou a língua por lá, pedindo passagem. Eu dei passagem?

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, IMAGIIINA! O DUNHA QUE DEU, DE CERTO!

Claro que dei. Passagem. Auch.

-TRÊS!---gritaram todos lá embaixo (deu pra ouvir porque a janela do nosso lado tava aberta).

Eu vou começar meu ano beijando H Y U U G A N E J I.

Quando eu me imaginei fazendo isso, cara?

[Hoje de manhã!

-DOIS!

-Eu te amo.---ele sussurrou no meio do beijo. Eu sorri. Muito abertamente. Melhor, eu soltei uma daquelas minhas risadinhas de criança que lembram um "HIHI". É, isso ai.

-UM!

-Eu também te amo.

Eu falei isso olhando nos olhos dele, lá dentro. E percebi uma coisa que eu na vou falar da boca pra fora: ele é o homem da minha vida.

-FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Nós sorrimos um para o outro e nos beijamos. O melhor, o mais caliente o mais carinhoso, o mais perfeito.

O mais novo beijo.

**Resoluções do Ano Novo:**

_1. Largar de ser tão ciumenta, por favor;_

_2. Para de ser tão bobinha e imatura, e não chorar por qualquer coisa;_

_3. Implorar para o Naruto me ensinar a dar uma voadora;_

_4. Dar uma voadora na Sakura;_

_5. Comprar um violão novo;_

_6: Ir super bem na escola;_

_7. Parar de cantar Paramore, Green Day, Simple Plan, The Fratellis, U2, Macho Man, YMCA, AnCafe, Norah jones, Black Eyed Peas, Bob Sicler, Save Tonight, More Than Words, a música da propaganda da Polly, da Havaianas, do Guaraná Antártica, do Madagascar, High School Musical, "Pegue o Pombo" e dentre tantas outras nas aulas de Konoha. E parar de comer dentro das salas._

_8. Decorar a letra do Fergalicious T O D I N H A e acompanhar o ritmo da Fergie e do Will.I.Am. Ah, eu consigo, cara! (Ah é, e eu sou o Bozzo!)._

_9. Ensinar para o Naruto quimica e convencer ele a me ensinar Geografia. Estúpida matéria!_

_10. Ser feliz com todas as BakaGirls; aprontar como nunca aprontei antes com as BG e os Shinobis; fazer uma plástica no Kabuto. Morde o Sasuke e convencer ele a voltar pra Konoha._

_E não podia faltar meu maior sonho: ser feliz, para sempre, com o Neji._

_Esse ano agora vai agitar tanto, mas tanto! Vai começar tudo, tudo! Vai começar o festival de Teatro das 4 provincias, vou começar a fazer ginástica e ser melhor nas aulas. E a Sakura vai embora pra longe ano que vem!_

_ÓH QUE HORROR!_

_Mas eu vou conseguir vencer e mostrar que eu posso!__  
__Mas não se preocupe, 2007. Eu sou uma BakaGirl e você não._

_LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER! (L)_

_Hihi._

_Auch, Neji, faz isso ai de novo?_

_  
_**ººººººº**

MAIS UM CAPITULO, E SUUUPER RAPIDOO! 8DDD!

e gigante... :x me empolgei

MAS É PRA COMEMORAR O COMEÇO DAS MIIIINHAS FÉRIAS!

ÓH, MINHAS TÃO ESPERADAS E AMADAS FÉRIAS!

_dançando_

_E eu acabo de descobrir que a minha mãe tá puta comigo, por que eu gastei uma grana preta no salão de beleza :x_

Ahsudihauishdasd

Espero que gostem do capitulo, não é o melhor, mas tá legalzinho :p

Agora vamos as reviews!

Marih-chann: saudades minha filha!

Usiahudihasuidhauisdhuiahdd

NÃO SE PREOCUPE! EU VOLTEEEI! -

AINDA BEM QUE GOSTOU!

PROMETA NÃO ME ABANDONAR QUE TE DAREI MAIS CAPITULOOOS!

VOU CONTINUAAR :D

Bejosmeligatchau;

Mariah-chan17: Sem problemas1 desde que você continue lendo pra mim está ótimo:DD

Aaah, aidna bem que gostou!

É claro que eles estavam trocando lâmpadas uu eles são eletricistas-mirin 8DD

Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capitulo :DDD

Bejosmeligatchau;

Hajime Kirane-chan: ÓH! VOCÊ ME FAZ TÃO BEM! _iOi abraça_

TÁ AI O SASUKEEE-BICHINHA, SÓ QUE ELE NÃO PARTICIPOU MUITO POR QUE EU ME FOQUEI NO NEJI/HINA, MAS ELE VAI APARECER BESTANTE NO PROXIMO CAPITULO!!

Hausidhuiahsdasd,

Sim, sim, eles gostam da trocar ampadas aqueles dois safadiiinhos!

Caara, shush é A palavra!

8BBB

espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo breguinha!

Bejosmeligatchau;

Dessah-chan  
MERRY X-MAS!

AHDUISHDUHAUISDHUAID

Ah, minhas festas de natal são parecidas com as da Hina!

Um monte de gente amontoada na casa XDD e todo mundo bêbado até o amanhecer!

Asuhduiashduiahsd

é claro que eles são retadados, se não assim não teria graça!

Eu: queriiiido! Você tem que ser mais humilde, sabe, isso pode machucar as pessoas...

Neji: não ligo

Eu:aponta arma isso pode machucar uma certa pessoa...

Neji: se ajoelha SEREI HUMILDE, ÓH MEU SENHOR

Eu: ainda quer torturar ele? Se você quiser, eu faço ele beija o Gaara!

Neji: xx morre

Gaara: não me meta nisso, eu to feliz sendo hetero uu

bejosmeligatchau;

Ps do ps do os do ps: GOSTOOOU??? 8DDD  
ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO DO CABELITCHO NOVO DA HINATA! -

CONTINUA NA PROXIMA PALHAÇADA...

Até mais pessoal,

Se certifiquem que não esqueceram nada e voltem sempre!


End file.
